Heart
by Sun-T
Summary: Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Namun apa perpisahan itu harus menjadi sebuah akhir? Enjoy. Drarry.
1. Harry PoV

Heart

Harry's POV

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Perang berakhir empat bulan yang lalu, suasana damai tercipta kembali di dunia sihir. Para murid dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts tetap mengulang tahun terakhir mereka yang kemarin terbengkalai, tapi sekarang semua berubah, tak ada lagi kepala sekolah dengan janggut peraknya yang selalu tersenyum hangat, tak ada lagi guru ramuan yang terkenal kejam dan selalu memberi detensi untuk murid-muridnya terutama padaku, murid yang selalu dianak tirikan sebagai bentuk perlindungannya.

Semua berubah, berubah menjadi lebih baik untuk orang banyak, tapi entah untukku. Aku, Harry Potter, _-yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort, yang dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan-_, aku tak tahu apakah ini semua akan menjadi baik untukku, karena saat ini pun aku kembali duduk sendiri di sudut perpustakaan, tempat yang biasanya malas ku datangi. Mata hijauku memandang keluar jendela, mengabaikan buku –entah apa- yang terbuka di hadapanku.

Sejak perang berakhir aku lebih suka menyendiri, aku malas mendengar pujian-pujian yang ditujukan padaku, saat ini semua murid berlomba mencari perhatianku. Gelar pahlawan tak lantas membuatku bangga, justru aku ingin julukan itu menghilang dari diriku.

"Kalau kau tak berminat membaca buku itu, berikan padaku," kejut sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan mata hijauku bertemu dengan kilau abu-abu yang menyorot dingin.

"Kubilang kalau kau tak berminat cepat berikan buku itu padaku, disini cuma tinggal itu yang belum keluar," lanjut pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan ketus.

Aku menghela nafas panjang mencoba bersabar menghadapi pemuda arogan tersebut. Aku menutup buku di depanku lalu mengulurkannya pada Draco.

Draco meraih buku itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kosong di depanku. Aku tak berbicara, aku hanya menatap wajah pucatnya yang mulai berkonsentrasi membaca buku.

Draco Malfoy, musuh besarku dulu yang kini telah berubah status menjadi kekasihku, mungkin.

Empat bulan yang lalu disaat perang berakhir hubungan permusuhan kami juga berakhir. Selama empat bulan kami berada dalam pengawasan ketat pihak kementrian. Orang tua Draco mendapatkan keringanan hukuman karena kesaksianku yang menyatakan kalau keluarga Malfoy telah membantuku lolos dari maut sehingga aku dapat menghancurkan Voldemort.

Mereka tidak mendapatkan hukuman mati, hanya hukuman satu tahun penjara untuk mengembalikan nama baik mereka. Draco yang masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hogwarts pun diloloskan dari hukuman, tapi Draco belum diijinkan kembali ke Malfoy Manor karena rumah itu masih dalam sitaan pihak kementrian karena telah menjadi markas para pelahap maut.

Akhirnya pihak kementrian memutuskan agar aku dan Draco tinggal sementara di Grimmauld Place, rumah keluarga Black yang diberikan Sirius padaku, dengan catatan setiap hari pihak kementrian berjaga disana untuk memastikan kondisi kami aman, aman dari kemungkinan bahaya yang disebabkan oleh musuh-musuh kami dan aman dari para pemburu berita.

Selama empat bulan tinggal bersama masing-masing dari kami mulai membuka diri walau Draco masih bertahan dengan sikap ketusnya. Aku melihat sisi berbeda dari Malfoy junior itu, ada sinar sepi di sudut mata abu-abunya, mungkin itu yang membuatnya bersikap negatif selama ini. Kami sering berbincang atau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan membaca buku-buku koleksi keluarga Black. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan tapi entah kenapa suasana sunyi yang kerap tercipta saat kami berdua terasa begitu nyaman.

Sampai pada saat seminggu sebelum kami kembali ke Hogwarts dia memintaku untuk mendampinginya, menjadi orang terdekat untuknya karena dia telah terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Tanpa berpikir panjang akupun menganggukkan kepalaku, ada rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatiku, terlebih saat dia mencium bibirku. Aku tak mau memikirkan benar atau salahnya, aku hanya menikmati apa yang dia berikan padaku, juga pelukannya.

Selama seminggu aku begitu menikmati waktu-waktu kami, dia tidak romantis, dia tetap bersikap sebagai Malfoy, tapi aku bisa melihat perubahan pada sikapnya, saat dia menyentuhku dan saat kami menghabiskan malam terakhir kami dalam sebuah dekapan yang menyatukan tubuh dan jiwa kami. Aku mempercayainya dan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku dalam genggamannya.

Tapi sudah dua minggu ini hubungan kami sedikit merenggang, perbedaan asrama menjadi alasan utama. Kami jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sikapnya pun kembali dingin dan ketus, walau terkadang dia pun masih menemuiku dengan cara seperti ini, hanya berdua dengan saling diam.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan esai ramuanmu, Draco?" tanyaku mengawali percakapan kami.

"Sudah," jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang dia baca.

Aku mengangguk mencoba mengerti kalau dia tak ingin diganggu, lalu dengan perlahan aku mengambil satu perkamen, buku dan alat tulis dari tasku lalu mulai mengerjakan sendiri tugas yang diberikan oleh Profesor Slughron di kelas ramuan kami tadi. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tadi aku menolak ajakan Hermione dan Ron untuk mengerjakan tugas ini bersama di asrama. Hubungan dua sahabatku itu sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat jadi aku harus sedikit tahu diri untuk tak terus bersama mereka.

Aku menggaruk rambut hitamku karena aku sedikit kesulitan dengan soal yang ada, aku membalik-balik halaman buku ramuan mencoba mencari penyelesaiannya tapi tak juga kutemukan dari jawaban soal tersebut. Aku tercekat saat jemari panjang Draco meraih pena buluku, dia melingkari satu kolom pada buku ramuanku, "Kau cari disini jawabannya," katanya sambil menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang perlu aku ketahui.

Aku tersenyum, mendengar suaranya saja sudah mampu membuat jantungku berdebar. Rasanya lama sekali kami tak pernah menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, tak kupungkiri kalau aku merindukannya.

Aku terkejut saat dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku mengernyit heran sampai aku sadari kalau Ron dan Hermione sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku mendesah kecewa, padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Apa Malfoy mengganggumu, mate?" tanya Ron kesal.

Aku tertawa, "Tidak, kami bukan musuh sekarang," jawabku. Semua orang tahu kalau kami sekarang sudah berhenti menjadi musuh, tapi tak ada yang tahu akan hubungan kami yang sebenarnya.

"Esaimu sudah selesai?" tanya Hermione.

Aku melihat bukuku dan meraih pena buluku yang tergeletak diatas meja, dadaku berdesir mengingat kalau baru saja jemari Draco menyentuh pena itu, "Hampir selesai," jawabku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Saat makan di aula besar adalah saat yang menyebalkan untukku, karena aku mau tak mau harus menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari teman-temanku seputar petempuranku dengan Voldemort. Aku bosan mendengar nada kagum mereka dan sebagainya. Sama halnya seperti malam ini, aku bahkan tak sempat menyuapkan sesendokpun makanan ke dalam mulutku sampai Hermione sedikit membentak mereka supaya jangan terus menggangguku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol.

Aku tersenyum tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menikmati makan malamku sampai satu tepukan menyentuh bahuku. Aku tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang, dadaku berdebar merasakan tangan Draco di bahuku, "What?" tanyaku.

Draco mengedikkan kepalanya ke pintu aula besar, "Ikut aku," perintahnya singkat.

"Hei, kau jangan seenaknya sendiri, Malfoy," sergah Ron yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Aku menangkap tangan Ron yang hampir mencekal lengan Draco, "Kalian teruskan saja makan malam kalian, aku juga ada sedikit keperluan dengannya," tengahku sebelum Ron membuat keributan. Lalu aku berjalan mengikuti langkah Draco yang telah mendahuluiku. Aku mendesah kesal, Ron terlalu keras kepala untuk memaafkan sikap Draco yang dulu begitu menyebalkan, walau sampai sekarang pun sikap itu juga tak banyak berkurang.

**.**

Kami duduk di teras menara astronomi yang kosong dan gelap, "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kupikir kau sudah kenyang menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari teman-temanmu," jawabnya datar.

Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu kami kembali terdiam menikmati saat-saat yang telah lama menghilang. Mataku memandang sinar bulan yang bersinar sempurna, aku tercekat saat sinar peraknya berganti abu-abu ketika wajah Draco menghalangi pancarannya. Lidahku kelu, kupejamkan mataku saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Aku mencecap rasanya yang begitu manis, aku meneguk seluruh kehangatan yang diberikannya. Tapi itu masih terasa kurang, kerinduanku begitu besar akan sentuhannya.

Kulingkarkan lenganku di bahunya, menariknya semakin mendekat, aku ingin lebih, aku ingin dia seutuhnya, seperti malam terakhir kami di Grimmauld Place. Kubiarkan bibirnya menjelajahi leherku, tubuhku semakin memanas dan bergejolak dan tiba-tiba aku terhempas saat Draco mendorong tubuhku.

"Draco?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Dia berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke asrama," katanya cepat sambil berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ada sedikit rasa nyeri di sudut hatiku saat pintu asrama astronomi tertutup dengan suara yang begitu keras, entahlah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sejak malam itu aku merasa Draco terus menjauhiku, dia tak pernah lagi menghampiriku, saat aku mencarinya pun dia selalu bersama teman-temannya. Hanya sapa kecil yang terlontar saat kami kebetulan bertemu, tidak lebih. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kesepian, dan aku semakin merindukannya.

Siang ini akhirnya aku melihatnya duduk sendiri disudut taman samping dengan buku di pangkuannya. Dengan memberanikan diri aku menghampirinya, "Draco," sapaku pelan.

Aku melihat bahunya sedikit bergoyang tanda kalau dia mendengar dan tahu kalau aku yang datang, tapi tak sekalipun matanya menatapku. Aku mencoba menahan diri dan bersabar, "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyaku sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat sambil terus membaca.

Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, dia terus diam seakan tak ada aku disampingnya. "Mmmh... Draco, ada yang mau kubicarakan," kataku berusaha mengambil sedikit perhatiannya. Dia tetap diam seolah tak mendengar kata-kataku, "Draco..." kataku lagi dengan sedikit keras.

Draco menutup bukunya dan berdiri, "Tidak sekarang, Harry," katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Ada luka yang tergores di hatiku saat dia menjauh dan tak menoleh lagi padaku. Apakah saat-saat di Grimmauld Place tak pernah memiliki arti untuknya? Apakah ini hanya perasaan sepihakku saja? Apakah saat-saat itu hanya hiburan semata sekedar penghilang rasa bosannya? Padahal aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat dia menciumku, masih terasa hangatnya saat dia memelukku dengan begitu erat malam itu.

'Aku harus mencari penjelasan pada Draco, aku tak mau terus bingung sendiri seperti ini', tekadku dalam hati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Malam ini aku harus membicarakan semua dengan Draco, aku menghampirinya saat dia sedang bersama Zabini dan Nott, dua teman dekatnya, di koridor samping.

"Draco," panggilku. Dia menoleh dan mengernyit melihatku mendekatinya. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, sekarang," kataku padanya.

Mata abu-abunya memandangku tajam, "Baiklah," jawabnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

**.**

Kami terdiam cukup lama di menara astronomi yang hening ini, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Draco," kataku memulai. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua yang ... telah terjadi..."

"Tak ada yang terjadi, Harry," potongnya. Aku tercekat, "Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Draco memutar tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membelakangiku, "Tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita," jawabnya pelan, dan aku bisa merasakan kalau saat itu jantungku menghentikan detaknya saat Draco melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum dia meninggalkanku sendiri, "Lupakan semuanya, Harry."

Gelap, semua terlihat kabur saat sekali lagi dia menutup pintu kayu itu seperti malam terakhir kami disini. Aku tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana, "Melupakan? Aku harus melupakan semuanya, Draco?" bisikku pada kesunyian, jantungku terasa begitu perih, dadaku seakan terkoyak. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris pada diriku sendiri, aku menertawai yang baru saja terjadi, aku menertawai kebodohanku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Perlahan aku mencoba bangkit dan melupakan semua. Melupakan? Bisakah aku melupakan pelukannya dan ciumannya saat itu?.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione saat kami sedang duduk santai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Wajahmu pucat," sambung Ginny yang juga ikut duduk bersama kami.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja," elakku.

"Mau kuantar ke Hospital Wing?" tawar Ginny cemas sambil menyentuh keningku.

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum pada gadis yang dulu sempat menjadi kekasihku itu, "Tak perlu, Gin, thanks," jawabku, "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur saja," kataku lagi sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka yang memandangku dengan khawatir.

**.**

"_Harry, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, kau mau?" tanya Draco pelan saat itu, saat kami tinggal bersama di Grimmauld Place._

_Jantungku berdegup kencang__, rasa hangat mengalir keseluruh tubuhku, aku tersenyum saat menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku merasa begitu bahagia, rasa sepiku__ musnah entah kemana._

_Terlepas semua beban di pundakku saat dia mencium bibirku untuk pertama kalinya. Banyak ciuman yang telah kami lakukan sejak dia mengatakan itu sampai dengan malam terakhir kami bersama. _

_Masih terasa hembusan nafasnya di wajahku, masih terasa sakitnya saat kami bersatu, rasa sakit yang segera menghilang saat dia membuaiku dan memanjaku. Masih tercium aroma tubuhnya saat peluh membanjiri wajah, leher dan lengannya. Dan masih kudengar suaranya yang memanggilku dengan lembut saat jiwa kami bersatu dan melebur bersama._

Ingatan akan malam itu kembali merobek jantungku, sekuat tenaga aku menggigit bibirku agar aku tak menangis. Sakit, aku merasa begitu sakit, semua bayangan tentang Draco mengurung otakku. Setelah seluruh hatiku kuberikan padanya dan kini aku harus melupakan semua? Setelah apa yang kuberikan dan ternyata itu tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang, tubuhku gemetar, entah karena sedih atau marah, yang pasti rasa sakit semakin erat memelukku dan membuatku nyaris kehilangan kendali. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak, sakit… begitu sakit, aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pisau kecil yang tersimpan di laciku. Tak mampu berpikir panjang segera kugoreskan pisau itu ke telapak tanganku. Bisa kulihat darah mengalir dari kulitku yang tersayat, aku tersenyum lega karena rasa sakit di tanganku mulai mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku.

Aku segera meraih buah apel diatas mejaku saat kulihat pintu kamarku terbuka, kulihat Ron masuk sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Merlin, Harry... kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya panik melihat darah yang terus mengucur.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak sengaja terkena pisau saat aku akan mengupas apel," jawabku sambil sedikit meringis.

"Kita ke madam Pomfrey sekarang," ajaknya sambil menarik lenganku, aku terpaksa mengikuti ajakannya karena kulihat darahku terus mengalir. Aku tak sempat menutupi luka itu dengan apapun sehingga semua terpekik ngeri saat kami melewati ruang rekreasi.

"Harry... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione dan Ginny panik sambil mengikuti langkah kami yang tergesa.

Aku mencoba tersenyum walau kepalaku mulai terasa pusing akibat banyaknya darah yang mengucur dari telapak tanganku, "Tak sengaja tergores saat hendak memotong apel," jawabku sama seperti jawaban yang kuberikan pada Ron.

Ron terus memegang lenganku saat kami melewati koridor yang sepi, langkah kami yang tergesa membuat kami tak memperhatikan ada yang muncul dari belokan dan akhirnya membuatku dan Ron terjatuh.

"DIMANA MATA KALIAN?" bentak suara yang begitu kukenal.

Banyaknya darah yang keluar membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, mataku mulai kabur dan rasa mual menyerang perutku karena bau darah yang anyir. aku mendengar Ron mulai berteriak kesal pada orang yang menabrak kami, aku ingin melerai mereka tapi aku tak mampu berdiri.

"CUKUP RON, MALFOY, HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN, HARRY HARUS SEGERA DIBAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT, DIA SEMAKIN LEMAS," teriak Hermione.

Aku mencoba berdiri tapi tenagaku seakan menguap, sebuah tangan menopang tubuhku sebelum aku kembali terjatuh. Tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui tangan siapa yang menopangku, karena aroma tubuh dan kehangatannya begitu kukenal, Draco.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI HARRY, MALFOY," teriak Ron berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari tubuhku.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, WEASEL," teriak Draco tak kalah kerasnya sambil menepis tangan Ron, lalu dia membawaku berlalu dari situ dengan ketiga temanku masih mengikuti kami dari belakang. Walau samar aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan Draco, "Bodoh, apa yang telah kau lakukan, Harry?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, seberkas sinar menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela.

"Morning, Mr. Potter, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa madam Pomfrey sambil membuka kelambu putih yang menutupi tempat tidurku.

"Baik, ma'am," jawabku sambil memakai kacamataku yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana bisa tanganmu tergores pisau, Mr. Potter? Darahmu banyak sekali yang terbuang," tanyanya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, "Tidak ada, ma'am, aku hanya tak sengaja tergores saat hendak mengupas apel, itu saja," jawabku berbohong.

Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas panjang, "Pagi ini tetaplah disini dulu, siang nanti kau bisa kembali ke asramamu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

**.**

Pintu Hospital Wing terbuka pelan, aku melihat Ginny tersenyum dan melangkah masuk, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Baik, Gin," jawabku, "Kau sendirian?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

Ginny mengangguk, "Kalian kan ada kelas pagi ini, jadi Ron dan Hermione belum bisa menjengukmu," jawabnya.

Aku tercekat saat dia meraih tanganku yang terbalut perban putih, "Sakitkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, sudah tak apa-apa, nanti siang aku sudah bisa kembali ke asrama."

Aku tersenyum samar saat Ginny mencium tanganku yang terluka, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah kau benar-benar sebodoh itu sampai tak bisa mengupas apel?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Harry... jawab pertanyaanku," paksanya sambil setengah cemberut.

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa, tak biasanya Ginny memasang wajah begitu. Selama kami berkencan dua tahun yang lalu dia tak pernah bertingkah kekanakan, bahkan dia terkesan memaksakan diri menjadi dewasa. Tapi semenjak kami berpisah aku semakin tahu sisi lain dari dirinya. Aku menyayangi gadis ini seperti adikku sendiri.

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengantuk saat itu," elakku lagi.

"Bohong..." seru Ginny, "Kau tak sebodoh itu kan?" paksanya lagi.

Kali ini aku tak menjawab, aku hanya terbahak melihat wajah kesalnya, tiba-tiba ujung mataku menangkap sebuah bayangan berlalu dari depan pintu Hospital Wing yang terbuka, 'Siapa itu?', batinku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Keesokan harinya aku mulai bisa mengikuti kelas seperti biasanya, aku datang sedikit terlambat pada pelajaran Professor Binns karena aku harus kembali ke Hospital Wing untuk merawat lukaku. Aku lihat dikelas semua kursi telah terisi, hanya satu yang kosong... disamping Draco.

Draco menyadari kehadiranku dan sepertinya dia mengerti kalau aku bingung harus duduk dimana, dengan segera dia menarik tasnya dari kursi kosong disampingnya lalu mengedikkan dagunya agar aku duduk disana. Berusaha menahan debar jantungku akupun menuruti perintahnya.

Aku tercekat saat Draco meraih tangan kiriku yang masih terbalut perban, tanpa sadar aku menarik keras tanganku dan membuatnya semakin berdenyut, "Sakitkah?" tanya Draco pelan. Aku yakin mendengar ada nada cemas disana tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkan debar senang di dadaku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat, lalu aku mulai mencoba mendengarkan pelajaran Proffesor Binns walau aku tak yakin kalau fungsi otakku tak terganggu oleh debaran jantungku. Untung saja kami duduk pada deret paling belakang sehingga tak ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada kami.

Pelajaran Profesor Binns benar-benar membosankan dan aku bisa segera melihat Draco yang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, juga beberapa anak lain. Wajah pucatnya mengarah kepadaku sehingga aku bisa leluasa memandang wajahnya yang tertidur.

Dulu, kami pernah tidur dalam satu dekapan. Masih kuingat gerakan teratur dadanya saat kepalaku berbaring disana, belaian jarinya yang mengusap rambut dan punggungku, juga seringainya saat dia menggodaku.

Aku menopang kepalaku dengan tanganku yang tak sakit, mengamati wajah tidurnya yang sangat kusuka. Terlupakan sakit hatiku dengan kata-kata terakhinya, aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan kami dan tanpa sadar tanganku yang terluka bergerak sendiri untuk menyibak helai rambut pirang yang menutupi matanya.

Aku tercekat saat mata abu-abu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatapku lurus, dia menarik jemariku yang mengusap rambutnya dan menggenggamnya dibawah meja, setelah itu dia kembali tertidur.

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang, kehangatannya mengalir melalui tautan tangan kami. 'Bisakah aku melupakan ini, Draco?', tanya hatiku lirih. Kunikmati saat-saat seperti ini sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, setelah itu aku harus sanggup menerima sakit hatiku lagi saat dia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Harry..." seru sebuah suara dibelakangku.

"Hai, Gin," jawabku dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluk lengan kiriku. Aku suka dengan cara Ginny bermanja padaku, aku tahu kalau saat ini perasaannya tak lebih dari seorang saudara terhadapku, begitupun denganku.

"Harry, kau tahu tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangnya heran, "Tahu apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ginny menarik tanganku dan berbisik di telingaku, "Aku terpilih sebagai kapten Quidditch."

"Benarkah?" seruku senang, lalu aku memeluknya dan mengacak rambut merah panjangnya dengan sayang, "Selamat ya," ucapku.

Ginny tertawa gembira, "Thanks, Harry," katanya, "Sabtu nanti kita rayakan di Hogsmeade ya?" pintanya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah," jawabku dan membiarkannya berlari meninggalkanku.

"Kulihat kau begitu gembira, Harry?" sapa suara dari belakangku.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan berhadapan dengan sosok yang begitu aku rindukan, "Draco," jawabku. Aku tercekat melihat sorot matanya yang dingin, sorot mata yang dulu sering kudapat darinya.

"Senang melihatmu telah kembali bersama Weasley wanita itu," sindirnya sinis.

Dadaku berdebar, ada rasa sakit pada iramanya, 'Benarkah dia senang melihatku bersama Ginny?', tanyaku dalam hati.

"Apakah kau akhirnya juga menyadari kalau 'saat itu' adalah sebuah kesalahan?" tanyanya dingin.

'Juga?', teriakku dalam hati, hatiku semakin sakit, jelas aku tahu apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'saat itu', Berarti selama ini dia menganggap itu kesalahan?. Aku menantang matanya yang memandangku dengan tajam, "Ya," jawabku akhirnya, tak kuhiraukan walau sekali lagi hatiku terasa teriris.

"Berarti sekarang kau bisa melakukan yang benar bersamanya, kan?" sindir Draco lagi.

Menahan amarah dan sakit hatiku aku berusaha tak menghiraukan dia, "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabku sambil berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. Tapi belum sempat aku melangkah dia kembali menarik lenganku dengan keras dan membuat punggungku menghantam tembok, "KENAPA KAU INI, DRACO?" teriakku marah, aku memejamkan mataku saat dia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding batu disamping kepalaku.

"Aku membencimu, Harry, sangat membencimu," desisnya tepat di depan bibirku.

Aku tercekat, mata abu-abunya menyorot sakit, ada kemarahan disana. Aku terkesiap saat bibir Draco menekan bibirku dengan keras. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak dan terasa begitu sakit, 'Ini bukan ciuman yang selalu dilakukannya dengan lembut seperti saat dulu, ini kemarahannya. Kenapa dia marah padaku?', batinku tak mengerti. Aku mencoba berontak tapi aku salah, dia semakin menguatkan gigitannya pada bibirku dan aku merasakan perih pada bibir bawahku. Aku mendorongnya dengan keras sampai tubuhnya menjauh dariku, nafasku tersengal karena ciumannya barusan.

Dia tampak terkejut, dan aku lebih terkejut saat dia mengusap bibirku yang terluka dengan begitu lembut. Tubuhku bergetar, aku merindukan sentuhannya yang seperti ini. Tubuhku membeku saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku begitu erat. Aku merasa pusing, tubuhku terasa begitu ringan, karena aku mendapatkan kembali rasa nyaman yang telah lama hilang dari hidupku.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan.

Aku terkesiap dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi lengan Draco terus menahanku dengan kuat, "Lepaskan aku, Draco," desisku, aku tak mau lagi tenggelam dalam kebodohanku. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit karena dia.

Suara langkah kaki di ujung koridor yang gelap akhirnya memaksa Draco untuk melepaskanku, "Harry?" panggil Ginny, "Kau masih disini?" tanya gadis itu yang entah kenapa kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

Kutatap mata abu-abu yang masih tampak marah itu, "Asal kau tahu, Draco, aku pun membencimu," desisku lagi lalu meninggalkan pemuda yang kembali meninggalkan perih di dadaku dan menghampiri Ginny yang masih menungguku diujung koridor, "Ya, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Draco," jawabku sambil menarik tangannya agar mengikutiku meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bibirmu terluka, kalian bertengkar? Apakah Malfoy memukulmu?" tanya Ginny cemas.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Gin, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil terus berjalan, aku membiarkan saja Ginny menggandeng tanganku, hatiku terlalu panas memikirkan semuanya. 'Aku akan melupakan semua, Draco, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau', bisikku dalam hati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu aku benar-benar menghindari Draco, tak ada lagi tegur sapa saat kami bertemu, tak ada lagi tatapan untuknya saat kami makan di aula besar, aku memutuskan semua kontak kami. Tak kuhiraukan hatiku yang menjerit rindu, tak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang haus akan sentuhannya. Aku cukup tersakiti olehnya, aku harus melupakan semua walau mungkin akan terasa berat.

"Harry, kau tak makan?" tanya Ginny cemas.

Aku tergagap, "Ah, iya," jawabku sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutku. Makanan yang lezat itu terasa hambar dimulutku, terlebih saat aku menyadari tatapan tajam dari meja Slytherin.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy?" pertanyaan Ginny yang pelan itu bagai sambaran kilat ditelingaku dan membuatku tersedak.

Ginny menepuk punggungku pelan dan menyodorkan segelas air untuk ku minum, "Pertanyaan apa itu, Gin?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menenangkan hatiku.

"Akan kuberitahu apa alasanku menanyakan itu," kata Ginny lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ginny tersenyum padaku, lalu dia berdiri dan menarik tanganku supaya mengikutinya, akupun hanya pasrah saja.

"Hei, bisa tidak sih kalian tidak bermesraan sebentar saja?" goda teman-teman seasrama kami.

Aku dan Ginny terus berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan melempar senyum. Kami memang digosipkan oleh seisi asrama kalau kami kembali menjalin hubungan, tapi aku dan Ginny tak mau ngotot membantah berita itu. "Biarkan saja, kalau kita banyak bicara mereka justru gencar menggoda kita", itu kata Ginny beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**.**

"Baik, katakan padaku," paksaku penasaran saat kami telah sampai di halaman belakang kastil, hanya kami berdua.

Ginny tertawa pelan, "Harry, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami tentang kau dan Malfoy itu?" tembaknya langsung.

Aku menatap mata coklatnya yang berkilau indah, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung, jantungku berdebar semakin kencang, aku tak ingin mereka tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku dan Draco.

Ginny tersenyum, dia mendekatiku dan menggengam tanganku, "Kau tahu, sejak liburan berakhir kami, aku dan Hermione maksudku, tak lagi melihat tatapan kebencian di matamu dan Malfoy. Kami merasa ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kalian, kalian tidak lagi terlihat sebagai musuh, benarkah?" selidiknya.

Aku tak menjawab, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran tangga yang terbuat dari batu. Kutundukkan kepalaku begitu dalam agar dia tak melihat ekspresi wajahku.

Ginny kembali tertawa kecil, lalu dia ikut bersandar di sampingku, "Saat kau terluka malam itu, saat kau bilang dengan bodohnya kalau kau tak bisa mengupas apel," sindir gadis itu dan tertawa saat aku mendelik padanya, "Saat itu Malfoy tampak begitu mencemaskanmu, dia membawamu ke Hospital Wing dengan wajah yang pucatnya hampir menyerupai wajahmu saat itu," lanjutnya.

Aku tercekat, "Benarkah?" tanyaku lirih. Dadaku menghangat saat kulihat Ginny menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Tapi terakhir kali aku bertemu dia di koridor malam itu bersamamu, dia tampak begitu marah, begitu benci…"

"Dia membenciku, Gin, dan itu kenyataannya," potongku.

Ginny menggeleng, "Tatapan marah dan benci itu bukan untukmu, Harry, tapi untukku," sambung gadis itu.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, "Kau salah, Gin, dia..."

"Dia tak suka melihatku bersamamu, dan itu bisa dikatakan 'cemburu', benar begitu, Harry?" paksa Ginny lagi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Tak ada yang terjadi, Gin, semua telah berakhir," jawabku pelan.

Ginny berdiri di depanku dan memegang kedua tanganku, "Apa maksudmu berakhir?"

Aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum miris, "Semua hanya kegilaan sesaat, hanya itu," jawabku lagi, kali ini aku berusaha mengabaikan perih di sudut hatiku saat mengatakan hal itu.

Aku tercekat saat jemari Ginny menyentuh kedua pipiku, "Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya hati-hati seakan takut melukaiku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan berat dan menggeleng lemah berusaha menyangkal apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

"Kau bohong," bisik Ginny, "Matamu tak akan tampak begitu terluka kalau kau memang tak mencintainya, Harry."

Aku terdiam dan hanya mampu memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu yang telah mendekap dadaku. Aku mencoba mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya untuk mencairkan kebekuan di hatiku, tapi gagal, kehangatannya tak mampu membuatku tenang. Rasa perih itu semakin nyata saat aku melihat sorot mata abu-abu yang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dari kejauhan, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kibasan jubah sutranya yang lebar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Mate, kepala sekolah memanggilmu," kata Ron yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, "Profesor McGonagall? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ron mengangkat bahunya, "Mana aku tahu, aku hanya menyampaikan saja kalau kau diminta datang ke kantor kepala sekolah," jawab Ron tak acuh.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah dengan malas menuju kantor yang dulu sering ku datangi untuk menemui Albus Dumbledore. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan masuk saat pintu itu membuka sendiri dengan perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Draco sudah ada disana.

"Mr. Potter, duduklah," perintah Profesor McGonagall padaku, dan aku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di samping Draco. Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalaku, 'Ada apa sebenarnya?', tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menatap lurus pada kepala sekolah, sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan keberadaan Draco di dekatku karena aku tahu dia pun tak peduli padaku.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul maka aku bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada kalian," suara McGonagall memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" tanya Draco tak sabar. Aku menunduk dan tersenyum miris, padahal hanya suaranya yang terdengar tapi jantungku bereaksi terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau untuk liburan Natal nanti kalian masih tetap berada di bawah pengawasan para auror sampai orang tua Mr. Malfoy dibebaskan dari Azkaban," jawab kepala sekolah, "Kalian berdua tetap kembali ke Grimmauld Place."

Aku tersentak, dadaku berdebar begitu kencang, 'Haruskah terulang lagi apa yang seharusnya tak terjadi? Haruskah akan ada rasa sakit yang kedua?', batinku lirih.

"Biarkan aku kembali ke Manor saja, atau aku akan tetap disini, Profesor," kata Draco cepat. Aku meringis saat merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam di sudut hatiku, 'Dia menolaknya, dia benar-benar membenciku', bisikku dalam hati.

"Ya, kurasa keadaan sudah cukup aman untuk kami, Profesor," kataku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Kalau kalian berdua ada disini aku rasa tak masalah, tapi kalau berada diluar Hogwarts kalian harus berdua. Dan kau tak boleh kembali ke Manormu dulu, Mr. Malfoy," jawab wanita yang sudah terlihat tua tersebut.

Aku terdiam, aku ingin menjauh dari Draco, aku tak mau merasakan sakit lagi, "Kalau diijinkan aku akan berada di kediaman keluarga Weasley," kataku lagi dan aku bisa mendengar Draco mendengus di sebelahku. Aku terkejut melihatnya berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku tinggal disini, Profesor," katanya sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Dan keputusanmu, Mr. Potter?" tanya Minerva McGonagall padaku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memantapkan keputusanku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku melangkah keluar ruangan kepala sekolah dan terkejut mendapati Draco berdiri sendiri di koridor yang sepi. Aku terus berjalan dan berusaha tetap tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadi, kau tetap memilih tinggal bersama kekasihmu yang berambut merah itu, Harry?" sindirnya pedas.

Aku tak peduli, aku tak menjawab sindirannya.

Aku mendengarnya tertawa pelan di belakangku, "Baguslah, akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta yang sesungguhnya kan, Mr. potter?" sindirnya lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tak menghiraukan sindirannya, aku terus melangkah walau dadaku terasa sakit karena dia menghina Ginny.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah lebih berkesan dibandingkan denganku, Harry?" tanyanya kali ini sambil mengikuti langkahku.

Aku kehilangan kendali diriku, aku berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirku padanya, "TUTUP MULUTMU, DRACO, JANGAN BERKATA MENJIJIKKAN TENTANG GINNY," teriakku marah.

"Menjijikkan? Bukankah kalian memang seperti itu?" jawabnya dingin.

Amarahku menggelegak, "DEPULSO," teriakku keras dan aku melihat tubuh Draco terdorong membentur dinding. Aku mendekatinya yang tersungkur dengan masih mengacungkan tongkatku padanya, "Jaga bicaramu, Draco, jangan pernah kau menghina Ginny dengan mulut busukmu," desisku.

"EVERTE STATUM," aku lengah, aku tak melihat tangan Draco yang terus memegang tongkatnya di balik jubahnya. Aku merasakan tubuhku terpental tinggi ke tembok, sama seperti Draco tadi, lalu merosot menghantam lantai batu.

Tubuhku terasa remuk, aku mencoba berdiri untuk kembali menghadapi Draco tapi aku terlambat, mantra _Expelliarmus_ telah meluncur dari bibir Draco dan melucuti tongkatku.

Suara kepala sekolah menggelegar tepat sebelum Draco meraih jubahku, "Mr. MALFOY, Mr. POTTER, SEGERA KE RUANGANKU."

**.**

**.**

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Aku tak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian ternyata lebih buruk dibandingkan dulu," suara McGonagall menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Aku tak menjawab, begitu pula dengan Draco.

"Tak ada penjelasan?" paksa kepala sekolah.

Kami tetap diam.

"Baiklah," jawab wanita tua itu akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang, "Malam ini aku ingin kalian bermalam di hutan terlarang, aku membutuhkan setangkai bunga kristal yang hanya tumbuh satu minggu sebelum bulan purnama sebagai bahan obat untuk Poppy. Dan saat yang tepat adalah tengah malam ini."

"Tapi, Profesor..." bantahku.

"Bunga itu biasa muncul di tepi sungai di tengah hutan, petik perlahan begitu dia mekar dan langsung serahkan pada Poppy di Hospital Wing, kalian paham?" kata kepala sekolah tegas dan tak ingin di tolak.

"Baik, Profesor," jawab kami pelan.

"Tanpa tongkat sihir," lanjut wanita tua itu lagi.

Aku terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Draco, "What?" seru kami tak percaya.

Minerva McGonagall mengulurkan tangannya meminta tongkat kami, "Tanpa tongkat sihir," ulangnya jelas.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Udara malam terasa begitu dingin, setelah makan malam kami langsung menuju hutan terlarang yang telah dinyatakan aman oleh pihak kementrian. Aku berjalan mendahului Draco, entah kenapa dia yang biasanya selalu berjalan di depan memilih untuk melambatkan langkahnya dan mengikutiku.

Kaki dan lenganku masih terasa sakit akibat serangannya siang tadi tapi aku mencoba tak menghiraukannya, aku terus berjalan walau kakiku sedikit tertatih.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya pelan tapi mampu membuatku tersentak. Nadanya tampak khawatir tapi aku tak mau besar kepala dulu, mungkin pendengaranku yang salah. Aku tak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

"Harry, cukup... aku tak mau terus seperti ini," bentaknya dan membuatku memiliki alasan untuk berhenti. Perlahan kusandarkan tubuhku pada sebatang pohon yang cukup besar, setidaknya aku bisa mengistirahatkan kakiku.

"Bukannya kau yang menginginkan ini, Draco?" balasku ketus. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu.

Dia menghampiriku dan berdiri begitu dekat denganku sampai aku takut debar jantungku akan terdengar olehnya.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya lagi, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Apa pedulimu?" jawabku dingin.

"AKU PEDULI PADAMU, HARRY!" teriak Draco keras dan sangat membuatku terkejut, "AKU SELALU PEDULI PADAMU..."

Aku tercekat oleh kata-katanya dan ku tatap kilau kelabunya yang bersinar ganjil. Aku bingung akan apa yang diucapkannya, dia peduli padaku setelah apa yang selalu dia lakukan padaku?

Dia tampak terkejut begitu menyadari apa yang baru diucapkannya, "Lupakan," katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku dan tak menoleh lagi padaku yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Kami sampai di tepi sungai yang dimaksud oleh kepala sekolah, waktu menunjukkan dua jam sebelum tengah malam. Aku duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang ada disana, kakiku terasa sedikit kram.

Aku melihat kearah Draco yang sedang duduk pada sebuah batu besar di tengah sungai, dia tak memandangku sama sekali, mata abu-abunya terus memandangi aliran sungai yang tak begitu deras.

Kami diam, tak ada yang bicara sampai aku tak tahan harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya. "Kenapa kau begitu membenci Ginny?"

Dia mendengus tapi tak menjawab.

"Draco, jawab aku," seruku tak sabar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin.

Aku berusaha menahan emosiku, "Tentu saja itu urusanku," seruku lagi.

Dia tertawa mengejek, "Ya tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau semua urusannya adalah urusanmu."

"Kau kenapa sih? Itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku," kataku kesal.

Draco menatapku tajam, "Dan kurasa aku tak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang Juliet-mu itu, Romeo," jawabnya tak kalah kesal.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, melihatnya seperti itu aku justru merasa kemarahanku padanya sedikit berkurang. 'Kenapa dia menjadi begitu aneh?, batinku.

"Apa kesalahannya sampai kau begitu membencinya?" tanyaku lagi, "Padahal aku tahu Ginny tak pernah menyenggolmu, Draco."

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri diatas batu dan memandangku marah, "KAU TANYA APA KESALAHANNYA? DIA SELALU MENDEKATIMU DAN ITU BEGITU MEMBUATKU MUAK, POTTER!" teriaknya kencang.

BYUUURRRR…

Aku terbelalak saat melihatnya jatuh ke dalam sungai, dan dia pun tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Baju dan jubahnya basah kuyub, begitupun dengan rambut pirang yang selalu rapi dan menjadi kebanggannya. Rambut indah itu kini tampak berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Sebisa mungkin aku tak tertawa karena aku tahu dia begitu benci ditertawakan.

"Bersumpahlah kau tak akan tertawa, Harry," ancamnya dengan masih terduduk di dasar sungai yang dangkal.

Ancamannya yang sama sekali tak menakutkan itu justru membuatku tertawa lepas, aku tak tahan melihat kondisinya yang sungguh tidak Malfoy sekali. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membiarkan dia berdiri sendiri dan melangkah keluar dari sungai.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu," geramnya lagi sambil menghampiriku yang masih tertawa.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa, Draco, kau tampak aneh sekali," jawabku geli.

Dia semakin mendekat bahkan membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekatiku, "Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau disalahkan kalau aku sendirilah yang akan menutup mulutmu."

Aku tercekat saat bibirnya tiba-tiba menutup bibirku dengan satu ciuman yang dalam. Aku berusaha berontak tetapi lengannya terlalu kuat untukku yang sedikit terluka.

Dadaku berdebar kencang, ciuman ini mengingatkanku pada Draco yang dulu, yang selalu memanjaku dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Aku menutup mataku dan mulai menikmati sentuhannya. Bibirnya begitu lembut, tak memaksa dan tak menuntut, hanya memberikan semuanya padaku. Aku mengerang saat lidahnya membelai bibirku dan masuk begitu aku mengijinkannya. Entah berapa lama aku menikmati bibirnya sampai kurasakan dadaku sesak akan kebutuhan oksigen.

Kudorong dadanya pelan dan mengambil nafas panjang saat dia melepaskan bibirku. Aku tercekat memandang mata kelabunya yang menatapku tajam. Aku menunduk dan tersenyum getir saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Percayalah, aku juga berjanji akan melupakan ini, Draco," bisikku lirih.

Aku terkejut saat dia memelukku dengan begitu erat, "Draco," kataku serak.

Dia membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya dan dapat kurasakan debaran kencang disana, "Jangan, Harry, jangan lupakan semuanya," bisiknya pelan.

Lidahku terasa kelu dan membeku, apakah ini hanya salah dengar saja ataukah kenyataan? "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku dan aku terkejut melihat luka di kilau abu-abu itu.

"Salahku, semua salahku. Aku tak pernah melupakanmu, Harry, semua tentangmu, tentang kita," jawabnya bergetar.

Aku manatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang begitu membuatku tersiksa selama ini.

"Kembalilah padaku dan tinggalkan gadis Weasley itu," geramnya marah sambil meremas rambutku.

Dadaku berdebar begitu kencang, 'Apakah ini nyata? Benarkah dia menginginkanku kembali?'. Kuusap pipinya yang pucat dengan lembut, bisa kurasakan ujung jemariku gemetar saat menyentuhnya, "Aku tak akan meninggalkan Ginny, Draco," jawabku pelan.

Aku meringis saat kurasakan cengkeramannya menguat di sisi wajahku, bisa kulihat ekspresinya yang mengeras dan tatapan matanya yang dingin, "Kenapa?" tanyanya tajam.

Aku meraih kedua telapak tangannya yang menangkup wajahku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Perlahan kudekati wajahnya dan kukecup bibirnya yang tipis, "Karena aku tak pernah bersamanya," jawabku pelan dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Ekspresinya melembut dan dia kembali memelukku erat, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih, "Aku lelah, Harry, aku lelah terus berlari darimu, sedangkan aku sendiri ingin kau menghampiriku dan tinggal di hidupku."

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya, "Kalau begitu jangan berlari lagi, biarkan aku menghampirimu," jawabku lalu mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Kubiarkan egoismeku mengambil alih otakku, saat ini aku hanya menginginkan Draco, hanya dia.

Aku pasrah dalam dekapannya, kureguk aroma tubuhnya yang begitu kurindukan. Kunikmati hangat nafasnya yang membelai wajahku, kubiarkan bibirnya meninggalkan jejak panas di seluruh tubuhku. Kuusap peluh yang mengalir di wajah dan bahunya dan kulepaskan eranganku dalam sebuah penyatuan yang panjang. Aku hanya mampu meneriakkan namanya saat duniaku berubah menjadi terang dan putih, menikmati setiap sentakan sebelum semua berakhir dalam satu dekapan erat.

**.**

**.**

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan memaksaku untuk melupakan semua ini lagi, Draco," bisikku di dadanya saat getaran tubuh kami mereda.

Draco mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepalaku, "Aku berjanji," jawabnya, "Dan bersiaplah untuk satu hal lagi, Harry."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya heran, "What?" tanyaku.

Draco menyeringai, "Bersiaplah untuk satu detensi lagi dari kepala sekolah karena kita telah melewatkan waktu mekar sempurna si bunga kristal," jawabnya sambil melihat keseberang sungai dimana setangkai bunga berwarna putih nyaris transparan sudah hampir menguncup.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, "Oh, Merlin, ini semua gara-gara kau, Draco," keluhku kesal sambil bergerak duduk dan memeluk kedua lututku.

Draco terkekeh pelan dan membungkus tubuh telanjangku dengan jubahnya sambil kembali memelukku erat, "Aku akan menikmati waktu detensiku lagi bersamamu, Harry," godanya tanpa mempedulikan decakan kesalku.

"Ah, satu pertanyaan yang hampir terlupakan, dimana kau akan tinggal saat liburan natal nanti?" tanya Draco.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Tentu saja disini bersamamu. Aku malas bertemu para auror yang terus mengawasi kita sepanjang hari di Grimmauld Place."

Draco menyeringai, "Bagus, pilihan yang tepat, Harry," jawabnya dan kami tertawa bersama menganti seluruh waktu yang telah terbuang.

_Satu hal yang tak bisa dibohongi, dan itu adalah hatimu..._

**- End -**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaah akhirnya setelah sebulan dianggurin fic ini selesai juga, bahagianyaaa...! Sekali lagi makasih buat NessVida dan Aicchan.**

**Udah lama ga bikin fic, maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang puas sama fic ini. Lemonnya juga cuma bisa implisit doang, akhir2 ini naluri M ku rada berkurang XD**

**Buat yang udah tanya-tanya fic baru dsb semoga ini bisa jadi pengobat kangen *GR beud***

**Biar aku bisa semangat lagi bikin fic dimohon ripiunya ya *nyengir***


	2. Draco PoV

Heart

Draco's POV

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku melihatnya disitu, duduk sendiri disudut perpustakaan. Mata hijaunya menerawang keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Selalu begitu, sejak perang berakhir dia lebih memilih menyendiri daripada bersama kedua sahabatnya yang selalu ribut itu. tapi aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, dia lelah, lelah memikul beban sebagai si anak terpilih sepanjang hidupnya, dan aku bersyukur bahwa dia hidup.

Dari sini, dari sudut yang berbeda aku menatap punggungnya yang tampak kesepian, apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia, Harry Potter, musuh besarku selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts. Musuh? Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku dulu begitu memusuhinya, padahal dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapku. Mungkin aku iri, ya... aku, Draco Malfoy, yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan dengan satu kata saja begitu iri melihatnya, karena dia terkenal, dia dipuja banyak orang.

Aku dan keluargaku selalu berlaku buruk padanya, tapi yang membuatku heran kenapa dia mau bersaksi dan meringankan hukuman keluargaku saat sidang setelah perang? Kurasa aku dan ibuku wajar saja sudah menyelamatkannya, karena akhirnya kami sadar kalau Voldemort, penyihir yang selalu orang tuaku junjung tinggi, hanyalah seorang penyihir gila yang tenggelam dalam ambisinya. Tapi itu tak buruk, dengan kesaksiannya orang tuaku hanya dipenjara selama satu tahun untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluarga kami, itu jauh lebih baik daripada hukuman mati yang divonis untuk seluruh pelahap maut.

Karena orang tuaku masih mendekam dalam penjara dan manor masih dalam sitaan kementrian maka pihak kementrian memintaku dan Harry untuk tinggal bersama di Grimmauld Place. Kami tinggal bersama dibawah pengawasan para auror yang terus menjaga kami dan memastikan kondisi kami aman.

Empat bulan bersamanya membuat kami sedikit terbuka, dia banyak bercerita tentang dua sahabatnya, tentang Dumbledore yang selalu menyayanginya, tentang Sirius Black sebagai ayah baptisnya juga tentang Severus Snape yang melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi tak sekalipun dia bercerita tentang kedua orang tuanya, karena dia tak pernah mengenal mereka. Aku semakin mengerti kalau yang sebenarnya paling menderita adalah dia, berapa banyak bocah yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya? Dan dengan egoisnya aku selalu menjahatinya, sekali dalam hidupku aku merasa begitu menyesal, aku menyesal telah menyakitinya.

Selama empat bulan aku semakin mengenalnya, dan entah bagaimana caranya timbul rasa yang berbeda dalam hatiku, aku tak tahu perasaan apa itu, hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Sampai saat seminggu sebelum kami kembali ke Hogwarts aku memintanya untuk menjadi... kekasihku? Entahlah, aku tak yakin kalau aku mencintainya. Aku masih ragu walaupun aku sudah menciumnya bahkan sudah memiliki tubuhnya saat malam terakhir di Grimmauld Place.

Kini saat kembali ke Hogwarts perbedaan asrama memisahkan kami, aku tak bisa sering bertemu dia dan bersamanya seperti selama empat bulan lalu. aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja, selama ini kami juga tak pernah lebih dekat saat di sekolah. Aku kembali menutup hatiku, aku anggap saat empat bulan di Grimmauld Place hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, tak mungkin aku, seorang Draco Malfoy, mencintai dia, ini gila.

Dan kini aku masih memandangnya dari sudut yang berbeda di perpustakaan, dia masih melamun. Perlahan aku menghampirinya, "Kalau kau tak berminat membaca buku itu, berikan padaku," kataku dengan nada yang orang tahu hanya milikku.

Dia terkejut dan menatapku dengan mata hijaunya, "Kubilang kalau kau tak berminat cepat berikan buku itu padaku, disini cuma tinggal itu yang belum keluar," lanjutku tak sabar karena dia masih diam saja. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan memberikan buku itu padaku. Dalam hati aku sedikit kesal, dia selalu bersabar menghadapi sifatku yang dingin dan kaku. Aku duduk didepannya dan mulai membaca, tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya sedang malas sendirian.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan esai ramuanmu, Draco?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat, lalu kami kembali diam. Tak lama aku melihatnya sibuk meyelesaikan tugas ramuannya, aku melihat dia menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan, dia tampak bingung sambil membalik-balik bukunya. Dengan tak sabar aku merebut pena bulunya dan melingkari satu kolom, "Kau cari disini jawabannya," tunjukku.

Tak lama aku melihat Weasley dan Granger masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, aku yakin mereka pasti mencari Harry. Aku tak suka berurusan dengan mereka, aku berdiri dan meninggalkan Harry begitu saja.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Saat makan malam di aula besar aku melihatnya lagi di meja Gryffindor, dia tampak tak nyaman ditengah teman-temannya yang selalu menanyakan hal seputar perangnya bersama Voldemort. Aku tahu kalau dia tak suka diperlakukan sebagai pahlawan, tapi selalu saja dia bersikap naif, membohongi dirinya sendiri demi kesenangan oang lain, 'Bodoh', rutukku dalam hati.

Aku berdiri lalu menghampirinya, kutepuk bahunya dari belakang dan dia terkejut, "What?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku mengedikkan kepalaku ke pintu aula besar, "Ikut aku," jawabku singkat, hampir saja aku ribut dengan Weasley karena dia keberatan Harry pergi bersamaku, hanya dia yang masih belum menerima aku berdamai dengan Harry. Aku tak peduli pandangan semua orang, mereka tahu kalau aku dan harry sekarang bukan lagi sebagai musuh.

**.**

Kami duduk di teras menara astronomi yang kosong dan gelap, "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyanya heran.

"Kupikir kau sudah kenyang menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari teman-temanmu," jawabku datar.

Dia tertawa, dan aku suka mendengarnya begitu, sudah lama aku tak mendengar tawanya. Dia sibuk menyendiri selama di Hogwarts, aku juga melihat dia mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua temannya itu. Kesunyian yang tercipta diantara kami terasa menyenangkan, dan entah kenapa perasaan saat di Grimmauld Place dulu kembali menyapaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Aku merasa lubang di hatiku yang tercipta beberapa minggu ini kembali tertutup. Aku semakin hilang akal saat dia membalas ciumanku bahkan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang saat kurasa gairah yang dulu pernah tercipta antara aku dan Harry menerpaku dengan begitu kerasnya. Aku tersentak, kudorong tubuhnya menjauh, 'Ini gila, aku tak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama', batinku.

"Draco?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku berdiri dan memalingkan wajahku, "Sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke asrama," kataku cepat sambil berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kututup pintu menara astronomi dengan keras agar degup jantungku tak terdengar oleh telingaku sendiri. 'Aku harus menjauhi Harry, ini bukan cinta, saat itu hanya kesalahan, kami hanya terbuai oleh keadaan saja. Aku seorang Malfoy, aku tak boleh menjadi gila', bisikku berulang-ulang dalam hati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sejak malam itu aku berusaha menjauhinya, aku tak mau semakin terjerumus dalam perasaan gilaku ini. Aku tak pernah lagi menghampirinya saat dia sedang sendiri, dan aku selalu berada disekitar teman-teman Slytherinku agar dia tak bisa mendekatiku. Aku harus kembali menjadi Malfoy yang dulu, aku tak mau terbuai lagi.

Siang ini semua murid pergi ke Hogsmeade, tapi aku memilih untuk duduk sendiri di halaman samping sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba satu suara mengejutkanku, "Draco," panggilnya. Aku tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku dan berdiri di dekatku. 'Sial, kupikir dia pergi bersama Weasley dan Granger', rutukku dalam hati. Aku tak menjawab panggilannya, aku tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi pada buku yang kupegang.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya sambil duduk disampingku.

"Belum," jawabku singkat. Aku merasa kesal, kenapa dia tak pergi saja dan membiarkanku sendiri?

"Mmmh... Draco, ada yang mau kubicarakan," katanya sedikit ragu.

'Merlin, aku tak ingin membicarakan apa-apa, terutama tentang hubungan kami yang sudah lewat itu', batinku. Aku tetap diam.

"Draco..." panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit keras.

Aku mendengus kesal, kututup bukuku dengan keras lalu aku berdiri, "Tidak sekarang, Harry," kataku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

Aku tak mau menoleh ke belakang, karena aku tak mau kalah oleh tatapan mata emeraldnya. 'Tidak, Draco, jangan jerumuskan dirimu lagi. Kau harus mengakhiri ini', bisik hatiku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Malam ini aku, Blaise dan Theo duduk di koridor samping. Jam makan malam belum mulai jadi kami putuskan untuk mencari udara segar saja dulu. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar obrolan mereka karena yang ada di kepalaku saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya aku mengakhiri semua dengan Harry.

Disaat aku sedang memikirkan caranya tiba-tiba Harry muncul dan memanggilku, aku mengernyit bingung, apakah ini hanya kebetulan?

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, sekarang," katanya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mungkin memang sekarang waktu yang pas, "Baiklah," jawabku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

**.**

Suasana hening kali ini membuatku tak nyaman, tidak seperti hening-hening yang dulu yang selalu membuat kami tenang.

"Draco," panggilnya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak tadi. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua yang ... telah terjadi..."

"Tak ada yang terjadi, Harry," potongku. Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi tentang hubungan kami, semua hanyalah kegilaan sesaat.

Aku bisa melihat dia tercekat, "Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya, "Tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita," jawabku pelan. "Lupakan semuanya, Harry," lanjutku dan langsung meninggalkannya, karena aku tak mampu lebih lama lagi melihat kilau emerald yang memancarkan rasa sakit yang begitu besar itu. Dan aku sadar kalau lukanya kali ini lebih dalam dibandingkan dulu saat aku memusuhinya.

Aku menuruni tangga menara dengan langkah gontai, sekuat tenaga aku tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menggores di sudut hatiku, 'Ini bukan apa-apa, ini hanya rasa bersalah karena aku telah melukainya', bantahku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hampir seminggu aku sama sekali tak ada kontak dengan Harry, bahkan bertegur sapa pun tak pernah karena kami saling menghindar. Sampai sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja dan membuatku semakin yakin kalau aku memang tak pernah mencintainya. Yang terjadi pada kami saat tinggal bersama di Grimmauld Place lalu hanyalah kesilapan semata, karena kami hanya berdua, karena kami sama-sama merasa kesepian, hanya itu.

Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridor kastil yang telah sepi, jam malam hampir tiba dan otomatis semua murid telah berada di asrama mereka. Dalam kesunyian seperti ini entah kenapa aku teringat akan Harry, bagaimana kabarnya? Tak salah kan kalau aku sedikit bertanya akan itu? Kami sekarang bukan musuh dan itu adalah suatu yang wajar.

BUGGH…

Aku terkejut saat tubuhku menabrak seseorang, atau lebih, saat akan berbelok diujung koridor, "DIMANA MATA KALIAN?" bentakku kesal karena mereka telah membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terkejut begitu tahu kalau yang ku tabrak adalah Weasley bersaudara, Granger dan… Harry. Dia terjatuh, 'kenapa dia? Kenapa dia tak segera berdiri?', Tanyaku dalam hati.

"MATAMU YANG BUTA, APA KAU TAK MELIHAT KAMI?" balas Weasley.

Aku mendengus, "Kenapa aku harus melihat kalian?" tanyaku ketus.

"SETIDAKNYA PAKAI MATAMU DENGAN BENAR," teriak Weasley lagi dengan marah. Aku berusaha membalas sampai kudengar teriakan Granger, "CUKUP RON, MALFOY, HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN, HARRY HARUS SEGERA DIBAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT, DIA SEMAKIN LEMAS."

Aku melihatnya berusaha berdiri, dan aku tercekat melihat darah telah membanjiri tangannya. Jantungku bagai dihantam godam, 'Harry…', kataku panik dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku mendorong Weasley dengan keras saat kulihat tubuh Harry terhuyung, aku segera menangkapnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundakku.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI HARRY, MALFOY," teriak Weasley sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tubuh Harry.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, WEASEL," teriakku marah. Aku sudah cukup shock melihat keadaan Harry. Aku tak mempedulikan mereka lagi, aku memapah Harry berjalan menuju Hospital Wing, "Bodoh, apa yang telah kau lakukan, Harry?" bisikku padanya, dan dia tak menjawab, tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh pingsan. Aku langsung memeluknya sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai batu yang dingin, aku tak peduli bagaimana pandangan ketiga Gryffindor lainnya saat melihatku begitu panik. Aku menggunakan mantra _Mobilicorpus _untuk membawa Harry ke rumah sakit.

**.**

Sesampainya di Hospital Wing madam Pomfrey segera menangani luka Harry. Aku begitu cemas, entah kenapa aku ingin menemaninya malam ini tapi madam Pomfrey tak memberikan ijin, dia mengusir kami keluar agar Harry tak terganggu.

"Malfoy, terima kasih," kata Granger begitu kami berada diluar.

"What? Kenapa kau berterima kasih padanya, Mione?" seru Weasley. Aku tak mau membalas lagi, aku cukup lelah untuk berbicara. Dengan diam aku meninggalkan mereka, saat itu aku yakin kalau aku merasa begitu cemas akan keadaan Harry, 'Tidak, wajar kalau aku cemas, dia adalah temanku', bantah hatiku.

Aku terus melangkah menuju asramaku di bawah tanah.

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah tiba tapi tak sedetikpun aku berhasil memejamkan mataku untuk tidur, masih terbayang darah yang mengalir dari tangan Harry tadi malam, 'apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Masih terasa sakitkah?', beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

Dengan kesal aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin. Setelah berpakaian rapi aku berniat menjenguk Harry sebentar di Hospital Wing sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu aku melihat pintu rumah sakit itu terbuka sedikit, langkahku tertahan di depan pintu saat aku mendengar suara seorang gadis diruangan itu. Aku mencoba mengintip kedalam, dan kali ini aku benar-benar yakin kalau ada sedikit rasa perih disudut hatiku saat melihat Ginny Weasley menggenggam tangan Harry bahkan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat mendengar Harry tertawa bersama mantan kekasihnya itu. Rasa panas menyergap dadaku lalu aku meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan marah. 'Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Ini gila', rutuk batinku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pelajaran Profesor Binns membuatku malas mengikuti kelasnya, akhirnya akupun memilih duduk di deretan paling belakang. Blaise dan Theo sudah datang lebih dulu jadi aku terpaksa duduk sendiri, lagipula tak ada anak yang berani duduk bersamaku selain mereka berdua. Pelajaran hampir dimulai saat kulihat Harry membuka pintu kelas dan tampak bingung harus duduk dimana karena deretan lain sudah penuh. Aku menarik tasku dari kursi kosong disampingku dan menyuruhnya duduk disana. 'Tak apa, toh sudah lama kami tak berkomunikasi', kata hatiku, tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu senang saat dia menghampiriku?

Aku melihat tangannya yang masih dibalut perban putih, tanpa sadar aku meraihnya dan tersentak saat dia menarik tangannya dengan kasar, ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatiku, 'mungkin karena aku tak biasa ditolak', lagi-lagi aku berusaha membantah. Aku melihatnya mengernyit sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka, "Sakitkah?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai menyimak pelajaran Profesor Binns, tapi ternyata kadar kebosanan pelajaran sejarah sihir tetap membosankan sejak dulu dan aku mulai merebahkan kepalaku diatas meja. Tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran walau aku tahu tak ada murid yang mampu menangkap pelajaran ini seratus persen. Dalam hati aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba mataku terasa semakin mengantuk, ada rasa nyaman yang aku rasakan saat ini, entahlah.

Diantara lelapku aku merasakan satu tangan menyibak rambutku yang menjuntai kedepan, sentuhannya begitu lembut, begitu hangat. Dulu... aku pernah merasakan sentuhan ini, sentuhan yang sangat kusuka. Sentuhan yang dulu selalu membelai rambutku disaat aku merebahkan kepalaku dipangkuannya ketika kami sedang berada di perpustakaan keluarga Black. Sentuhan yang membelai pipi dan lenganku saat kami melewatkan malam terakhir kami menjadi satu kesatun yang sempurna.

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan menatap langsung mata hijaunya yang bersinar indah, dia tampak gugup. Tanpa sadar aku meraih jemarinya sebelum dia menariknya kembali dan kugenggam dibawah meja, agar dia tak malu jika ada yang melihat. Kugenggam dengan begitu lembut agar tanganku tak menyakitinya, setelah itu rasa kantuk kembali menyerangku dan aku kembali terlelap sampai saat pelajaran berakhir.

Begitu terbangun aku sadar akan apa yang kulakukan, jantungku berdebar kencang dan aku langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja, 'Maafkan aku', bisik hatiku saat kulihat mata hijaunya kembali terluka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku benci saat malam tiba, semua langsung terasa sepi, dan disaat sepi seperti ini aku selalu teringat akan Harry. Bibirku tersenyum mengingat betapa hangat sorot matanya saat aku memintanya untuk selalu bersamaku, aku ingat senyumnya saat dia menyetujui permintaanku. Dan tiba-tiba hatiku terasa perih saat aku ingat betapa aku telah menyakitinya saat di menara astronomi malam itu. dengan kejam aku telah meredupkan sorot emerald yang sangat aku sukai.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat Harry berbincang akrab dengan Ginny Weasley, lagi-lagi hatiku terasa sakit. Ada lubang besar yang menganga disana. Darahku begitu mendidih saat kulihat gadis itu mencium pipi Harry dan Harry membalas dengan pelukan yang erat. Ingin rasanya kupukul wajah perempuan itu, juga Harry, bisa-bisanya mereka membuatku begitu marah?

Setelah Weasley itu pergi aku menghampiri Harry dari belakang, "Kulihat kau begitu gembira, Harry?" sapaku.

Harry memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut saat melihatku berdiri di dekatnya, "Draco," katanya.

"Senang melihatmu telah kembali bersama Weasley wanita itu," sindirku sinis. Aku semakin kesal karena dia hanya diam saja tak membantah perkataanku. "Apakah kau akhirnya juga menyadari kalau 'saat itu' adalah sebuah kesalahan?" tanyaku lagi berharap kali ini dia menjawab 'tidak'. Entahlah, saat ini aku sangat ingin membalas sakit hatiku padanya.

Aku tercekat saat dia menantang tatapan mataku, mata hijaunya tampak begitu marah, "Ya, Draco," jawabnya yang mampu membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuatnya dan melangkah semakin mendekat, "Berarti sekarang kau bisa melakukan yang benar bersamanya, kan?" balasku pedas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sambil berbalik hendak meninggalkanku. Aku semakin kesal, kutarik lenganku dengan keras sehingga punggungnya menabrak tembok, "KENAPA KAU INI, DRACO?" teriaknya marah. Tapi aku lebih marah darinya, kuhantamkan kepalan tanganku pada dinding batu disamping kepalanya.

"Aku membencimu, Harry, sangat membencimu," desisku pelan, dadaku benar-benar terbakar karena tak sekalipun dia membantah tuduhanku. Tanpa sadar aku mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, 'kau milikku, Harry, kau milikku', teriak hatiku berulang-ulang. Aku semakin keras menciumnya saat dia berusaha memberontak, 'jangan menolakku, Harry', teriak hatiku lagi. Kali ini dorongannya begitu keras sehingga dia berhasil menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

Aku tercekat melihat darah mengalir dari bibir bawahnya yang membengkak, aku begitu menyesal. Kusentuh bibirnya yang terluka, kuusap dengan lembut berharap luka itu segera hilang. Tapi menyentuhnya membuat dadaku bergetar dan kurasakan logikaku menghilang saat tanpa kusadar aku telah memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar, entah karena sedih atau marah, yang pasti aku benar-benar menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku," bisikku.

Aku tersentak saat dia berusaha meronta dari pelukanku dan aku tak sadar kalau lenganku terus memeluknya, aku tak ingin melepaskannya walau dia mendesis marah. Aku tak tahu, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang kudapatkan kembali saat memeluknya.

Tapi mau tak mau aku terpaksa melepaskan pelukanku saat kudengar suara langkah kaki di ujung koridor yang gelap, "Harry?" panggil suara seorang gadis, "Kau masih disini?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Ginny Weasley. Tubuhku menegang, aku sungguh tak ingin melihat wajahnya saat ini.

Aku tercekat saat mata emerald itu menatapku penuh amarah, dan duniaku seakan hancr saat aku mendengar kata-katanya sebelum dia pergi, "Asal kau tahu, Draco, aku pun membencimu," dan aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Dadaku terasa sakit saat Harry meninggalkanku begitu saja dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri gadis itu. sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengendalikan amarahku saat aku melihat tangan mereka bergandengan sambil meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tubuhku merosot lemas, aku terduduk dilantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding batu yang dingin. Kuremas rambut pirangku, 'Ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku tak mencintai Harry? Lalu kenapa aku harus seperti ini?', rintih batinku. Rasanya begitu sakit, sangat sakit sampai aku tak tahu bagian tubuhku yang mana yang merasakan itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah berapa lama waktu terlewati sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Harry. Sejak kejadian itu dia sama sekali tak mempedulikanku. Tak lagi kulihat mata hijaunya yang menatapku, apalagi sapanya, dia benar-benar menghindariku.

Aku mencoba untuk tak peduli dan kembali meneruskan hidupku seperti biasa, tapi gagal, aku terus berharap kilau emerald itu bersedia memandangku lagi. Tak perlu dengan tatapan lembut atau hangat, aku hanya ingin dia mengetahui keberadaanku.

Malam ini aku terus menatapnya dari meja asramaku, dan seperti biasa tak sekalipun dia memandang ke arahku. Ada rasa kosong yang tak bisa aku tahu dimana letaknya, yang pasti di ruang kosong itu terasa begitu gelap dan dingin.

Aku melihatnya melamun tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makan malamnya, 'Apakah dia memikirkanku?', tanya hatiku. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikiranku, 'Tidak, tak ada hubungannya denganku', bantah hatiku lagi.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, ada rasa panas yang membakar dadaku saat kulihat dia tertawa dengan Weasley perempuan itu, dan ingin rasanya kulemparkan satu mantra pembunuh saat kulihat gadis berambut merah itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Harry supaya mengikutinya. Kutulikan telingaku saat terdengar olok-olok dari teman-teman seasrama mereka yang mengatakan betapa romantisnya mereka, 'BRENGSEK, TUTUP MULUT KALIAN, BANTAH KATA-KATA MEREKA, HARRY', teriakku dalam hati, dan aku semakin marah saat kulihat Harry dan gadis itu menanggapi mereka dengan tersenyum.

Aku memandangi punggung mereka sampai keduanya hilang dari aula besar dengan masih bergandengan tangan. Aku terkejut saat Blaise menyentuh tanganku yang entah sejak kapan bergetar hebat, "Kau tak apa-apa, Draco?" tanyanya.

Aku menyentakkan tanganku dan berdiri, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dingin sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat itu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti dua orang yang membuatku begitu marah itu, 'Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Ada apa denganku?', perang batinku.

Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu halaman belakang, aku melihat mereka berbincang dengan begitu akrab, begitu mesra. 'Mesra? Brengsek, apa yang mereka bicarakan?', gerutuku dalam hati karena tak bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Aku terus menahan gejolak dadaku yang semakin memanas saat kulihat mereka tertawa dan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Harry dengan begitu lembut, aku semakin marah karena Harry tak juga menepis tangan itu.

aku menggenggam tongkat sihirku dengan begitu kuat berharap aku mampu menahan amarahku untuk tak melemparkan satu kutukan pada mereka, dan tubuhku menjadi lemas saat kulihat Harry memeluk gadis itu. Harry memeluknya dengan begitu erat, 'Begitukah? Inikah jawaban dari semuanya? Inikah hukuman untukku karena menyakitinya? Sakit seperti inikah yang dia rasakan saat aku memaksanya melupakan semua?', beribu tanya menyerang batinku.

Aku tak mampu memandang lebih lama lagi, ruang kosong itu kini benar-benar terasa kosong. Aku tersentak saat Harry memandangku, kali ini dia kembali menatapku, tapi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan. Mungkin dia sedang tersenyum dalam hatinya dan menertawakanku. Kukibaskan jubahku dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa sakit yang entah berasal dari mana.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku duduk dengan tidak nyaman di depan Minerva McGonagall, "Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting sampai anda harus memanggilku kesini, Profesor?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kepala sekolah pengganti Dumbledore itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan, "Kita tunggu seorang lagi, Mr. Malfoy, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian," jawabnya bijak.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa aku mencoba menebak siapa seorang lagi yang dimaksud oleh wanita di depanku ini. Dan benar saja, aku tak begitu terkejut saat melihatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat aku menunggu sejak tadi. Lain halnya dengan Harry, dia tampak begitu terkejut melihatku dan aku mencoba untuk tak melihat wajahnya. Aku menahan getaran dadaku yang ingin sekali memandang kilau emeraldnya yang telah lama tak kulihat.

Rasa sakit yang selalu tak kuhiraukan akhir-akhir ini kembali menyapaku saat dia pun sama sekali tak peduli pada keberadaanku.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul maka aku bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada kalian," suara McGonagall memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" tanyaku tak sabar, karena aku tak suka melihat kilau cemas di mata Harry.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau untuk liburan Natal nanti kalian masih tetap berada di bawah pengawasan para auror sampai orang tua Mr. Malfoy dibebaskan dari Azkaban," jawab kepala sekolah, "Kalian berdua tetap kembali ke Grimmauld Place."

Aku melirik ke arah Harry dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya memucat, 'Brengsek, sebegitu tak ingnnya kah dia bersamaku?', makiku dalam hati.

"Biarkan aku kembali ke Manor saja, atau aku akan tetap disini, Profesor," kataku cepat, aku tak suka melihat Harry tampak tertekan dengan keputusan kepala sekolah.

"Ya, kurasa keadaan sudah cukup aman untuk kami, Profesor," kata Harry menyambung perkataanku. Dan aku hanya terdiam menikmati sakit yang bermain di dadaku.

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Kalau kalian berdua ada disini aku rasa tak masalah, tapi kalau berada diluar Hogwarts kalian harus berdua. Dan kau tak boleh kembali ke Manormu dulu, Mr. Malfoy," jawab wanita yang sudah terlihat tua tersebut.

"Kalau diijinkan aku akan berada di kediaman keluarga Weasley," kata-kata Harry membuatku mendengus kesal, amarah hampir pecah di kepalaku, ternyata dia lebih memilih bersama Weasley wanita itu dibandingkan denganku.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Aku tinggal disini, Profesor," kataku sebelum menutup pintu di belakangku dengan keras.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku menunggu di koridor yang sepi sampai aku melihat Harry keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Aku menunggunya mendekat sampai aku mengutarakan apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Jadi, kau tetap memilih tinggal bersama kekasihmu yang berambut merah itu, Harry?" sindirku pedas.

Dadaku semakin terbakar saat dia begitu saja melewatiku bahkan tak menghiraukan kata-kataku.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Baguslah, akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta yang sesungguhnya kan, Mr. potter?" sindirku lagi. kali ini aku benar-benar tak mampu menahan amarahku saat dia tak juga menjawabku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah lebih berkesan dibandingkan denganku, Harry?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, DRACO, JANGAN BERKATA MENJIJIKKAN TENTANG GINNY," teriaknya marah.

Aku semakin terbakar karena dia membela gadis itu.

"Menjijikkan? Bukankah kalian memang seperti itu?" jawabku kejam. Aku ingin membalas semua sakit hatiku pada pemuda ini. Dia harus merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan padanya.

"DEPULSO," aku mendengarnya berteriak merapalkan satu mantra dan tanpa bisa ku cegah tubuhku terdorong keras dan membentur tembok di belakangku. Aku merasa begitu sakit, bukan tubuhku, tapi dadaku. Aku tak menyangka dia tega menyerangku, begitu besar kah arti gadis sialan itu baginya?

"Jaga bicaramu, Draco, jangan pernah kau menghina Ginny dengan mulut busukmu itu," desisnya sambil menghampiriku.

Darahku semakin panas mendengar kata-katanya, tanpa pikir panjang aku melempar mantra padanya dari tongkat sihirku dan membuatnya terpental tinggi sebelum akhirnya merosot dan menghantam lantai.

Aku berdiri dengan cepat, sudut hatiku merasa begitu menyesal telah menyakitinya tapi amarahku telah melewati ambang batas. Aku melihatnya dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan itu benar-benar membuatku terperanjat.

"EXPELLIARMUS," teriakku saat kulihat dia akan menyerangku lagi. Aku lega saat tongkat sihirnya terpental jauh, aku tak ingin lebih menyakitinya lagi. Aku berusaha meraih jubahnya untuk membantunya berdiri tapi suara kepala sekolah menggelegar di koridor yang sepi itu.

"Mr. MALFOY, Mr. POTTER, SEGERA KE RUANGANKU."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang bersama Harry, di pinggiran hutan yang gelap untuk menjalankan detensi dari kepala sekolah. Kami harus memetik setangkai bunga kristal yang hanya mekar seminggu sebelum bulan purnama di tepi sungai di tengah hutan terlarang. Tanpa tongkat sihir, ya... tanpa tongkat sihir, 'hebat... ini malam yang sempurna', gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku melangkah pelan mengikuti Harry dari belakang. Aku melihat langkahnya tertatih dan tangan kanannya sesekali memegang lengan kirinya.

"Kau terluka?" tanyaku pelan. Aku menggeram saat dia tak menjawab dan tetap berjalan walau tampak semakin berat.

"Harry, cukup... aku tak mau terus seperti ini," bentakku tak sabar. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan hubungan ini, aku tak mau lagi terus berpikir dan berpikir.

Aku berhenti saat kulihat dia bersandar pada sebatang pohon, "Bukannya kau yang menginginkan ini, Draco?" tanyanya ketus.

Aku menghampiri dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat. "Kau terluka, Harry?" tanyaku lagi mencoba tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya barusan.

Kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang, "Apa pedulimu?" jawabnya dingin.

Dadaku seakan terhantam batu, bagaimana dia bisa berpikir seperti itu disaat aku selalu merasa marah dan panas saat dia tak bersamaku, "AKU PEDULI PADAMU, HARRY!" teriakku keras, "AKU SELALU PEDULI PADAMU..."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, begitu juga denganku yang langsung bungkam begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Mata hijaunya tajam memandangku.

"Lupakan," kataku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya, aku berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang hampir saja terlontar keluar.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di tepi kolam aku melihat Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon di tepi sungai. Memilih menjauh aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dan sedikit melompat ke batu besar di tengah sungai dan memandangi aliran airnya yang tak begitu deras.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Ginny?" tanya Harry memecah lamunanku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Draco, jawab aku," serunya tak sabar.

Aku semakin kesal oleh tingkahnya yang terus bicara tentang Ginny, Ginny dan Ginny, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dingin.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku," katanya lagi lebih keras.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan amarahku dan tertawa mengejeknya, "Ya tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau semua urusannya adalah urusanmu."

"Kau kenapa sih? Itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku," teriaknya kesal.

"Dan kurasa aku tak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang Juliet-mu itu, Romeo," jawabku tak kalah kesal. 'Apa sih maunya terus bertanya tentang gadis Weasley itu? Dasar tak tahu diri," gerutuku dalam hati.

"Apa kesalahannya sampai kau begitu membencinya?" tanyanya lagi lebih memaksa, "Padahal aku tahu Ginny tak pernah menyenggolmu, Draco."

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan emosiku, dadaku serasa terbakar setiap kali dia bicara tentang gadis itu. Aku berdiri cepat dan menatap penuh amarah pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, "KAU TANYA APA KESALAHANNYA? DIA SELALU MENDEKATIMU DAN ITU BEGITU MEMBUATKU MUAK, POTTER!" teriakku kencang. Karena terlalu emosi aku tak memperhatikan pijakanku, dan…

BYUUURRRR…

Aku terkejut dan tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa, aku jatuh terduduk di dasar sungai dangkal yang dingin. Dan yang membuatku lebih tak dapat bergerak adalah aku melihat Harry berusaha menahan tawanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan tangan membekap mulutnya. Dadaku berdebar melihat dia seperti itu, "Bersumpahlah kau tak akan tertawa, Harry," ancamku.

Tapi ternyata setelah itu dia justru tertawa keras dan lepas, ada rasa hangat merasuk dalam hatiku. Rindu sekali rasanya mendengar tawanya yang seperti ini, entah berapa lama aku tak pernah merasa begitu lega.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu," geramku lagi sambil menghampirinya yang masih tertawa.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa, Draco, kau tampak aneh sekali," jawabnya geli. Aku tak merasa marah ataupun malu, aku merasa senang bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Tak ada kebencian dalam nada suaranya lagi.

Aku semakin mendekat dan membungkukkan tubuhku mendekatinya, "Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau disalahkan kalau aku sendirilah yang akan menutup mulutmu." dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi aku sudah menutup bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dadaku yang sedari tadi sudah berdebar serasa akan meledak saat itu juga. Aku merindukan pemuda ini, begitu besar sampai begitu sesak rasanya.

Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan lenganku saat dia berusaha memberontak dari pelukanku, tak perlu terlalu keras karena aku bisa merasakan kalau dia mulai bisa menerima ciumanku. Aku bersorak dalam hati saat dia membalas dengan begitu lembut. Saat ini aku seperti ditarik pada masa kami masih bersama dulu, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Aku tersenyum ditengah ciumanku saat dia mengijinkan lidahku mencecap seluruh rasanya sampai akhirnya dia memintaku menghentikan semua demi mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Dadaku terasa perih saat kulihat sebersit luka menghiasi mata hijaunya yang hangat, dan aku tercekat saat dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku, "Percayalah, aku juga berjanji akan melupakan ini, Draco."

Saat ini aku merasa begitu takut, aku takut dia melepaskan pelukanku lagi, aku takut kehilangan dia lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan aku langsung memeluknya erat seakan takut dia pergi dari sisiku, "Jangan, Harry, jangan lupakan semuanya," bisikku lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?' tanyanya ragu.

"Salahku, semua salahku. Aku tak pernah melupakanmu, Harry, semua tentangmu, tentang kita," jawabku bergetar. "Kembalilah padaku dan tinggalkan gadis Weasley itu," geramku marah sambil menangkup pipinya. Aku tak peduli dengan gengsi dan sebagainya, aku hanya ingin jujur kali ini.

Aku tercekat saat jemarinya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, "Aku tak akan meninggalkan Ginny, Draco," jawabnya pelan tapi mampu meremukkan dadaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan berusaha menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dada.

Dia meraih kedua telapak tanganku yang menangkup wajahnya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Perlahan dia mendekatiku dan mengecup bibirku, "Karena aku tak pernah bersamanya," jawabnya pelan dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu hangat menyelimuti jiwaku, perasaan lega yang tak bisa kusampaikan dengan kata-kata. Aku kembali memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku," bisikku lirih, "Aku lelah, Harry, aku lelah terus berlari darimu, sedangkan aku sendiri ingin kau menghampiriku dan tinggal di hidupku."

Dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku, "Kalau begitu jangan berlari lagi, biarkan aku menghampirimu," jawabnya lalu mencium bibirku dengan dalam. Aku tak mampu lagi menahan hasratku, rasa rinduku akan dirinya mengalahkan semua logika yang aku junjung tinggi selama ini. Persetan dengan harga diri dan sebagainya karena yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanya dia, hanya Harry.

Malam ini di bawah rimbunnya hutan terlarang aku kembali menjadikan dia sebagai milikku. Kami kembali bersatu dan mereguk semua hasrat yang terpendam dan terabaikan selama ini. Dinginnya malam terkalahkan oleh panasnya suhu tubuh yang meningkat karena gairah. Peluh bercampur dan menciptakan aroma laksana candu.

Aku buang semua atribut Malfoy-ku, saat ini aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang haus akan kejujuran. Kubiarkan egoismeku berkelana bebas, aku ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya, hanya milikku.

Suara hutan tak lagi sunyi, suara kami terlepas melagukan nama masing-masing, terbebas menyerukan irama jiwa yang selama ini terbelenggu oleh belitan kebohongan.

**.**

**.**

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang masih sedikit bergetar setelah penyatuan kami tadi, seperti mimpi rasanya bisa memeluknya lagi.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan memaksaku untuk melupakan semua ini lagi, Draco," bisiknya di dadaku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Aku berjanji," jawabku mantap, "Dan bersiaplah untuk satu hal lagi, Harry," sambungku.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku heran, "What?" tanyanya.

Aku menyeringai, "Bersiaplah untuk satu detensi lagi dari kepala sekolah karena kita telah melewatkan waktu mekar sempurna si bunga kristal," jawabku sambil melihat keseberang sungai dimana setangkai bunga berwarna putih nyaris transparan sudah hampir menguncup.

Dia mengikuti arah pandangku, "Oh, Merlin, ini semua gara-gara kau, Draco," keluhnya kesal sambil bergerak duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan dan membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dengan jubahku sambil kembali memeluknya erat, "Aku akan menikmati waktu detensiku lagi bersamamu, Harry," godaku tanpa mempedulikan decakan kesalnya.

"Ah, satu pertanyaan yang hampir terlupakan, dimana kau akan tinggal saat liburan natal nanti?" tanyaku teringat pada pertemuan kami di kantor kepala sekolah.

Dia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku singkat, "Tentu saja disini bersamamu. Aku malas bertemu para auror yang terus mengawasi kita sepanjang hari di Grimmauld Place," jawab Harry ringan.

Aku kembali menyeringai, "Bagus, pilihan yang tepat, Harry," jawabku dan kami tertawa bersama menganti seluruh waktu yang telah terbuang.

_Karena cinta diciptakan bukan untuk disimpan atau disembunyikan..._

**- End -**

**Ini cerita yang sama tapi dengan sudut pandang Draco. Entah mana yang berkenan dihati para reader sekalian, saya hanya bisa pasrah XD**

**Untuk Chellesmere, dua chap sebagai dukunganku untuk skripimu, SEMANGAT CHELLY...!**

**Review Please...**


	3. Normal PoV

Heart

Jealous

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : ****LEMON, SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**Normal PoV**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan sendiri sepanjang koridor dimana hanya ada beberapa siswa yang menghabiskan waktu sore mereka sambil menunggu waktu makan malam di aula besar. Kesendirian merupakan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya mengingat dia begitu benci keramaian.

Dia berjalan dengan gayanya yang begitu sempurna, nyaris tak ada cacat yang ditemukan pada diri pemuda itu selain sifat angkuh yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik para murid perempuan yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya dengan gaya mereka yang berlebihan, dan hanya dengusan kesal yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat para gadis yang bertingkah bak fangirling itu tertawa centil _– dan itu terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinganya - _saat dia melintas didepan mereka.

Mata abu-abunya menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk sendiri di bibir jendela besar yang ada di koridor samping tersebut. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu dari belakang, "Melihat sesuatu yang menarik, Harry?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Harry Potter tersebut sedikit terlonjak mendengar sapa dari belakangnya, "Draco, berhenti mengejutkanku," gerutunya pada Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang tersohor di dunia sihir itu.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mengejutkanmu?" tanyanya heran, "Bukankah kau saja yang terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunanmu?"

"Aku tidak melamun," bantah Harry sambil kembali melemparkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Draco tersenyum tipis dan duduk disamping Harry dengan arah pandang yang bertolak belakang, "Keberatan kalau kutemani?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry mengedikkan bahunya, "Asal kau simpan tongkat sihirmu baik-baik karena aku sedang tak ingin ribut."

Draco mendengus, "Aku cuma ingin menemanimu, Harry, separah itukah anggapanmu?" kata Draco kesal.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Bicara apa kau ini? Kau bisa menemaniku kapanpun kau mau," jawabnya ringan tanpa melihat pada pangeran Slytherin itu.

Dada Draco berdebar halus mendengar kata-kata pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan ini, walau mereka sempat berpisah sebentar karena alasan konyolnya. Ya, mereka telah mengakhiri permusuhannya saat perang berakhir. Hukuman satu tahun penjara untuk orang tua Draco yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal bersama selama empat bulan telah mengubah semuanya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Harry heran melihat pemuda itu tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Draco tersenyum samar dan memandang mata emerald Harry yang bersinar terang, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Harry memandang wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan seksama, tak susah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Draco. Sifatnya memang angkuh dan sering kali menyebalkan. Dia selalu memandang sinis pada orang lain tetapi sorot abu-abu itu selalu hangat saat memandangnya. Sifatnya yang _over protective_ justru membuat Harry tersanjung karena dia merasa dicintai. Tangan putihnya yang selalu menepis uluran tangan orang lain terasa begitu lembut saat memeluknya, dan bibirnya yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata pedas terasa memabukkan saat menciumnya.

Harry tersentak oleh lamunannya sendiri, dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk keluar dari bayangan Draco.

Draco menyeringai melihat Harry yang memalingkan wajahnya setelah memandangnya, ada rona merah di sisi wajahnya, "Kau membayangkan apa?" tanya Draco menggoda. Dan dia tertawa pelan melihat Harry diam dan tak menjawab. Dengan gemas ditariknya jubah Harry dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam.

Harry tercekat, dadanya bergetar oleh kelakuan Draco yang terang-terangan menciumnnya di depan umum. Harry tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar pekikan kecil gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka. Seluruh Hogwarts telah mengetahui hubungan mereka dan sempat terjadi kehebohan pada awalnya. Dengan sengaja dilingkarkannya lengannya pada leher Draco dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang berakhir disaat paru-paru telah menjerit meminta asupan oksigen.

"Aku suka kalau kau begini, Harry," goda Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan, "Tak salah kan bersikap _possesive _pada milikku sendiri?" jawab Harry kalem yang membuat Draco menyeringai senang.

Harry melompat pelan dari duduknya dan berdiri, "Aku lapar, kita ke aula sekarang?" ajak Harry pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Harry di depannya. Mereka sama-sama tak peduli pada pandangan murid-murid yang mengarah pada siluet mereka berdua yang tampak begitu pas dan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

"Duduk bersamaku?" tawar Draco saat mereka telah sampai di aula besar.

Harry menatap ke meja Slytherin dan menjawab lambaian tangan Blaise, Theo dan Pansy yang telah menjadi temannya juga. "Tidak, aku tak mau Ron meledak lagi kalau aku terlalu mengabaikan dia," jawab Harry sambil memberikan cengiran pada sahabatnya yang berambut merah yang melotot padanya dari meja Gryffindor.

Draco berdecak sedikit kesal, "Kau tak perlu terlalu mempedulikan dia kan?"

Harry tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Draco, "See You, dear," pamit Harry tanpa mempedulikan omelan Draco sambil melangkah ke meja asramanya.

Draco tak jadi marah begitu mendengar panggilan Harry padanya, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"What?" tanya Draco ketus, "Pandangan mata kalian mencurigakan sekali."

"Dia lebih memilih Weasley itu dari pada kau, Draco?" goda Pansy sambil melirik pada Harry yang duduk diantara Ron dan Ginny. Pansy tergelak saat Draco memberikan pandangan membunuh padanya, "Maksudku Ron, Draco, bukan adiknya yang manis itu," goda gadis itu lagi diikuti tawa Blaise dan Theo, sedangkan Draco mencoba tak peduli pada tiga orang yang berani menggodanya itu. kalau itu orang lain pasti Draco tak akan sungkan memberikan satu kutukan pada yang menggodanya.

Draco terkejut saat jubahnya tersiram jus labu dari gelas seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Draco sambil menjauh dari gadis itu. dia mengibaskan jubahnya yang basah.

"Maaf, tadi gelasku tak sengaja tersenggol tanganku," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap Draco, "Biar aku bersihkan jubahmu," katanya sambil menghapus sisa jus dengan sapu tangan putihnya.

Draco mendengus dan berdiri dengan cepat menghindari tangan gadis itu, "Cukup, biar aku sendiri saja," jawabnya sambil melangkah keluar dari aula besar. Dia tak peduli pada pandangan gadis itu yang sedikit kecewa pada penolakannya.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran yang mengalir. Jubahnya yang kotor telah ditangani oleh tongkat sihirnya, hanya saja dia ingin menjauh dari gadis itu, gadis yang telah menunpahkan jus labu ke jubahnya, gadis yang sempat dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dulu, Astoria Greengrass.

Gadis itu cantik, sangat cantik malah, tapi Draco tak suka dipaksa mencintai seseorang hingga akhirnya kedua orang tuanya menyerah dan memasrahkan semua pada keputusan Draco. Lagi pula kakak perempuan Astoria, Daphne Greengrass adalah teman seasramanya dan satu angkatan dengannya, gadis yang menyebalkan seperti Pansy dulu.

"Senang ya bisa disentuh oleh gadis secantik dia?" sindir sebuah suara di belakang Draco.

Draco mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu dari cermin besar di depannya. Dia membalikkan badannya, "Kau cemburu?" godanya pada pemuda bermata hijau yang melangkah mendekatinya itu.

"Cemburu?" tanya Harry pelan sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Draco dan membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu memeluk pinggangnya, "Untuk apa cemburu? Aku bukan kau yang selalu membesar-besarkan masalah," jawabnya sombong tapi Draco mendengar ada nada kesal pada suaranya yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil, 'Dasar keras kepala', gerutunya dalam hati mendengar bantahan kekasihnya itu. Darahnya mengalir deras merasakan panas tubuh Harry yang semakin menggodanya, 'Sepertinya aku harus memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya'.

"Baiklah, kau memang pengertian, dear," jawab Draco sebelum mencium bibir Harry dan membelainya lembut dengan lidahnya. Dia suka mendengar erangan Harry saat lidahnya mendominasi mulutnya. Draco membelai pinggang Harry dengan begitu lembut dan mencium pangkal lehernya yang menciptakan sensasi tersendiri bagi Harry.

Harry tersentak saat jari-jari panjang Draco menyusup ke dalam bajunya dan membelai dadanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Gairah mulai menggulung akal sehatnya dan membuangnya jauh.

"Draco, stop it," desah Harry dengan suara bergetar saat jari Draco menggoda satu titik sensitif di dadanya.

Draco menyeringai pada kekasihnya, "Kau ingin aku berhenti? Come on, Harry, aku janji ini tak akan lama," godanya saat melihat wajah Harry yang telah memerah dengan napas yang memburu.

"Jangan gila, Draco, ini di kamar mandi," jawab Harry tersengal saat tangan Draco membelai tubuhnya yang memanas.

"Lalu? Dimana masalahnya? Tak ada orang disini," tantang Draco semakin berani menggunakan tangannya pada Harry, bibirnya semakin panas menyerang leher pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Harry tersentak kuat saat tangan Draco telah memanjanya, "Oh shit, Draco," erangnya. Di tengah alam sadarnya yang semakin hilang dia mencoba mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat saat Draco mendorongnya ke dinding dan menekannya kuat. Harry tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi, otaknya terkunci oleh buaian Draco, dia hanya mampu memeluk erat pundak kekasihnya.

Matanya terbelalak saat Draco mengangkat satu kakinya untuk melingkari pinggangnya, "Draco, apa yang..." dan teriakannya tertelan oleh ciuman Draco saat pemuda berambut pirang itu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Harry memanas, gairah telah membakarnya dengan begitu dahsyat dan dia hanya bisa meremas kuat pundak Draco saat pemuda itu membawanya menjauhi dataran logika. Perlahan tapi pasti Draco menunjukkan satu dunia yang serba abstrak padanya, dunia yang mampu membuatnya gila dan hilang akal.

Tak lama tubuh mereka menegang saat dunia mereka pecah dan menjadi seputih salju, erangan tertutup oleh ciuman yang semakin kuat, tubuh mereka tersentak kecil dan bergetar perlahan sebelum akhirnya mereda.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup lembut pipi Harry yang masih tersengal dan lemas, dipeluknya tubuh yang masih terasa panas itu, "Apa kubilang, tak akan lama kan?" bisiknya pelan.

"_Pervert,_" maki Harry dengan suara bergetar.

Draco terkekeh lalu melepaskan tubuh mereka perlahan dan membereskan semua dengan tongkat _Hawtron_-nya.

Harry melepaskan kacamatanya dan mencuci wajahnya yang memerah di wastafel, dia tersenyum saat merasakan Draco memeluknya dari belakang, "Thanks, love. Kuharap kau tak perlu cemburu lagi melihatku dengan orang lain," goda Draco.

Harry berbalik dan mengecup lembut bibir Draco, "Sudah kubilang aku tak cemburu, Draco," jawabnya ringan sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Draco hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat pemuda yang mata hijaunya sangat dipujanya itu menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Jadi, kapan orang tua Malfoy keluar dari Azkaban?" tanya Hermione pada Harry saat mereka duduk bertiga di halaman samping bersama Ron saat istirahat siang, "Hukumannya hanya satu tahun kan?"

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin pertengahan tahun depan mereka bisa keluar," jawab Harry.

"Tak kusangka mereka mau menolongmu saat perang berlangsung, mate," kata Ron sambil menggaruk rambut merah menyalanya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sendiri tak menyangka akan begitu, tapi aku sedikit menyesal karena pernyataanku kalau mereka membantuku tak bisa langsung membebaskan mereka dari penjara."

Hermione menyentuh lembut lengan Harry, "Tak apa, Harry, penjara satu tahun untuk membersihkan nama baik jauh lebih bagus dari pada hukuman mati seperti yang dijatuhkan pada seluruh pelahap maut," jawab gadis berambut coklat itu pada sahabatnya.

Harry hanya mengangguk setuju, toh hubungan dia dengan dua Malfoy senior itu pun sekarang telah membaik. Beberapa kali dia menjenguk mereka bersama Draco dan kepala sekolah. Kata maaf dan terima kasih menghancurkan dinding permusuhan diantara mereka, bahkan Narcissa malfoy beralih sayang pada Harry.

Harry tercekat saat mata hijaunya melihat Draco muncul dari ujung koridor dengan dua gadis cantik di sampingnya. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu berusaha menarik-narik lengan jubah Draco seakan memaksa Draco untuk mendengarkannya, sedangkan yang berambut hitam diam saja sambil berusaha menarik gadis berambut pirang untuk melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Draco.

Harry mengenal si rambut pirang, dia adalah Daphne Greengrass, gadis Slytherin yang juga seangkatan dengannya dan Draco, tapi yang berambut hitam tak begitu dikenalnya, yang pasti gadis itu sangat cantik, gadis yang kemarin duduk di sebelah Draco dan menumpahkan jus labunya di jubah kekasihnya itu.

"Itu Greengrass bersaudara," kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya, "Hai, Mione, Ron," sapanya pada dua Gryffindor yang lain.

"Hai, Pans," balas dua sahabat Harry itu pada Pansy Parkinson yang kini telah berteman dengan mereka semenjak Harry memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Draco.

"Greengrass bersaudara?" tanya Harry tak yakin.

Pansy mengangguk dan menyilangkan kakinya, "Yang berambut hitam itu nemanya Astoria, adik dari Daphne. Dia kan dulu sempat dijodohkan dengan Draco."

"WHAT?" seru mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar informasi dari pansy.

Pansy menatap mereka heran sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalian belum pernah dengar?" tanyanya balik dan mengangguk paham saat ketiganya menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry penasaran, saat itu dia yakin ada yang membara di sudut hatinya.

Hermione dan Ron juga Pansy menyeringai melihat wajah Harry yang berubah merah, mata hijaunya berkilat aneh yang mereka tahu kalau pemuda itu 'mungkin' cemburu.

"Itu masa lalu, Draco menolak dan tak menanggapi perjodohan itu sampai akhirnya Aunt Cissy menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Draco. Lagipula itu cuma pembicaraan sekilas saja," terang Pansy, "Tapi sepertinya Astoria memang menaruh hati pada Draco dan kakaknya mendukung penuh," katanya lagi.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya dan mata emeraldnya lurus menatap Draco, entah apa yang dirasakannya saat itu yang pasti dia serasa ingin memukul seseorang.

"Cukup, Pans, kalau kau teruskan aku takut nanti akan ada yang meledak," gurau Ron sambil melirik Harry, dan dua gadis itu pun terkikik geli.

Harry mendengus kesal, "Jangan bodoh, siapa yang kau maksud?" bantah Harry sambil menyiapkan hatinya karena dia melihat Draco menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapa Draco pada semuanya.

Harry tak menjawab, dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar tak karuan sejak melihat Draco bersama dua gadis itu tadi.

Draco mengernyit heran sambil duduk di samping Harry, "Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung melihat Harry yang sama sekali tak tersenyum.

Pansy tertawa kecil, "Sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak, Drakie," goda pansy pada sahabatnya itu dan tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Draco mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tak dia suka.

"Apa maksudmu? Menjaga jarak? Dengan siapa?" tanya Draco tak mengerti.

Harry berdiri, "Abaikan dia, sekarang aku mau kembali ke asrama, kepalaku pusing," jawab Harry sambil melangkah meninggalkan kelompoknya.

Draco semakin bingung, dia melihat tiga orang di depannya yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdecak kesal dan mengejar Harry yang semakin menjauh, "Hei, Harry, tunggu aku," teriaknya.

Harry melambatkan langkahnya membiarkan Draco berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco.

Harry tersenyum kacil, dia tak mau terlalu emosi menanggapi kejadian barusan, "Tidak, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya.

Draco menahan lengan Harry lembut dan menariknya ke sudut koridor yang sepi, "Aku antar ke Hospital Wing?" tawar Draco pada Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar, Draco, lagipula setelah ini sudah tak ada kelas kan?" jawabnya lagi.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Harry yang sejak tadi berusaha menghindari tatapannya, mata hijaunya seakan enggan menatapnya, "Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan padaku," paksa Draco halus sambil menyentuh sisi wajah Harry dan mendongakkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk.

Harry melihat ada kilau cemas di mata abu-abu Draco, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya tentang Greengrass bersaudara itu tapi dia tak mau membuat Draco marah, 'Biarlah, itu Cuma masa lalu', batinnya.

"Harry? Kenapa diam?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Draco dengan erat. Dia ingin menenangkan hatinya dari perasaan aneh yang melandanya barusan, "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah," bantah Harry pelan.

Draco memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan diam, dia tahu Harry berbohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, tapi dia tak mau memaksa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah," jawab Draco.

Harry mengangguk tapi tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Ada rasa takut -atau apalah itu- yang tiba-tiba merayap di hatinya.

Draco terkekeh pelan dan mendekap Harry semakin erat, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tak biasanya begini?" tanya Draco gemas.

"Apa aku tak boleh begini?" Harry balik bertanya.

Draco tertawa pelan dan mendongakkan wajah Harry, "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja, Harry, apa saja," jawab Draco sambil perlahan mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut. Dadanya berdebar halus merasakan kehangatan yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya, betapa dia mencintai pemuda ini. Saat bersama Harry semua sifatnya melunak walau terkadang keegoisan masih dominan dalam dirinya.

Harry pun tersenyum dalam ciuman Draco, dia mencintai pemuda angkuh ini dan sering kali dia merasa takut kehilangan. Selama bersama Draco sebisa mungkin Harry membuang sifat keras kepalanya, dia tak ingin membuat Draco marah dan kesal. Ditanamkannya rasa percaya yang begitu besar pada pemuda berambut pirang itu walau hatinya terkadang merasa ragu. Seperti tentang Greengrass bersaudara, disimpannya rapat rasa cemburunya, dia tak ingin berprasangka buruk pada Draco, 'Semua akan baik-baik saja,' batinnya.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya, kami mencarimu sejak tadi, Draco," kata sebuah suara yang mengejutkan mereka.

Dada Harry kembali terasa aneh saat melihat dua Greengrass itu disini, dengan enggan dia melepaskan pelukan Draco.

"Apa lagi? Jangan terus mengikutiku," bentak Draco kesal. Mata abu-abunya memandang Harry yang berusaha tak mempedulikan mereka.

Daphne berkacak pinggang dan menjawab dengan ketus, matanya menatap Harry dengan sinis, "Ada yang harus aku bicarakan , masalah tadi dan ini penting, Draco."

'Masalah tadi? Masalah apa? Kenapa Draco tak menceritakan perihal itu padaku?, batin Harry.

Wajah Draco menegang, dia mundur selangkah, "Kutemui kau nanti sebelum makan malam," pamitnya pada Harry lalu dia pergi bersama kedua gadis itu.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, sang kakak memandangnya dengan dingin sedangkan sang adik seolah meminta maaf pada Harry melalui pandangan matanya. 'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang disembunyikan Draco dariku?', tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan diam ditatapnya punggung Draco yang menjauh pergi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Saat ini para murid sebagian besar telah meninggalkan aula besar, tapi Harry belum juga melihat Draco di meja asramanya untuk makan malam. Perasaannya semakin gelisah setelah seharian ini begitu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya bingung. Yang membuatnya semakin kalut adalah bahwa Harry pun tak melihat sosok dua Greengrass itu di mejanya.

"Kau masih mau menunggu Draco disini, Harry?" tanya Ron bosan. Ron dan Hermione sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka sejak tadi, mereka hanya menunggu Harry yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Aku tak menunggunya," bantah pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku sudah selesai, kita kembali sekarang," katanya setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Sesampainya di pintu aula dia berpapasan dengan Draco, dan lagi-lagi Harry harus melihatnya bersama dua gadis Greengrass itu.

"Hai," sapa Draco sambil menahan lengan Harry, "Maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk sambil memandang dua gadis yang berjalan melewatinya, dia bisa mendengar Daphne mendengus padanya.

"Temani aku makan ya?" pinta Draco.

Harry menatap kekasihnya itu dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal dan marahnya karena pemuda berambut pirang itu telah mengingkari janjinya untuk menemuinya sebelum makan malam. "Baiklah," jawabnya setelah menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia pun berpisah dengan Ron dan Hermione untuk mengikuti Draco.

Dipandangnginya Draco yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan diam, 'Apa yang dilakukannya bersama dua gadis itu?', tanya Harry dalam hati, tapi dia tetap tak berani menanyakannya, dia takut Draco tersinggung karena merasa urusannya dicampuri.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Draco mengejutkan Harry.

Harry memainkan gelas jusnya, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Draco menyentuh tangan Harry, "Kau marah?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat getir, "Tidak, Draco, aku tak punya alasan untuk marah kan?"

Draco mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan putih lalu menjauhkan piringnya yang telah kosong, "Maafkan aku, tadi ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," jelas Draco karena dia melihat kilat kecewa di mata hijau Harry.

"Sekarang sudah selesai?" tanya Harry sambil memandang kilau kelabu Draco.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Harry, "Belum," jawabnya pelan sambil memainkan jemari Harry yang digenggamnya.

Harry kembali menghela nafas panjang, dia benar-benar hampir meledak, "Bisa aku kembali ke asrama sekarang? Aku belum menyelesaikan esai ku," katanya mencoba bersabar.

Draco menahan tangan Harry yang mencoba lepas darinya, "Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin bersamamu," rayunya mencoba meredakan amarah Harry.

"Draco, sampai besok ya, aku tunggu kau jam sepuluh pagi," kata Daphne dengan suara dibuat semanja mungkin sambil membelai bahu Draco dari belakang dan melemparkan pandangan tak suka pada Harry. Lalu dia menarik adiknya -yang sekali lagi seolah meminta maaf pada Harry melalui matanya- dan menghilang di pintu aula.

Draco mengeratkan genggamannya pada Harry saat melihat wajah pemuda itu mengeras, "Harry, dengarkan aku, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku... aku hanya..." kata-kata Draco terhenti lalu dia menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu."

Dada Harry semakin terasa sakit karena ternyata Draco memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Perlahan ditariknya tengannya dari genggaman Draco, "Tak apa, sampai besok, Draco, kalau kau tak sibuk," jawab Harry sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari aula besar.

Draco terpaku menatap punggung kekasihnya lalu tertunduk dalam, "Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya padamu," bisiknya lirih.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Selepas kelas sejarah sihir pagi ini Harry memilih duduk sendiri di tepi danau yang sepi, dipandanginya air danau yang tampak jernih dan berkilau. Ditangannya terdapat sepucuk surat dari kementrian yang memberikan rekomendasi untuk Harry di departemen auror. Berkali-kali Harry membaca surat itu, ada rasa bangga dan haru dalam hatinya mengingat ayahnya pun dulu bekerja sebagai auror. "Aku akan meneruskan jejakmu, Dad," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon setelah menyimpan surat rekomendasi itu baik-baik di dalam tasnya. Pikirannya kembali pada Draco yang sudah dua hari ini tampak begitu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Setiap kali mereka bersama keduanya hanya mampu diam seakan tenggelam oleh pikirannya masing-masing. Harry merindukan kebersamaan mereka yang selalu hangat, bukan kebersamaan yang terasa kosong. Ada rasa kesal dan marah, ingin rasanya dia memaki Draco ataupun kedua Greengrass itu tapi sekuat tenaga dia tak ingin membuat Draco marah ataupun tersinggung, 'Aku akan mencoba untuk tetap percaya padanya,' batin Harry.

"Aku mencarimu, Harry," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan terkesiap melihat siapa yang datang, pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya, "Hai," sapa Harry pelan.

Draco menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Harry, keduanya kembali diam. Suasana hening yang memuakkan untuk Harry, ingin rasanya dia meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian disana.

"Harry..." panggil Draco memecah kesunyian.

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap mata abu-abu kekasihnya.

Draco tampak gugup, "Mungkin saat natal nanti aku... tak bisa bersamamu," sampainya lirih.

Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak, hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan puzzle, lidahnya kelu, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Natal yang telah direncanakannya bersama Draco, yang akan mereka habiskan di Hogwarts tanpa pengawasan para auror di Grimmauld Place, Natal yang diharapkan akan menjadi Natal yang istimewa untuk mereka berdua.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Tak apa, Draco," potong Harry, "Disini ada beberapa murid yang tak pulang, jadi aku bisa melewatkan Natalku bersama mereka," jawab Harry sambil berdiri bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Harry, dengarkan aku, please," pinta Draco sambil mengejar Harry dan menahan lengannya.

Harry menepis cekalan Draco dengan halus, ditahannya emosinya yang nyaris meledak, dia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Suaranya tak jadi keluar saat dilihatnya Daphne Greengrass menghampiri mereka sendirian, tanpa adiknya, "Kau sudah mengatakan pada kekasihmu itu dimana kau akan merayakan Natalmu, Draco?" tanyanya sinis.

Harry terhenyak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Daphne," desis Draco marah.

Daphne tertawa licik, "Saat liburan tiba nanti kita langsung ke rumahku, Draco," katanya lagi sambil berlalu dari hadapan dua pemuda itu.

Harry menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan begitu kuat sehingga buku-buku tangannya memutih, wajahnya mengeras karena emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Draco menyentuh pelan lengan Harry, "Dengarkan aku, Harry, suatu saat aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Kapan?" tanya Harry dingin.

Draco tercekat mendengar nada suara Harry, "... tidak sekarang," jawabnya lirih.

Harry melepaskan tangan Draco, mata hijaunya memancarkan rasa kecewa yang begitu besar sampai Draco tak mampu memandangnya, dia tersenyum kecut, "Pergilah, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Dulu kau pernah meninggalkanku, Draco, jadi kurasa kali ini aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu," jawab Harry sambil berlalu dari hadapan pangeran Slytherin itu.

Draco begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Harry, dadanya bergemuruh kencang, bagaimana mungkin dia mampu kehilangan pemuda itu sekali lagi? Belum genap setahun mereka bersama dan harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini? Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan dunianya seakan gelap saat dia membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Harry, 'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi," tekad Draco dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap punggung Harry yang mulai menjauh, dengan mengepalkan tangannya Draco berlari mengejar Harry dan memeluk erat pemuda berkacamata itu dari belakang, "Tidak, Harry, dengarkan aku, akan aku jelaskan semuanya," paksa Draco dengan suara gemetar.

Harry tercekat, dia tak mampu berontak dari dekapan Draco dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam, "Aku tak mau memaksamu," jawabnya ketus.

Draco membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Harry, dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja, Harry, kau boleh memaksaku, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, tapi jangan minta aku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Harry terhenyak, "Draco," bisik Harry, dia tak pernah melihat Draco selemah ini, tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang terkepal erat dan gemetar, wajah tampannya masih terbenam di pundaknya, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Ini tentang ayahku," kata Draco saat Harry mengajaknya kembali duduk di tepi danau.

"Uncle Lucius? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Beberapa hari ini kesehatan Dad menurun drastis, bahkan dia sempat tak sadarkan diri beberapa kali, dan penanganan medis di Azkaban begitu minim. Kementrian menolak permohonanku untuk membawanya ke St. Mungo."

Harry begitu terkejut, "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

Draco menunduk lemah, "Aku berusaha menanganinya sendiri, Harry. Sampai akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu Daphne mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalau dia telah mendengar berita itu dari orang tuanya yang bekerja di kementrian."

"Lalu?" kejar Harry.

Mata abu-abu Draco memandang Harry dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar, "Mereka menawarkan bantuan padaku, Harry, mereka bersedia memberikan rekomendasi pada kepala kementrian agar ayahku bisa dibawa ke St. Mungo..." katanya menggantung.

Dada Harry berdebar kencang, dia takut mendengar kelanjutannya tapi dia juga harus tahu, "Teruskan, Draco, apa mereka mengajukan syarat padamu?"

Draco terus memandang Harry seakan ingin menumpahkan semua ganjalan di hatinya, "Mereka memintaku... untuk menerima Astoria sebagai... calon istriku," jawabnya lirih.

Berita itu bagai petir di telinga Harry, jantungnya seakan terkoyak dan hancur dalam satu remasan. Lidahnya kelu, tak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya yang membeku.

"Maafkan aku, karena itulah aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Harry, maafkan aku," bisik Draco lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Harry mencoba mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, ditahannya perih dan sakit di dadanya, dia tak boleh bersikap egois. Perlahan dia berdiri dan memandang lepas ke tengah danau, "Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, aku tak bisa menahanmu, Draco," katanya dengan bergetar.

Draco tersentak, dia berdiri di belakang Harry, dengan kasar diputarnya tubuh pemuda yang membelakanginya itu supaya menghadapnya, "TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI BETAPA SULITNYA AKU MEMUTUSKAN SEMUA INI, HARRY?" teriaknya marah, "TIDAKKAH KAU PAHAMI BETAPA BESAR KEHILANGANKU KALAU AKU MENOLAK ATAU MENERIMA SYARAT MEREKA?"

Harry tercekat, dia melihat kilau abu-abu itu tampak begitu lelah dan putus asa, "Draco, maaf aku..."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menahanku, Harry? Semudah itukah kau melepasku untuk mereka? Tidak inginkah kau terus bersamaku?" bisik Draco parau, kepalanya tertunduk begitu dalam.

Tubuh Harry bergetar, dadanya bergejolak menahan rasa, dia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Draco. Perlahan tangannya terulur lalu dia memeluk erat dada kekasihnya yang tampak terpuruk itu, "Maafkan aku, Draco, aku ingin menahanmu, aku tak ingin melepasmu dan aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi pantaskah aku bersikap egois seperti itu? aku pun ingin uncle Lucius sembuh," bisik Harry.

Draco merengkuh tubuh Harry dalam dekapannya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua," rintihnya di bahu Harry.

Harry menangkup wajah Draco yang pucat dengan telapak tangannya yang masih gemetar, lalu perlahan dia mencium bibir tipis Draco, menenangkan kekasihnya dengan kecupannya. Dia membiarkan saja saat Draco membalas ciumannya dengan dalam dan kasar, dibiarkannya pemuda itu menumpahkan semua emosinya. Ada rasa asin menyeruak masuk diantara bibir mereka yang berpagut, Harry tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menangis. Dengan lembut pemuda berkacamata itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Draco dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Draco, aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu," bisik Harry, kali ini dia tak peduli walau harus bersikap egois, dia hanya ingin jujur. Jemarinya mengusap setitik air yang membasahi pipi pucat Draco lalu diciumnya dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Draco," bisiknya.

Lama mereka berdiam diri dalam pelukan, tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka, hanya detak jantung dan tautan tangan yang bicara.

"Aku ingin menjenguk uncle Lucius, bolehkah?" tanya Harry memecah kebisuan mereka.

Draco tak langsung menjawab, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap kedua sisi wajah Harry, "Kita menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang agar dia bisa mengantar kita ke Azkaban. Aku memiliki ijin khusus untuk berkunjung selama ayahku sakit," jawab Draco akhirnya dan Harry pun mengangguk cepat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry miris menatap ruangan yang gelap dan lembab itu, dan lebih miris lagi melihat Lucius Malfoy, penyihir terpandang di dunianya, terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di ranjang kayu yang tua dan reot. Wajah pucatnya tampak semakin pucat, bibirnya sedikit membiru dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Dia melihat sang istri, Narcissa Malfoy, duduk di sisi ranjang sambil tak henti membelai rambut pirang Lucius, pemandangan yang membuat sesak. Hanya ada mereka berempat disana, karena sang kepala sekolah yang mengantar mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja, dia ingin memberikan prifasi pada birunya menatap Harry, lalu wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Harry, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Bibir Harry bergetar, dia takut air mata tumpah dari mata hijaunya, "Baik, Aunt Cissy," jawab Harry parau, "Maaf, aku baru mendengar kabar tentanng Uncle Lucius."

Narcissa tersenyum lemah, "Kesehatannya terus menurun, begitu banyak yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Pihak kementrian tidak mengijinkan Lucius dirawat di St. Mungo, tapi aku bisa menerima itu, semua sudah resiko menjadi tahanan Azkaban," jawabnya lagi.

Harry tak mampu lebih lama menatap wajah wanita yang walau tampak kuyu itu tapi masih terlihat sisa kecantikannya, dia menatap Draco seakan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Mum… mungkin kita akan bisa membawa Dad ke St. Mungo," kata Draco pelan.

Narcissa membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu, Son? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung.

Perlahan Draco menjelaskan semuanya, tentang keluarga Greengrass dan tentang syarat yang diberikan mereka pada Draco.

Narcissa berdiri dan menghampiri putranya, "PLAAAKK…" suara tamparan menggema di ruangan yag kecil itu.

Harry terkejut pada apa yang dilakukan Narcissa pada Draco, begitu juga dengan Draco. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan martabat keluarga kita, Draco. keluarga Malfoy tak pernah tunduk pada perintah orang lain," desis wanita itu marah.

Pemuda pirang itu mengusap pipinya yang memerah, "Mum, aku akan melakukannya untuk Dad," jawab Draco lirih, dan Harry hanya mampu tertunduk lemah.

Mata biru Narcissa masih berkilat marah, "Kita punya harga diri, Draco. Kita boleh menerima bantuan orang lain, tapi kalau dia mengajukan syarat itu sama saja dengan menghina kita, menghina ayahmu."

"Mum…" sergah Draco.

"Lebih baik kita mati dengan cara terhormat daripada harus menjadi budak orang lain," desis wanita itu lagi.

Draco mengusap wajahnya yang pucat, dia meremas rambut pirangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding batu yang lembab, "Tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan Dad, Mum," bisiknya.

"Dan kau siap kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupmu?" tanya Narcissa balik pada Draco, tangan putihnya menyentuh bahu Harry dengan lembut.

Harry tercekat, mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan kilau kelabu Draco. bibirnya terasa kelu karena ternyata Narcissa tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Draco.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Draco, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tentukan sendiri hidupmu. Mum dan Dad tak akan pernah lagi mengatur apa yang harus kau lakukan," kata Narcissa dengan tegas.

Draco tak mampu berkata-kata, dia maju dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya, ditahannya air mata yang hampir tumpah. Dengan cepat dia melangkah keluar menemui Minerva McGonagall yang sedang berbincang dengan Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, apakah sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir aku memiliki hak istimewa?" tanya Harry dengan lantang.

"Apa maksudmu, Mr. Potter?" tanya Shacklebolt bingung begitu pun dengan McGonagall.

"Tidak bisa kah aku meminta sesuatu sebagai imbalan atas jasa-jasaku mengalahkan penyihir gila itu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Dua orang dewasa itu tercekat, tak biasanya Harry bersikap demikian, bahkan dia begitu benci dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan oleh semua orang, dia juga menolak menerima pengharagaan dari kemetrian atas keberaniannya melawan Voldemort, tapi kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu justru meminta sesuatu pada menteri sihir yang memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas keputusan di kementrian.

"Apa yang mau kau minta, Mr. Potter?" tanya menteri sihir itu.

Harry memandang lurus pada pria berkulit hitam di depannya, "Tidak bisakah kau membawa Mr. Malfoy ke St. Mungo?" tanyanya tegas.

Mr. Shacklebolt menghela nafas panjang, "... Ini sudah menjadi peraturan disini, Mr. potter, maafkan aku."

Harry mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, "Kau sendiri tahu, Tanpa keluarga Malfoy mungkin saat perang berlangsung akulah yang akan mati, bukan Voldemort. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku membalas jasa mereka?"

"Harry, kau tak boleh bicara begitu," kata McGonagall dengan nada prihatin.

"Kalau mereka tak menolongku maka aku akan ikut terkubur bersama profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Snape, kepala sekolah," jawab Harry lagi.

Kali ini McGonagall hanya bisa diam.

"Kami sudah meringankan hukuman mereka, Mr. potter," bantah Shacklebolt.

Harry kembali memandang pria di depannya, "Aku berhutang nyawa pada mereka, walau sebenarnya akulah yang paling ingin mati diantara semuanya."

"Harry…" kata McGonagall sambil memegang bahu Harry mencoba menenangkan muridnya itu.

"Haruskah aku berlutut di depanmu, Sir?" tanya Harry lemah.

"Cukup, Son, jangan lakukan itu," cegah Narcissa yang baru keluar dari kamar Lucius bersama Draco, "Keluarga kita tidak akan berlutut di hadapan orang lain."

Dada Harry berdebar kencang mendengar kata 'keluarga kita' keluar dari bibir merah Narcissa, keluarga yang dia tak pernah punya. Harry tersenyum getir, "Aunt bilang 'keluarga kita'? kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk keluarga yang baru kumiliki ini, Aunt Cissy," jawab Harry lagi.

Narcissa mengusap lembut wajah Harry, juga bekas lukanya, lalu wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh Harry, "Aku tak mau melihat anak-anakku berlutut di hadapan orang lain, aku yakin Lucius pun tak suka kalian melakukan ini,"

Minerva McGonagall tak mampu membendung air matanya melihat Narcissa yang begitu menyayangi Harry. Wanita tua itu yang paling tahu –setelah Dumbledore- tentang penderitaan Harry selama ini, penderitaannya hidup sebatang kara seumur hidup dan harus mengalami siksaan terus menerus dari keluarga ibunya. Dan kini ada lengan seorang ibu yang tengah memeluknya, memeluk anak yang tetap bertahan hidup itu.

"Kingsley, aku sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts juga memohon padamu untuk Lucius Malfoy," kata Minerva McGonagall mengejutkan semua yang ada disana, "Apakah kau juga tak mau mendengarkan permohonanku?"

Sekali lagi Mr. Shacklebolt hanya mampu terdiam, matanya menatap keempat orang yang berdiri di depannya itu. "Aku tak bisa mengijinkannya ke St. Mungo, tapi karena melihat jasa kalian untuk dunia sihir maka aku akan menempatkan Lucius Malfoy di ruangan yang lebih besar dan mendapatkan perawatan khusus dari St. Mungo," katanya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Narcissa ternganga, dia seperti tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tanpa sadar wanita itu meneteskan air mata yang biasanya tabu keluar dari mata birunya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan itu, karena bagaimanapun Lucius adalah tahanan Azkaban. Tapi aku akan memastikan dia mendapatkan perawatan yang layak," sambung menteri sihir itu lagi.

Tubuh Narcissa lemas dan merosot ke lantai batu yang dingin, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya yang indah. Harry dan Draco spontan memeluk wanita yang tampak rapuh itu, "Mum," bisik Draco.

"Terima kasih," ucap Narcissa lirih pada Shacklebolt, setelahnya dia hanya mampu memeluk dua pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kepala sekolah, terima kasih untuk dukungan anda tadi," kata Draco setelah mereka tiba kembali di Hogwarts melalui jaringan floo di kantor McGonagall.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum lega, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. potter lah yang berusaha keras," jawab wanita itu kembali memanggil nama mereka dengan resmi karena mereka telah berada di lingkungan sekolah. "Sekarang pergilah ke aula besar, jam makan malam telah tiba," perintah wanita tua itu lembut dan tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya keluar dari kantornya.

**.**

Mereka masuk ke dalam aula besar yang telah ramai oleh para murid, "Aku ikut ke mejamu," kata Draco pada Harry.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia melihat sekilas pada Daphne Greengrass yang tampak marah dan kesal, sedangkan adiknya hanya memandang dengan diam. Harry bisa melihat senyum kecil di bibir merahnya, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sang kakak.

"Kenapa yang tampak menyeramkan justru Daphne? Padahal yang dijodohkan denganmu kan adiknya?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco tertawa pelan, dia menarik tangan Harry supaya berjalan lebih cepat, tak peduli pada pandangan semua murid pada mereka, "Aku tak peduli, dear, yang penting kau bersamaku," jawabnya enteng.

Harry tergelak, "Tak usah merayuku, Malfoy," jawab Harry lalu duduk di depan dua sahabatnya bersama Draco.

"Dari mana kalian? hampir seharian ini aku tak melihat kalian?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Harry tersenyum sambil mengisi piringnya dengan makanan, begitu juga dengan Draco, "Ada urusan mendadak, maaf tak sempat pamit," jawab Harry sambil menyuapkan sepotong kentang ke mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar satu suara yang mereka kenal, "Draco, ada yang harus ku bicarakan padamu," Harry dan Draco menoleh dan mendapati Daphne telah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Draco dingin.

Daphne membelalakkan matanya, "What? Tentu saja tentang sesuatu yang penting," jawabnya.

Harry menahan lengan Draco saat Draco berdiri menghadapi Daphne, dia tak mau ada keributan disini. Tapi Draco melepaskan cekalannya dengan pelan, matanya seakan berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. "Kalau tentang masalah ayahku berarti kau terlambat, semua telah diselesaikan, dan aku tak membutuhkan kau lagi," kata Draco ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Daphne bingung dan juga kesal.

Draco mendengus, "Kau tanyakan saja besok pada orang tuamu ada berita apa tentang ayahku, aku yakin dia pasti tahu kalau Mr. Shacklebolt mau menceritakan padanya. Jadi sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Daphne menggertakkan giginya, "Brengsek kau, Malfoy."

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Tapi setidaknya martabat keluargaku tak jatuh di kaki kalian," jawabnya sambil kembali duduk di samping Harry. Dengan sengaja dia mencium Harry di depan semua murid.

Harry terkejut, dia ingin menolak tapi rasa bibir Draco terlalu memabukkan untuknya. Mereka tak peduli pada suara berisik yang melihat aksi mereka, bahkan mereka hanya tertawa dalam ciuman mendengar caci maki Ron yang tampak kesal. Mereka berdua juga tak sadar –_mungkin tak peduli_- kalau Daphne telah pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan menghentakkan kakinya karena marah.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati. Mereka duduk di undakan tangga batu di depan pintu kastil.

"Maafkan aku, Harry," ucap Draco pada Harry yang menyandarkan punggungnya di dadanya. Dipeluknya pundak pemuda itu dari belakang.

Harry menggengam tangan Draco, "Lupakan, semua sudah selesai."

Draco meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Harry, "Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kemarin aku sampai terlanjur menerima persyaratan mereka."

Harry tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajukan syarat?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang memandang mata kelabu Draco.

Draco menunduk, jemarinya membelai leher Harry dan dia tersenyum mendengar erangan pelan keluar dari bibir pemuda bermata emerald itu, "Tak perlu mengajukan syarat, karena aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Harry," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum, dia duduk tegak dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Draco, "… Kau tak marah kalau aku cemburu ataupun tak ingin kau dekat dengan siapapun selain aku?" tanyanya ragu.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau memiliki sifat seposesif itu, Harry."

Harry tergagap, "Maaf, aku..."

"Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, aku hanya ingin kau jujur, itu saja," potong Draco sambil mencium bibir Harry dengan begitu lembut yang membuat otak Harry seakan meleleh dan kehilangan daya pikirnya.

Dinginnya angin malam hilang dalam kehangatan dekapan mereka, dan mereka menanamkan satu hal dalam hati mereka kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**Udahan belum ya enaknya?**

**A/N.**

**Yah kumat deh sinetronnya…! Maaf ya, perasaan fic2 buatan aku sinetron banget ceritanya, hik…bener2 parah ***pundung*

**Tiba-tiba pengen bikin sequelnya heart, tapi daripada aku bikin jadi cerita baru mending aku buat chapter baru aja kali ya, jadi kaya' kejujuran gitu ntar, Cuma ga panjang2 lah, eh ga tau juga sih, hehehe ***bener2 author ga tanggung jawab*

**Ga bisa sering2 bikin fic lagi nih, jadi cuma bisa bikin pas lagi sempat aja, maaf ya. O iya, buat N.h (hei, siapa namamu?), Yui-chan, Cissy, Icci, tomatomilk, Silvia, and My Ritsu *hug*, makasih buat ripiunya di chapter sebelumnya. So aku masih tunggu ripiu di chapter ini ***duduk manis*.

**Eh kelupaan, buat NessVida… "Cepet sembuh ya, dear, miss u…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart**

**~White Christmas~**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Family / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pemuda itu menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang mulai mengemas koper mereka, rencana-rencana yang terdengar menyenangkan keluar dari bibir-bibir yang tertawa bahagia. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ada sedikit rasa sepi menyelinap di sudut hatinya karena tak ada keluarga yang akan menunggunya pulang saat liburan natal yang akan tiba dua hari lagi.

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut aku ke The Burrow, mate?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk merayakan Natal disini saja," jawab pemuda itu lagi.

"Draco maksudmu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu meyakinkan, "Kau setia sekali padanya, Harry," katanya lagi sambil tergelak dan menghindar dari pukulan kecil Harry Potter, sahabatnya selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts. Pemuda yang menang melawan takdirnya sebagai musuh sang pangeran kegelapan, Voldemort, yang kini tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan mantan musuh mereka, Draco Malfoy.

"Bukan begitu, Ron, kami bisa saja menghabiskan Natal di the Burrow ataupun di Grimmauld Place, hanya saja kalau disini kami bisa leluasa menjenguk uncle Lucius melalui jaringan Floo milik kepala sekolah, dengan kawalan beliau tentunya," jawab Harry cepat sambil menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ron' itu terkekeh pelan, "Ya, ya… aku paham," jawabnya sambil menyeringai menggoda pada Harry. "Bagaimana kondisi Mr. Malfoy sekarang?" tanya Ron lagi, kali ini terdengar serius.

Harry menyadarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, "Kondisinya sedikit membaik, walau belum bisa dibilang sembuh," desah Harry. "Uncle Lucius hampir dua tahun dipenjarakan disana sejak tahun keenam kita kan? Kondisinya begitu lemah. Dan yang kami khawatirkan kondisi disana juga akan mempengaruhi kesehatan Aunt Cissy," sambung Harry.

Ron tercenung, "Ya, kau benar, mate, Dad bilang kondisi di Azkaban memang mengerikan walau tak ada lagi dementor yang berkeliaran dengan bebas disana. Mrs. Malfoy bisa bertahan disana saja itu sudah hebat," katanya pelan. "Kuharap mereka bisa mendapatkan masa pemotongan tahanan dan segera keluar dari tempat itu," lanjut Ron.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Thanks, kuharap juga begitu," jawab Harry. Pemuda bermata hijau itu lalu memandang pada sahabatnya, "Aku senang kau tak berpikiran negatif lagi pada mereka, mate."

Ron mengangkat bahunya, "Mrs. Malfoy sudah begitu baik padamu, bahkan dia juga menyetujui hubunganmu dengan anaknya yang manja itu…"

"Kuharap Draco tak mendengar itu, Ron," desis Harry memotong kata-kata Ron yang mengejek Draco tersebut. Sampai sekarang Ron dan Draco memang tak bisa dibilang akrab, Ron masih kesal karena ulah-ulah usil Draco di masa lalu dan Harry bisa memahami itu mengingat betapa menyebalkannya pangeran Slytherin yang pernah mereka kenal itu, dulu.

Ron berdecak, "Aku tak peduli walau dia mendengarku, Harry, dan jangan mulai terus membelanya," sergah pemuda berambut merah itu dengan kesal dan tak menghiraukan tawa geli Harry, "Aku hanya kasihan pada Mrs. Malfoy, itu saja," jawabnya lagi, "Aku heran dari wanita secantik itu bisa lahir anak sombong dan menyebalkan seperti Draco," gumamnya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry.

Harry tergelak dan meninju pelan lengan sahabatnya, "Cukup, Ron, jangan terus menggerutu tentang Draco," bela Harry, "Lagi pula aku rasa Draco cukup tampan untuk menjadi anak dari Aunt Cissy," godanya lagi pada Ron.

Ron meringis, "Kau mulai membuatku mual, mate," jawabnya kesal sambil berdiri meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum jahil dan membaur dengan Neville dan Dean yang masih sibuk dengan koper mereka.

Harry membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya mencoba tak menghiraukan kegaduhan dari ketiga temannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Siang ini Harry duduk sendiri di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi, saat menjelang liburan begini perpustakaan seakan malas dilirik oleh para siswa. Dia memandang lurus keluar dari jendela besar di sampingnya sambil menopang dagu, dilihatnya para siswa berkumpul di halaman samping membentuk menjadi beberapa kelompok. Mereka tertawa dan tampak begitu bahagia, 'pasti Natal yang menjadi topik hangat mereka sekarang', batin Harry.

"Kau tampak begitu kesepian, Harry," kejut sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Hermione disana, yah siapa lagi yang tak bisa lepas dari buku dan perpustakaan? "Hai, Mione," sapa Harry.

Hermione meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja Harry dan duduk di depan pemuda itu, "kau selalu begini setiap kali kau memikirkan sesuatu, apa tak bisa lagi berbagi dengan kami?" tanya gadis cantik itu pada sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya dan Ron itu.

Harry tersenyum, "Bukan begitu, Mione, aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri," jawab Harry.

Hermione menatap kesal pada Harry, "Apa hubunganku dengan Ron akhirnya memecah persahabatan kita? Ku harap itu hanya pemikiran bodohku, Harry."

"Tidak… tidak, maafkan aku," jawab Harry cepat sambil meraih tangan Hermione yang hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

Hermione menarik napas panjang dan kembali duduk dengan tenang, "Ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Harry terdiam sesaat, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mione, aku hanya iri melihat kalian yang bersemangat menyambut natal, karena selama ini kita selalu bersama saat liburan tiba," jawab Harry pelan.

Hermione memandang mata emerald Harry yang tampak lesu, "Kenapa kau dan Draco tak ikut dengan Ron saja? Aku akan menyusul kesana setelah Natal."

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, walaupun berada di The Burrow para Auror tak akan melepaskan pengawasannya pada kami, lagipula hanya dari sini lah kami bisa leluasa mengunjungi orang tua Draco di Azkaban," jawab Harry.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan mengirimimu surat setiap hari," hiburnya pada Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Thanks, Mione," jawabnya pelan sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama di perpustakaan, yang akhirnya membuyarkan rencana Hermione untuk membaca buku, kedua sahabat itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor kastil, "Aku akan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu saat kembali ke Hogwarts nanti, jadi kau siapkan perutmu untuk masakan Mrs. Weasley ya," goda Hermione.

"Aku rasa aku akan sanggup memakan seluruh masakan Mrs. Weasley, Mione, berapapun banyaknya," jawab Harry sambil tertawa.

Hermione hanya menaggapinya dengan senyuman, "Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menghabiskan Natal ini bersama kami, Harry," katanya sedih.

Harry tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang menundukkan kepala tersebut, dengan lembut dirangkulnya bahu kecil itu, "Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian," bisiknya lirih.

Hermione memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Begitu pun dengan kami, Harry," jawabnya pelan. Gadis itu mencemaskan keadaan Harry selama tak ada mereka, selama ini mereka selalu bertiga bahkan saat liburan tiba. "Beri kabar kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, pada Draco, atau pada Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry mengangguk dan mengecup lembut rambut ikal Hermione.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Granger, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah memeluk milikku," sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

Hermione berdecak kesal dan berkacak pinggang, "Asal kau tahu, Malfoy, aku sudah melakukan itu jauh sebelum kau memeluknya dan menjadikannya milikmu," jawab gadis itu dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat.

Draco menyeringai pada gadis yang kini juga akrab dengannya itu, "Tapi itu dulu, nona, sekarang dia sudah menjadi hak mutlakku," balasnya.

Hermione mencibirkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku sudah tujuh tahun bersamanya, sedangkan kau baru beberapa bulan ini saja kan?"

"Waktu tidak bisa dijadikan ukuran, Granger, kau mau bilang selama apa tetap saja aku yang berhak atasnya saat ini," balas Draco lagi.

"Cukup, kalian membuatku merasa aneh, tahu," bentak Harry kesal sebelum Hermione kembali membalas Draco. Dia tahu mereka hanya bercanda, hanya saja Draco memang selalu usil dan senang membuatnya kesal, dan Hermione terkadang justru mendukung Draco untuk menggodanya.

Gadis cantik itu tertawa dan mencium pipi Harry sekilas, "Sampai nanti, Harry, bye Draco," pamitnya pada dua pemuda yang menjadi topik hangat di Hogwarts karena perubahan status mereka dari musuh menjadi kekasih itu.

Setelah gadis itu hilang di belokan koridor Draco memeluk Harry dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher pemuda itu.

Harry sedikit terkejut lalu terkekeh pelan, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran sambil membelai rambut pirang Draco yang halus. Terkadang Draco bersikap angkuh dan kasar, tapi tak jarang juga dia menjadi begitu lembut dan sedikit manja padanya, aneh memang mengingat dia adalah pangeran Slytherin yang biasa bersikap dingin dan sempurna.

Draco menghela nafas panjang tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, "Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" tanyanya pelan, "Aku tak melihatmu setelah kelas berakhir."

Harry menghirup dalam-dalam harum tubuh Draco yang sangat dia suka, "Aku ada di perpustakaan bersama Hermione sejak tadi, kau bisa tanyakan padanya."

Draco akhirnya menatap mata hijau Harry, "Kenapa tak mencariku?"

Harry mengusap lembut pipi Draco, "Maaf, besok mereka akan pulang, jadi aku sebisa mungkin ingin bersama mereka sebentar."

Draco menatap tajam emerald itu, kilau yang selalu membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh kehangatan, "Kau akan kesepian tanpa mereka?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, baru kali ini aku melewatkan Natal tanpa mereka," jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco pelan, "Apa sebaiknya kau ikut mereka saja ke The Burrow?" tawarnya ragu sambil terus menatap mata hijau Harry, sungguh dia tak ingin melihat pemuda ini bersedih.

"Bodoh," sergah Harry sambil memukul pelan kepala Draco, "Walaupun bersama mereka aku juga tak akan tenang kalau tidak tahu keadaan uncle Lucius."

Draco melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik napas panjang, "Kondisi Dad belum pulih, sedangkan Mum terlalu memforsir tenaganya demi menjaga Dad dan akhirnya sekarang kondisinya ikut melemah."

"Apa Kingsley sudah tahu hal itu?" tanya Harry pada Draco yang membelakanginya.

Draco berdiri di depan jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah Danau, pantulan sinar matahari membuat permukaan danau itu tampak begitu berkilau, "Dia sudah tahu bahkan meminta Mum untuk beristirahat di ruangan lain dan tak usah mengkhawatirkan Dad, tapi Mum begitu keras kepala, tak sedetikpun dia ingin meninggalkan Dad."

Harry tersenyum, lalu dia mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Keras kepala, seperti kau," bisiknya di punggung Draco.

Draco tertawa kecil, dadanya diselimuti rasa hangat, pelukan Harry selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur, "Aku pikir saat ini aku sudah terlalu sering mengalah padamu, love," gurau Draco.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di ambang jendela di depan Draco, mata hijaunya memandang kilau abu-abu Draco lalu tersenyum, "Aku berharap Natal kali ini membawa keajaiban untuk kita," bisiknya lagi.

Draco meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Kuharap juga begitu," jawab Draco. Mereka melepaskan pandangan mereka keluar jendela, menikmati keindahan danau dan semilir angin yang membelai kulit wajah mereka. Tak ada yang bicara, genggaman tangan seakan telah mengungkapkan segalanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Aku akan menunggumu kalau kau berubah pikiran sekarang dan mulai mengepak kopermu, mate," kata Ron di depan pintu utama.

Harry tertawa, "Tidak, Ron, pergilah."

"Kau yakin tak akan mati kesepian disini?" paksa pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Kau itu bisa mendengar tidak sih, kalau dia bilang tidak ya tidak, jangan kau paksa-paksa lagi, bodoh," bentaknya.

Ron membelalakkan matanya, "Apa kau bilang? Aku hanya khawatir kalau meninggalkannya hanya berdua saja denganmu, Ferret."

"Aku lebih khawatir kalau dia bersamamu, Weasel, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya saat dia tidur," balas Draco sambil menyeringai.

"WHAT? Seleraku tak sama denganmu, kulit pucat." Balas Ron kesal.

"Apa katamu? Kau itu..."

"CUKUP, HENTIKAN RON, DRACO," bentak Harry memotong kata-kata Draco, pemuda itu memijat keningnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Hermione, Pansy, Blaise dan Theo tergelak melihat ulah dua pemuda yang susah akur itu, "Aku jadi iri padamu, Harry, kau seperti seorang putri yang diperebutkan dua pangeran," goda Pansy yang diikuti tawa teman-temannya, tak peduli kalau saat itu Ron hampir meledak kesal.

"Oh come on, diamlah Pans, jangan membuatku semakin pusing," gerutu Harry, "Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dan jangan membuat keributan disini."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," pamit Blaise pada Harry dan Draco.

Hermione memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Jaga dirimu, Harry, aku akan sangat merindukanmu," kata gadis itu setelah memberikan ciuman sekilas di pipi sahabatnya itu, "Dan kau, Draco, jangan membuat Harry menangis selama kami tak ada," godanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Serahkan padaku, Mione, dia akan aman bersamaku," jawab Draco tak kalah usil.

"CUKUP... segeralah berangkat atau aku akan melempar tas kalian keluar gerbang," ancam Harry sambil menggenggam tongkatnya.

Semua tertawa dan akhirnya mereka berbalik meninggalkan dua pemuda itu di pintu kastil, Harry terdiam menatap punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Siap melewati Natal dan tahun baru ini bersamaku, dear?" tanya Draco sambil memeluk pundak Harry dari belakang.

Rasa kesal yang tadi ditinggalkan teman-temannya langsung hilang begitu dia merasakan hangatnya tubuh Draco pada punggungnya, Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mencium singkat pipi pemuda bermata kelabu itu, "Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dan saat ini Hogwarts menjadi benar-benar sepi tanpa kehadiran para murid yang biasanya ramai saat makan di aula besar. Harry duduk di samping Draco, keduanya tak banyak bicara. Entah kenapa saat ini Harry merasa begitu aneh, ada rasa tak nyaman di hatinya, bukan... bukan karena Draco tapi karena sesuatu yang lain yang Harry sendiri tak mengerti. Begitu pun dengan Draco, sejak tadi dia hanya diam, bahkan seperti enggan menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaanku, seperti tak nyaman, entahlah," kata Harry pelan sambil meletakkan sendok makannya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet putih.

Draco memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah," desahnya tanpa melihat Draco.

Draco menghela napas panjang dan merapikan sisa makanannya, "Sebenarnya aku juga merasa tak nyaman, aku teringat akan Dad, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Harry terdiam, "Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya pelan.

Draco memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu, dia melihat kilat cemas di mata hijaunya, perlahan dia berdiri dan menarik pelan lengan Harry, "Kita cari udara segar di luar, aku malas melihat Flitch yang sejak tadi mengawasi kita."

Harry melihat kearah sudut aula dimana Mr. Flitch dan Mrs. Norris memandang tajam pada mereka. Harry juga selalu kesal pada penjaga kastil itu, kesannya menyeramkan, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga butuh udara segar."

**.**

**.**

Berdua di halaman belakang seperti ini merupakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan untuk mereka, apalagi saat ini tak satupun yang mengganggu. Hogwarts tanpa murid dan hanya beberapa pengajar yang tak pulang benar-benar terasa nyaman. Harry tak menyangka kalau suasana seperti ini justru terasa begitu damai.

"Aku ingin menjenguk orang tuamu, Draco," katanya memecah kesunyian.

Draco terdiam sesaat, "Kemarin kita baru menjenguk mereka. Kita memang memiliki ijin khusus tapi tetap saja tak boleh terlalu sering, aku tak mau kalau kita melanggar justru Kingsley akan mencabut hak itu," jawab Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Menteri sihir yang berkuasa penuh atas kementrian, telah memberikan hak istimewa pada Draco dan Harry untuk mengunjungi Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy di Azkaban. Kondisi Lucius Malfoy yang tengah terbaring sakit adalah alasan mereka untuk berkunjung kesana.

Kondisi terakhir Lucius setelah mendapat perawatan dari penyembuh St. Mungo belum begitu baik, bahkan pria yang pernah berkuasa di dunia sihir tersebut belum juga mampu bangkit dari tidurnya, dia hanya mampu berbaring dan tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Kondisinya yang lemah begitu memprihatinkan mengingat dulu dia adalah pria yang begitu kuat dan gagah. Mata kelabunya yang begitu mirip dengan mata Draco hanya mampu memandang lemah pada mereka walau masih terlihat sinar keangkuhan disana, keangkuhan yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Malfoy.

Harry tak kuasa menahan laju air matanya saat terakhir menjenguk Lucius Malfoy, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Harry lalu kembali tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan Harry dalam genggamannya. Tangan yang dulu begitu sering digunakan untuk menyakiti orang tersebut terasa begitu hangat dan melindungi, belum pernah Harry benar-benar merasa nyaman seperti itu, dia seperti menemukan sosok seorang ayah dalam hidupnya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Draco mengejutkannya.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, saat ini rasa rindu menyeruak alam dadanya, rindu pada sosok orang tua barunya. Dia meneggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Draco untuk mencari ketenangan.

"Malfoy, Potter, Kepala sekolah memanggil kalian di kantornya," seru suara dingin Mr. Flitch di belakang mereka.

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan diri dari dekapan kekasihnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada penjaga sekolah itu.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya," jawab ketus pria bertubuh kurus itu lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tampak jengkel tersebut.

Harry memandang Draco yang masih duduk, ada rasa cemas di hati keduanya, lalu mereka tergesa melangkah ke kantor kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Duduklah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," kata Minerva McGonaggal yang menjadi kepala sekolah mereka menggantikan Albus Dumbledore.

"Ada berita apa, Profesor?" tanya Harry setelah dia duduk di samping Draco.

Profesor McGonaggal menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara, matanya menatap tajam pada dua pemuda di depannya itu, "Harry, Draco," panggilnya akrab pada kedua muridnya pertanda kalau yang akan dibicarakannya adalah masalah pribadi, "Baru saja ada kabar dari Kingsley kalau Lucius..."

"Kenapa dengan uncle Lucius?" tanya Harry cepat, wajahnya tampak pucat dan panik.

"Harry, dengarkan dulu," sentak Draco.

Harry menatap Draco dengan kesal, wajah datarnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Profesor McGonaggal kembali menarik nafas panjang, "Dengarkan aku... Draco, ayahmu dalam keadaan kritis sekarang," kata wanita tua itu pelan.

Harry melompat dari duduknya, "Apa maksud anda? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cepat.

Draco menahan lengan Harry dan memintanya kembali duduk, tapi pemuda berkacamata itu mengibaskan tangan Draco dengan kasar, wajahnya tampak sangat cemas.

"Sejak semalam Lucius tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya kembali melemah dan saat ini Kingsley telah membawanya ke St. Mungo untuk perawatan intensif," lanjut McGonaggal.

"Lalu?" tanya Draco pelan.

McGonaggal diam sejenak, "Tak seorangpun diijinkan masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan."

"Antarkan kami kesana, Profesor," pinta Harry, dadanya berdebar kencang mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolahnya. Rasa panik membuncah pada dirinya.

"Dia tak boleh dikunjungi, Harry, bahkan Narcissa pun tak diijinkan masuk ke dalam ruangannya," tolak McGonaggal.

"Tapi aku ingin kesana, aku ingin berada di dekat mereka," paksa Harry lagi.

"Harry..."

"KALAU KAU TAK BISA MENGANTAR MAKA AKU AKAN PERGI SENDIRI," teriak Harry kalut.

"HARRY, TAK BISAKAH KAU TENANG SEDIKIT," bentak Draco tak kalah kerasnya.

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang? Tidakkah kau sedikit khawatir pada keadaan orang tuamu, Draco?" tanya Harry sinis.

"Kau dengar sendiri kata Profesor McGonaggal, Dad tidak bisa dikunjungi dan kalaupun kita kesana tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," jelas Draco.

Harry mendengus, "Kau selalu dingin, kau tak peduli pada mereka, Draco, kau terlalu manja hingga kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang tak pernah memiliki orang tua," sindirnya tajam.

Draco tercekat, dia tak menyangka kalau Harry akan bicara seperti itu padanya, dia hanya ingin Harry tenang dan memikirkan semua dengan kepala dingin, "Terserah kau," kata Draco akhirnya, lalu dia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan bundar itu.

Profesor McGonaggal mendekati Harry dan menyentuh lembut pundaknya, "Kau salah, Harry, dialah yang paling sedih atas semua ini," kata sang kepala sekolah setelah pintu kantornya tertutup dengan kencang.

Harry tercenung, dia merasa begitu menyesal telah mengatakan kata-kata bodoh itu pada Draco, seharusnya dia tahu Dracolah yang paling bersedih pada apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bahkan beberapa minggu kemarin Draco hampir saja mengorbankan hubungannya dengan Harry demi memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh keluarga Greengrass agar ayahnya dipindahkan ke St. Mungo.

"Temani dia, Harry, aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu sekarang. Masuklah ke asramanya dan sebutkan kata kuncinya untuk membuka pintu," perintah McGonaggal sambil membisikkan kata kuncinya ke telinga Harry.

Harry mengangguk dan keluar dengan cepat dari kantor kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Perlahan dibukanya pintu asrama di ruang bawah tanah tersebut, sepi, tak ada orang sama sekali, perapianpun mati sehingga menambah dingin ruangan lembab tersebut. Harry menaiki tangga yang ada di ujung ruangan lalu meraih handle pintu kamar yang terletak paling belakang.

Pintu itu tak terkunci, Harry membukanya dan tercekat melihat Draco duduk terpekur di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil menopang keningnya dengan tangannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia mendongak dengan cepat dan terkejut melihat Harry telah berdiri di depan pintunya, "Bagaimana kau..."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Harry memotong pertanyaan Draco, "Maafkan aku, harusnya akulah yang paling mengerti tentang perasaanmu, Draco, maafkan aku," ulang Harry. Mata hijaunya menatap kilau kelabu Draco dengan penuh penyesalan.

Draco menarik napas panjang, perlahan diulurkannya tangannya pada Harry, "Kemarilah," katanya pelan.

Dengan ragu Harry melangkah maju mendekati pemuda itu, setelah tangannya meraih uluran tangan Draco dia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya. Dengan cepat dia memeluk pangeran Slytherin itu, kekasihnya, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi di dada Draco, "Tak sepantasnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu."

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dengan erat, menciumi rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan, "Aku juga salah, aku tak berusaha mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Harry, maafkan aku," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan mereka, Draco," kata Harry dengan suara bergetar. Dia bersandar di dada kekasihnya, mencengkeram erat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Draco.

Draco mengusap lengan Harry, mencoba membuat pemuda itu tenang, "Aku juga, Harry," jawabnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka, aunt Cissy pasti begitu cemas saat ini," kata Harry lagi.

Draco mendekap Harry semakin erat, "Aku tahu, Harry, aku tahu, tapi saat ini kita juga sedang panik jadi tak mungkin kita akan bisa membuat Mum tenang," jawab Draco pelan, "Kalau kita disana dengan kondisi seperti ini kecemasan Mum akan bertambah, Mum akan memikirkan kita juga, kau mengerti kan?"

Hary terdiam, dia mencoba meresapi kata-kata Draco. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan merasakan debaran jantung Draco di pipinya, jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan iramanya yang tak teratur, dan yakinlah Harry kalau Draco lah yang paling mencemaskan keadaan saat ini. Pemuda bermata emerald itu mengangguk di dada kekasihnya, "Aku mengerti," bisiknya pelan.

Draco tersenyum lalu mendongakkan wajah Harry yang tampak pucat, "Besok kalau semuanya sudah tenang kita baru kesana, okay?" hiburnya.

Sekali lagi Harry hanya mengangguk pelan, dadanya berdebar kencang saat Draco memagut bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang begitu lembut, ciuman yang mampu membuat otaknya meleleh. Dilingkarkannya lengannya pada leher Draco memohon kekasihnya itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman menenangkan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi hasrat dimana masing-masing ingin menjadi bagian utuh dari yang lainnya. Kamar yang dingin dan lembab berubah panas seiring peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka dimana gairah melambung pada puncaknya.

**.**

**.**

Dengan pelan di tutupinya tubuh Harry dengan selimut tebal lalu dikecupnya luka di kening pemuda bermata emerald itu dengan lembut, "Good night, Love," bisiknya. Pangeran Slytherin itu duduk bersandar di tepi tempat tidur, kemeja putihnya dibiarkan terbuka di tubuhnya yang putih sedangkan tangannya tak berhenti membelai rambut hitam Harry. Mata abu-abunya tak lepas memandang wajah tidur kekasihnya yang tampak begitu pulas, napasnya berhembus teratur dengan sedikit peluh masih menempel di keningnya.

Dengan berat mata hijau itu terbuka merasakan gerakan di kepalanya, "Draco..." desahnya.

Draco terus mengusap rambut hitam Harry, "Tidurlah."

Harry memiringkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk pinggang Draco yang terbuka, usapan lembut jemari Draco membuatnya nyaman dan semakin mengantuk sehingga tak perlu menunggu lama untuknya kembali tertidur pulas.

Draco terus menikmati wajah Harry, ada gurat lelah dan cemas disana. Draco tahu bagaimana sayangnya Harry pada kedua orang tuanya saat ini, Draco bisa memahami perasaan Harry yang tak pernah memiliki orang tua di sepanjang hidupnya.

Masih diingat Draco saat mereka tinggal bersama di Grimmauld Place, hanya cerita tentang kedua orang tuanya yang telah terbunuh oleh Voldemort lah yang tak pernah meluncur dari bibirnya, karena dia tak memiliki secuil memory pun akan mereka. Bagaimana bisa dia dulu begitu kejam pada pemuda ini, Harry telah menderita seumur hidupnya dan dia beserta keluarganya justru terus menekannya dan menyakitinya.

Kini disaat semua berubah Draco bersumpah untuk menjaga Harry, melindunginya dari apapun yang terjadi. Waktu tujuh tahunnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk membenci anak yang bertahan hidup ini, anak yang kini telah berubah menjadi pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco pada kesunyian.

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama Harry tertidur, perlahan dibukanya matanya yang terpejam. Dadanya menghangat karena saat mata hijaunya terbuka yang pertama kali terlihat adalah kilau abu-abu Draco yang menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Morning," sapa Draco pelan.

Harry melihat Draco masih mengenakan kemeja yang di pakainya tadi malam, rambutnya pun sedikit berantakan. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut hitam itu terduduk dan memandang cemas pada Draco, "Kau tak tidur?" tanyanya.

Draco mengusap pipi Harry lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, "Aku tidur, walau cuma sebentar," katanya berbohong, karena sejak semalam matanya sama sekali tak mampu terpejam.

Harry menatap tak percaya pada pemuda tampan di depannya itu, karena dia melihat dibawah mata Draco ada bayangan hitam, "Dasar pembohong," kata Harry sambil tertawa.

Draco terkekeh pelan dan menarik tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" tanyanya.

Harry mencium lekuk leher Draco, "Akan lebih baik kalau kau biarkan aku memakai bajuku lalu pergi mandi dan setelah itu makan pagi, jujur aku lapar sekali," gurau Harry.

Draco kembali tertawa, "Mandi disini saja setelah itu kita pergi ke aula besar," jawab Draco sambil meneyrahkan kemeja Harry yang teronggok di lantai.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Setelah makan pagi mereka berdua menghadap kepala sekolah di kantornya, "Bagaimana, Profesor? Adakah kabar dari St. Mungo?" tanya Draco.

Minerva McGonaggal melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Belum ada, Draco, Lucius masih dalam perawatan penyembuh, dan maafkan aku kalau menyampaikan ini, ibumu..."

"Kenapa dengan aunt Cissy?" tanya Harry panik.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry agar pemuda itu sedikit tenang, "Ada apa dengan Mum?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu pelan.

Minerva menarik napas panjang, "Tadi malam ibumu berkali-kali pingsan, tekanan yang mereka hadapi tak ringan, Son."

"Kapan kami diijinkan kesana untuk menjenguk mereka?" tanya Draco mewakili Harry yang terus tampak gelisah.

Minerva menatap prihatin pada dua pemuda di depannya, "Aku akan menghubungi Kingsley, setelah ada ijin kita akan langsung kesana," jawab wanita tua itu.

Draco mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Profesor," katanya. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri sambil menarik lengan Harry, "Kami menunggu kabar dari anda," kata Draco lagi sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

Harry terus diam sepanjang siang ini, tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya dan Draco pun tak ingin mengganggunya.

Tepi danau menjadi tempat untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu, kilau air yang biru dan jernih, kicau burung yang terbang diatas mereka dan hembusan angin yang mulai terasa dingin menjelang Natal tak mampu membuat mereka tenang, terutama Harry. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya, dadanya begitu sesak. Lucius dan Narcissa memang bukan orang tua kandungnya, tapi kasih sayang yang mereka berikan telah menggantikan sosok James dan Lily Potter yang telah meninggalkannya sejak berumur satu tahun.

Masih terasa hangat genggaman tangan Lucius malam itu, masih tercium harum tubuh Narcissa saat memeluknya setiap mereka bertemu. Haruskah dia kehilangan semua itu? tidak, dia tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, tidak Lucius, Narcissa ataupun Draco. Tubuhnya bergetar saat membayangkan andai mereka tak ada lagi disisinya.

Getaran itu mereda saat dia merasakan kalau Draco tengah memeluknya, disandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, "Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Harry lirih.

Draco tersentak, tak pernah Harry seperti ini, begitu putus asa dan sedih, "Tak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah," jawabnya sambil memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Harry, aku bersamamu," bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry memejamkan matanya, membiarkan butir halus mengalir dari mata hijaunya, tak ada isak ataupun tangis, keduanya hanya diam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat, tak juga ada kabar dari kepala sekolah tentang kepastian mereka bisa ke St. Mungo. Malam Natal yang begitu kelabu, bahkan Draco dan Harry tak peduli akan Natal yang akan tiba esok hari, kepala mereka dipenuhi oleh Lucius dan Narcissa.

Saat malam semakin larut datanglah Mr. Flicth yang menemui mereka di aula besar, "Profesor McGonaggal mencari kalian," sampainya ketus.

Draco dan Harry saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya berlari dengan kencang ke kantor kepala sekolah dan membuka pintunya dengan keras.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry dengan napas yang tersengal sehabis berlari.

Minerva tersenyum tipis, "Kita berangkat sekarang," katanya pada dua pemuda itu.

Mereka berdiri di depan perapian, kepala sekolah meneriakkan kata St. Mungo setelah melemparkan bubuk floo lalu menghilang ke dalamnya, kemudian diikuti oleh Harry dan Draco.

**.**

**.**

Suasana rumah sakit ini tampak sepi mengingat kalau ini hampir tengah malam, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah menunggu keluarga mereka yang sakit di piggir koridor. Wajah mereka tampak takjub melihat Harry, luka di keningnya tampak jelas dan merupakan suatu tanda pengenal akan sosok pemuda yang berjalan di depan mereka itu, Harry Potter, anak yang menang.

Harry tak begitu menghiraukan sapa orang-orang yang melihatnya, dia terus berjalan bersama Draco mengikuti langkah McGonaggal hingga langkahnya terhenti di ujung koridor. Disana sudah menunggu Kingsley Shacklebolt bersama dua petugas kementrian yang Harry tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Bagaimana, Kingsley?" tanya McGonaggal pada koleganya itu.

Kingsley mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Kalian berdua masuklah," katanya tanpa memberitahu bagaimana kondisi kedua Mlafoy senior itu.

Draco mengagguk pelan, "Terima kasih," jawabnya. Lalu dia memandang Harry yang tampak cemas, digenggamnya tangan pemuda itu. Dada keduanya berdebar, mereka tak yakin tentang apa yang akan mereka temui di dalam. Apa yang terjadi, apakah hal yang buruk telah menimpa mereka?

'Tidak, kumohon jangan. Ini malam Natal, Tuhan, berikan keajaibanmu pada kami', bisik Harry dalam hati. Dia mendongak saat merasa kalau Draco menggenggamnya semakin erat, lalu dia mengangguk mantap.

Perlahan Draco membuka pintu putih itu, cahaya di dalam tampak begitu terang. Mereka membiasakan diri dengan cahaya itu sampai akhirnya mereka tercekat melihat ke sudut ruangan, dimana Lucius Malfoy duduk bersandar di sofa putih yang besar sedangkan Narcissa duduk di lengan sofa sambil memeluk pundak suaminya, wajah keduanya terlihat pucat tapi senyum hangat menghiasi wajah sang ibu yang rambut pirangnya tergerai indah di punggungnya. Sedangkan Lucius tak tersenyum, tapi tatapan mata kelabunya terasa begitu hangat. Rambut pirangnya yang lurus terikat rapi di belakang punggungnya menonjolkan pipinya yang tampak tirus dan pucat.

Dari kejauhan dentang lonceng gereja terdengar begitu menggema di malam yang sunyi ini, "Merry Christmas, my sons," bisik narcissa dengan nada yang sedikit lemah.

Draco dan Harry melangkah perlahan mendekati mereka, rasanya tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi di depan keduanya.

"Merry Christmas, Mum, Dad," bisik Draco dengan suara bergetar, kebahagiaan membuncah dalam dadanya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan laju air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Tangannya meraih tangan kedua orang tuanya dan menggenggamnya lembut lalu menciuminya satu persatu dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kalau kau merasa bahagia, menangislah," kata Lucius dengan suaranya yang parau.

Draco tercekat, dia tak mampu lagi membendung apa yang ditahannya selama ini, air matanya tumpah saat kedua orang tuanya memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Draco berlutut di depan mereka, memeluk dada ayahnya yang menjadi begitu kurus, "Maafkan aku, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian," isak Draco.

Mata abu-abu Lucius menatap Harry yang berdiri terpaku di depannya, satu tangannya yang tak memeluk Draco terulur lemah ke arahnya, "Kemarilah," bisik pria itu, sedangkan Narcissa tersenyum lebar pada Harry.

Dada Harry bergemuruh, dia teringat pada Draco yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya disaat dia bimbang, dan kini Lucius melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Dia merasa dicintai, dikasihi, banyak tangan terulur padanya, menawarkan cinta yang tulus untuknya.

Perlahan Harry meraih tangan Lucius, kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya. Harry merasakan tangan pucat itu menariknya dan membawa tangannya ke dadanya, "Tak ingin memelukku... Son?"

Kaki Harry melemas, dia berlutut di depan Lucius, sementara Draco memberikan tempatnya pada Harry, pemuda berambut pirang itu membiarkan Harry berinteraksi dengan ayahnya. Dia tersenyum saat ibunya mengusap lengannya, mereka melihat bagaimana bahagianya wajah Harry saat Lucius Malfoy memeluk pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Terima kasih, Harry," kata Lucius dengan lirih.

Harry tersentak, dia mendongakkan matanya dan memandang kilau kelabu pria separuh baya di hadapannya, "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa untuk kalian, maafkan aku."

Lucius tersenyum tipis, tangannya menepuk lembut tangan Harry yang berada di genggamannya, "Terima kasih telah mencintai kami, aku, Cissy dan... Draco," jawabnya.

Harry terpana, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air mata mengalir dari matanya saat Lucius kembali memeluknya dan Narcissa membelai lembut kepalanya, 'Terima kasih, Tuhan, kau turunkan keajaibanmu pada kami di malam Natal ini', bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah itu tak ada yang bicara, semua menikmati kebersamaan yang indah itu dalam diam. Semua mata memandang ke luar jendela, menikmati indahnya pohon Natal besar yang terpajang di halaman rumah sakit, menikmati Natal yang sempurna di hati mereka.

**.**

Kenyamanan itu terusik dengan terbukanya pintu kamar tempat mereka berkumpul, Minerva McGonaggal dan Kingsley Shacklebolt masuk dengan senyum di bibir mereka, "Maaf mengganggu, senang melihat kalian telah pulih kembali," kata Minerva pada Lucius dan Narcissa yang dijawab dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala oleh dua Malfoy senior itu, "Tapi maaf, aku harus membawa kedua muridku untuk kembali ke Hogwarts," lanjutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kami bermalam disini?" tanya Harry.

Sang kepala sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Mr. Potter, mereka harus lebih banyak beristirahat saat ini," jawab wanita tua itu.

Harry dan Draco berpandangan dengan lesu.

"Besok kalian bisa kembali kesini, kapanpun kalian mau," sambung Kingsley yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari keduanya.

"Kembalilah," kata Narcissa sambil menepuk pelan pipi Harry, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kedua pemuda itu pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah mereka setelah berpamitan pada Lucius dan Narcissa.

**.**

**.**

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalian, ini sudah hampir menjelang pagi," perintah McGonaggal pada kedua muridnya itu.

Harry dan Draco berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Profesor..." kata Draco pelan, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya," lanjutnya sebelum mereka menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Minerva McGonaggal tersenyum sendiri, "Dia telah berubah, mereka telah berubah, semua telah berubah, Albus," kata Minerva.

Lukisan pria tua dibelakang Minerva yang mengenakan kaca mata berbentuk bulan separuh dengan jenggot peraknya yang tadi tertidur kini membuka matanya, "Aku tahu, Minerva, jagalah mereka untukku," jawabnya pada wanita tua yang membelakanginya itu.

Minerva berbalik dan tersenyum pada pria di dalam lukisan itu, "Tentu, Albus, tentu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Draco, kita mau kemana?" tanya Harry yang berjalan di samping pemuda berambut pirang yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

Draco tak menoleh padanya, "Ikut sebentar, aku ingin menghirup udara segar di halaman belakang," jawabnya.

Harry terkejut, "What? Salju terus turun dan pasti akan dingin sekali di luar."

Draco terkekeh, "Jangan manja, kau seperti anak perempuan saja," guraunya.

Harry melotot, "Apa kau bilang? Enak saja..."

Kata-katanya terhenti saat Draco membuka pintu belakang kastil dan angin dingin langsung menyeruak masuk, "Dingin sekali, Draco..." gerutu Harry.

Draco menoleh pada Harry sambil menyeringai, "Sebentar saja, Harry, aku hanya ingin menikmati salju Natal ini bersamamu, setelah itu kita masuk," hiburnya.

Harry yakin kalau saat itu wajahnya memerah, "Baiklah."

Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dan membuat udara di sekitar mereka menghangat, "Kalau begini tak masalah, kan?"

Harry hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan Draco menarik tangannya dan melangkah ke luar menuju danau yang airnya telah membeku. Sekali lagi Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan muncullah berjuta sinar kecil yang mengelilingi mereka, "Indah sekali," desah Harry yang terpukau pada sekitarnya, danau yang membeku, rumput yang ditutupi salju, juga pohon-pohon disekitar mereka yang telah menjadi putih. Cemara besar di dekat mereka telah dimantrai Draco dan menjadi pohon natal yang indah, "Kemampuan mantramu boleh juga, Draco," puji Harry dan pemuda itu tak peduli walau Draco tak menjawabnya.

Mata hijaunya terus menikmati keindahan di sekelilingnya, lalu dia tercekat saat Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya memakaikan sesuatu di lehernya. Jarinya meraba benda itu dan mendapati sebuah kalung telah menggantung di sana, kalung polos yang terbuat dari emas putih, tampak begitu simpel tapi tak mengurangi keindahannya, "Draco..."

"Merry Christmas, love," bisik Draco sambil memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang, dia mencium samping leher Harry yang terbuka.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana bisa kau masih sempat menyiapkan ini?" tanyanya.

Draco memutar tubuh Harry agar menghadapnya, "Aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa tadinya, tapi tadi sebelum kita pulang Mum meyelipkan ini di jariku," jawab Draco sambil menyentuh kalung yang baru saja dipasangkannya pada leher Harry.

"Apa artinya ini kau ingin mengikat leherku?" gurau Harry sambil tersenyum.

Draco tertawa dan menangkup wajah pemuda itu, "Aku akan memberikan yang lain setelah kita lulus dan tinggal bersama nanti," jawab Malfoy junior itu.

Harry terpana, "Ap- apa maksudmu?"

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Harry, entah itu di Malfoy Manor ataupun di Grimmauld Place atau dimana saja, aku ingin kita tetap bersama."

Harry tak mampu berkata apa-apa, lidahnya terasa beku seiring udara yang mulai terasa dingin menembus mantera penghangat Draco. Dia menutup matanya saat Draco mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, ciuman yang mampu menghentikan fungsi otaknya, "I love you," bisik Draco saat bibir mereka terpisah.

"I love you too, Draco, and Merry Christmas," jawab Harry pelan, lalu bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang panjang. Keduanya berharap andai waktu bisa berhenti untuk saat ini dan menjadi Natal selamanya untuk mereka.

"Kau tak ingin kita mati beku disini, kan?" tanya Harry setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Draco terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Baiklah, kurasa sekarang saatnya kita masuk," jawab Draco, "Di asramaku?" godanya.

Harry terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu, pervert?"

Draco tertawa, "Kau tak ingin mengambil jubahmu yang tertinggal semalam?" godanya lagi.

Harry berdecak, "Kau sengaja menyembunyikannya agar aku kembali kesana, kan?"

Draco menarik tangan Harry dan melangkah menuju kastil, "Aku ini Slytherin, dan aku selalu pandai menggunakan otakku, Harry."

"Kau itu hanya licik, Draco," bantah Harry.

"Whatever, aku hanya tak ingin kau kehilangan jubahmu besok," seringai Draco.

Harry tak membantah lagi, Draco memang tak terkalahkan kalau disuruh bicara dan mengancam, membuat orang kesal adalah bakatnya yang paling hebat, tapi anehnya Harry menikmati itu, menikmati saat-saat dimana dia tak mampu membantah dan melakukan semua yang bisa membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, tersenyum hanya untuknya.

**ooOooOooOoo**

**a/n.**

**Hahaha jadi juga ini fic, demi kalian aku rela datang pagi-pagi ke kantor disaat semuanya belum datang dan aku bisa ngetik dengan leluasa ***di balang si bos*

**Masih belum tahu ****ide untuk chap selanjutnya jadi... bersabarlah lagi ya XD**

**Makasih buat Rizuqi, Nh, Cissy, Icci-chan, Yul-chan, n Silvia yang udah ngeripu di chap sebelumnya.**

**O iya, untuk yang merayakan Natal aku ucapain "Merry Christmas yah..."**


	5. Chapter 5

Heart

Happy New Year, Harry…

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry berjalan dengan langkah gontai, entah kenapa sejak bangun tidur tadi kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Kejadian beberapa hari ini membuatnya lelah walau hasilnya sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Setelah melalui masa kritis akhirnya tepat malam Natal kemarin Lucius Malfoy pulih dari sakitnya, hal yang membuat Draco dan Harry menjadi begitu lega juga lelah, lelah karena mereka nyaris tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayah Draco tersebut.

Sekolah masih sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang tinggal di Hogwarts saat liburan berlangsung, itupun hanya anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw yang Harry tak begitu kenal. Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, dia mencari Draco, karena sejak bangun tidur tadi dia tak melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu, 'Kemana dia?', tanya Harry dalam hati. Dia sudah mencari ke asrama Slytherin tapi Draco tak juga kelihatan, asramanya kosong, begitu juga kamarnya.

Harry terus berjalan hingga sampai di halaman samping dia menghentikan langkahnya, dia melihat Draco membaca buku di bangku taman. Pemandangan yang biasa sebenarnya mengingat Draco nyaris seperti Hermione yang selalu suka dengan buku, tapi yang membuat Harry mengernyitkan keningnya adalah adanya dua orang gadis dari asrama Ravenclaw yang duduk menemani Draco. Tak biasanya Draco membiarkan orang lain mengganggu waktu senggangnya.

Cemburu? Jelas Harry cemburu walau porsinya tak separah saat Draco bersama Greengrass bersaudara itu. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing dan akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk tak berpikir macam-macam tentang mereka, dengan malas dia menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Draco," panggilnya.

Draco dan dua gadis itu mendongakkan kepala mereka, "Hai," sapa Draco sambil tersenyum samar, lalu pemuda itu tampak mengernyit melihat wajah Harry yang sedikit pucat.

"Hai, Potter," sapa dua gadis itu yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Harry.

"Serius sekali?" tanya Harry pada keduanya.

Mereka tertawa pelan, "Hanya mencoba mencuri sedikit ilmu ramuan dari Malfoy," jawab gadis berambut hitam yang duduk tepat di depan Draco. Lalu mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Draco.

"Tak biasanya kau baik pada orang lain? Bahkan mengajari mereka ramuan? Tanya Harry sedikit kesal setelah dua gadis itu menghilang di belokan koridor.

Draco tertawa pelan lalu menarik tangan Harry supaya duduk di sampingnya, "Cemburu?" tanyanya singkat.

Harry mendengus, "Tidak," jawabnya tegas tanpa melihat Draco.

Draco menutup bukunya lalu menarik Harry dalam pelukannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum geli, dia tahu kalau Harry marah karena dia tak membangunkan atau menunggu pemuda itu sepeti biasanya, "Kau tadi nyenyak sekali tidurnya, aku jadi tak tega membangunkanmu," jelas Draco.

Hary memejamkan matanya, berada dalam pelukan Draco adalah satu-satunya tempat ternyaman yang dia punya, pusingnya sedikit berkurang.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Draco, ada nada cemas dalam suaranya. Dia meraba kening Harry dengan begitu lembut yang mampu membuat wajah pemuda berkacamata itu menjadi merah.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya.

"Pusing?" tanya Draco meyakinkan.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Sejak bangun tidur tadi rasanya agak lemas," jawab Harry lagi.

"Lemas? Pusing?" tanya Draco lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "Jangan-jangan kau hamil?" tebak Draco yang mampu membuat Harry terbelalak.

BUAGGH... Satu hantaman kecil menyapa kepala Malfoy junior itu

"Aauch... kenapa kau memukulku?" teriak Draco.

"Jangan bercanda, Draco," bentak Harry kesal sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Draco menyusul Harry masih sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Itu tidak lucu, jangan memperolokku," jawab Harry masih dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara.

Draco baru sadar kalau dia telah menyinggung pemuda berambut hitam itu, dengan pelan ditahannya lengan Harry dan menghentikan langkah mereka di koridor, "Hei, maafkan aku," bisik Draco sambil mengusap pipi Harry yang memerah.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco, "Sudahlah," jawab Harry sambil menepis pelan tangan pemuda bermata kelabu itu, hatinya masih terasa kesal oleh ucapan Draco, lalu dia berbalik dan sekali lagi meninggalkan pemuda jangkung itu sendirian.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Draco bingung.

Harry terus berjalan, "Perutku lapar," jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Draco.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Sensitif sekali dia pagi ini, benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang hamil," gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli. Lalu dia mengikuti langkah Harry yang telah jauh di depannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sejak Draco menggodanya tadi pagi entah kenapa mood-nya jatuh di titik terendah, dia malas meladeni pemuda itu lagi. Seharian ini dia memilih untuk menjauhi Draco daripada dia harus terus marah pada kekasihnya yang terkadang usil itu. Dia duduk sendiri di menara astronomi, menikmati angin dingin yang berhembus dari pintu menara yang terbuka dan mengabaikan rasa pusing yang semakin terasa di kepalanya.

Rasa kesalnya terusik oleh kedatangan Eroll -burung hantu milik Ron- yang tiba-tiba hinggap di bahunya. Sebuah surat terikat di kakinya. Dengan tak sabar Harry segera membuka surat itu setelah membiarkan Eroll beristirahat di salah satu jendela. Harry tersenyum melihat tulisan rapi Hermione menari diatas perkamen putih itu.

_Dear __Harry,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku saat ini sudah berada di The Burrow. Rasanya asing sekali tanpa kehadiranmu disini. Ginny dan Mrs. Weasley ingin sekali besok pada saat malam tahun baru nanti kau bisa datang ke pesta keluarga Weasley. Pestanya tak besar, hanya mengucapkan syukur saja karena tahun ini semua berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka juga berusaha bangkit dari kesedihan mereka akibat kepergian Fred._

_Ajaklah Draco bersamamu, sebab Mrs. Weasley juga mengundang kepala sekolah.__ Ah bicara tentang Draco, bagaimana kabarnya? Kudengar Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy sudah pulih dari sakitnya? Baguslah, kami ikut merasa lega. Kalau kalian berkunjung lagi tolong sampaikan salam kami pada mereka._

_Kami tunggu jawabanmu dan Draco karena Profesor McGonaggal sudah menyetujui undangan dari Mrs. Weasley. _

_Oh__ iya, Pansy, Theo dan Blaise juga akan datang, tidakkah kau merindukan kami?_

_Salam rinduku,_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry melipat suratnya lalu menggenggam surat itu di tangannya, rasanya begitu sepi tanpa mereka. Bukan berarti Harry tak menikmati saat-saatnya bersama Draco hanya saja memang ada yang berubah. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi persahabatan mereka, banyak yang telah mereka lalui, suka dan duka, tangis dan tawa, semua mereka lalui bersama.

Harry mau saja datang ke kediaman Weasley saat malam pergantian tahun besok tapi bagaimana dengan Draco? Dia masih mencemaskan keadaan uncle Lucius dan Aunt Cissy, begitu pula denganku. Walau keadaan mereka telah dibilang pulih tapi tetap saja mereka masih dalam pengawasan medis, dan Harry tak mau meninggalkan Draco sendiri disini.

"Kucari kemana-mana ternyata kau disini, Harry," sapa sebuah suara.

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Draco telah berdiri di pintu masuk, dia tak menjawab, 'Sebaiknya Draco tak membaca surat ini', batin Harry. Perlahan dia memasukkan surat itu ke kantong celananya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco sambil menghampiri Harry.

Harry menautkan kedua tangannya, "Surat dari Hermione," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Draco lagi setelah dia duduk di samping Harry.

Harry melempar pandangannya ke langit yang tampak putih berhiaskan butiran salju yang tak begitu deras, "Hanya menanyakan kabar kita saja."

Draco mengamati wajah Harry, tampaknya pemuda di sampingnya itu masih kesal karena dia menggodanya tadi pagi, "Kau masih marah?" tanya Draco hati-hati, dia tak mau membuat kekasihnya itu lebih kesal dari ini.

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat tanpa melihat Draco. Memandang salju yang terus turun membuatnya semakin merindukan Ron dan Hermione. 'Tidak, aku tak boleh egois, Draco lebih membutuhkanku saat ini', katanya dalam hati.

Diamnya Harry membuat Draco berpikir kalau pemuda itu masih marah padanya, dengan lembut dia meraih tangan Harry dan menautkan jari-jari mereka, "Maafkan aku," bisik Draco.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "Hmm?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry yang kini memandangnya, "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu tadi pagi."

Harry diam sejenak mencerna apa yang disampaikan Draco, lalu dalam hati dia tersenyum geli karena ternyata Draco masih mempermasalahkan itu, "Kau memang keterlaluan, Draco," jawab Harry pura-pura kesal sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Harry, aku sudah minta maaf padamu, aku tak bermaksud begitu," katanya memelas, "Walau sebenarnya tak buruk juga kalau kau hamil," gumam Draco tak jelas di belakang punggung Harry.

Harry mendengar itu dan dia kembali kesal, dia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil melotot ke arah Draco, tangannya terkepal siap memukul kepala berambut pirang itu lagi, "Apa maksud..."

Kata-katanya terpotong karena Draco telah menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya lalu mencium gemas bibir Harry. Harry tak mampu menolak, sekali lagi otaknya terkunci setiap Draco menciumnya seperti ini, begitu lembut tapi juga posesif. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir Harry saat Draco terus memanjanya, memutar balikkan dunianya dalam satu kecupan.

Draco tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang telah berubah merah, lalu dia kembali menciumi pipi Harry lalu turun ke lehernya, meninggalkan rasa panas pada tempat-tempat yang disinggahi bibirnya yang membuat Harry mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya pada jubah Draco dan mengerang dengan suara tertahan.

"D-Draco," desah Harry saat pemuda bermata kelabu itu mulai membuka kancing teratas kemejanya, dadanya berdebar begitu kencang dan tubuhnya memanas, selalu begitu saat Draco menyentuhnya, "Stop it, please," pinta Harry dengan suara parau.

Draco menghentikan aktifitas tangan dan bibirnya lalu memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar karena gairah, "Kenapa?" tanya Draco pelan di telinga Harry yang cukup membuat pemuda berkacamata itu bergidik merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik sekali lagi.

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Draco, menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya angin yang berhembus melalui pintu teras menara yang terbuka.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Hari ini kau aneh sekali, sebentar-sebentar marah, sebentar-sebentar kesal, sekarang menjadi begini manja," katanya sambil membelai rambut hitam Harry, membiarkan pemuda itu menyamankan diri di dadanya.

"Jangan bilang lagi kalau aku hamil, Draco," ancam Harry, "Aku tak suka kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau menginginkannya."

Draco mengecup rambut Harry dan menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, "Aku hanya bercanda, love, maafkan aku," bisik Draco di tengkuknya dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Harry meremang. Draco menempelkan pipinya pada kening Harry, suhu badan Harry sedikit panas, "Kepalamu masih terasa pusing?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry mengangguk di dada pemuda itu.

"Kita kembali ke asramamu, aku akan mintakan obat pada Madam Pomfrey," ajak Draco yang sekali lagi disambut anggukan Harry.

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja," kata Draco setelah membaringkan Harry di tempat tidurnya, obat dari Madam Pomfrey pun sudah diminumkannya pada pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Harry hampir memejamkan matanya saat Draco beranjak dari duduknya di samping kepalanya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry pelan sambil menahan jubah Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Harry yang terasa panas, "Tidak, aku hanya akan mengambil makan malam untuk kita, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sini," jawab Draco sambil mengecup pelipis Harry.

Harry tak menjawab, kecupan Draco membuatnya tenang dan dia menyerah pada rasa nyaman yang di dapatnya dari pemuda itu lalu tertidur pulas.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap rambut Harry, lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Harry yang telah tertidur setelah membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh pemuda bermata emerald itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kau disini, Draco?" tanya Profesor McGonaggal saat dilihatnya pemuda itu keluar dari balik lukisan Fat Lady yang menjadi pintu masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Profesor," sapa Draco sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Dia barusan tertidur, kata Madam Pomfrey dia hanya terlalu lelah dan menyarankan agar dia tak bepergian dulu selama dua hari ini," jawab Draco.

Profesor McGonaggal mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Berarti kalian tak bisa memenuhi undangan dari Molly dan keluarga Weasley," gumamnya.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, "Undangan? Undangan apa?" tanya Draco bingung.

Wanita tua di depan Draco memandang pemuda itu juga dengan bingung, "Kata Molly Miss Granger telah mengirimkan surat pada Harry, apa belum sampai?"

Draco teringat sore tadi saat Harry memasukkan sesuatu ke kantong celananya, "Mungkin belum, yah maklumlah burung hantu Ron itu agak sedikit... lambat," jawab Draco berbohong agar kepala sekolahnya tidak merasa tak enak hati karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang Draco tak tahu.

Profesor McGonaggal mengangguk mengerti, satu senyum simpul terbentuk di sudut bibirnya mendengar gurauan Draco yang tak biasa di dengarnya itu. "Oh ya, Draco, setelah makan malam nanti Kingsley memintamu datang ke kantornya, aku akan menemanimu," kata wanita tua itu.

Draco tercekat, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Mum dan Dad?" tanya Draco sedikit panik.

McGonaggal menggeleng pelan, "Aku rasa tidak, mungkin ada hal lain yang mau dia sampaikan padamu."

Draco terdiam sebentar, "... Baiklah, setelah memastikan Harry menghabiskan makan malamnya aku akan segera ke ruangan anda."

Kepala sekolah itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Draco dengan lembut, "Sampai nanti, Draco," pamit wanita tua itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco meletakkan piringnya perlahan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Harry, dia tak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas itu. dia mengamati tubuh Harry dan melihat sasuatu berwarna putih mencuat dari kantong celananya. Dengan menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya Draco berhasil mendapatkan perkamen itu.

Draco memutuskan untuk membaca surat dari Hermione di ruang rekreasi. Dibukanya perkamen yang terlipat itu dan mulai serius membaca bait-bait kata yang digoreskan gadis berambut coklat itu di sana.

Setelah membaca surat itu Draco pun termenung, 'Harry pasti ingin berkumpul bersama teman-temannya', batin pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Dasar kau ini, kenapa tak bilang saja?" gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

'Harry pasti merasa bimbang antara memenuhi undangan ini atau tidak', katanya lagi dalam hati. Draco kembali melipat surat itu seperti semula dan kembali masuk ke kamar Harry. Setelah memasukkan lagi surat itu ke kantong celana Harry Draco pun membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Makanlah dulu," kata Draco sambil mengulurkan piring pada Harry yang telah bangun.

"Thanks," jawab Harry sambil menerima piring dari Draco.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Draco sembari menyingkap rambut Harry yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

Harry tersenyum pada Draco, "Sudah lebih baik," jawabnya, "Kenapa semua harus jatuh sakit? Aneh sekali," guraunya sambil meneruskan makan.

Draco pura-pura berpikir, "Mungkin karena kau terlalu sayang pada Mum dan Dad jadi tubuhmu ikut menyesuaikan kondisi tubuh mereka," jawab Draco asal.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Jawaban apa itu, Mr. Smart?"

Draco tersenyum mendengar tawa Harry, betapa bahagia jika bisa melihat pemuda bermata emerald itu tertawa, mata hijaunya yang bening semakin bersinar, indah sekali.

"Setelah ini aku harus menemui Kingsley di kantornya," kata Draco setelah Harry menghabiskan makannya.

Mata hijau itu berubah panik, "Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi pada mereka?"

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan denganku," jawabnya.

"Aku ikut?" tanya Harry lebih pada permintaan.

"Tidak, Harry, kau harus tetap tinggal di kamarmu," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Besok adalah malam tahun baru dan aku tak mau kau masih berbaring di tempat tidur."

Malam tahun baru? Ah... Harry kembali teringat pada surat Hermione. Dia ingin membicarakan itu dengan Draco tapi sepertinya tak bisa malam ini, Draco pasti sedang bingung tentang kenapa Kingsley memanggilnya.

Draco melihat raut bingung di wajah Harry, dia pasti teringat teman-temannya, tapi saat ini Draco juga bingung harus memberikan jawaban bagaimana. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Kingsley nanti dan kondisi Harry yang sedang sakit, 'Akan kupikirkan setelah ini', putusnya dalam hati, lalu dia berdiri untuk pergi menemui Menteri Sihir bersama Kepala sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya pada Harry.

Harry memejamkan matanya saat bibir Draco menyapa bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang singkat tapi terasa begitu hangat itu, "Cepatlah kembali, dan bangunkan aku kalau aku tertidur," pinta pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Draco mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Harry, "Sampai nanti," katanya lalu pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Harry.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Menunggu dan menunggu itu terasa begitu menyebalkan bagi Harry, rasa pusingnya tak mampu membuatnya tertidur, hatinya terus cemas karena ini sudah menjelang pagi dan Draco belum kembali.

"Lama sekali dia, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Harry sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka nyaris membuat jantung Harry melompat dari tempatnya. Dia menarik napas lega saat melihat kalau ternyata Draco lah yang datang. "Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?" serbunya.

Draco membelalakkan matanya, "Kau tak tidur? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit lagi?" tanya Draco cemas.

Harry berdecak kesal, "Aku tak peduli, cepat beritahu apa yang terjadi," paksanya.

Draco tersenyum pada pemuda itu lalu mengajak Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Lalu kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Harry, dia bisa melihat kalau Draco tampak sangat lelah.

Draco membaringkan tubuhnya setelah melemparkan jubahnya ke tempat tidur Ron, dia menarik Harry agar ikut berbaring di sampingnya lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu erat, "Aku hanya mengurus tentang pengembalian Mum dan Dad ke Azkaban karena kondisi mereka telah membaik," jawab Draco sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat yang diberikan tubuh Harry membuatnya begitu mengantuk.

Ada rasa sakit menggores di dada Harry, dia miris membayangkan kalau orang tua Draco harus dikembalikan lagi ke Azkaban. 'Tidak, aku harus menolak undangan Hermione, aku ingin menemani Draco disini', katanya dalam hati, lalu dia ikut memejamkan mata bersama Draco, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia meraih kacamatanya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Draco..." panggilnya saat dia tak melihat kekasihnya itu di sampingnya lagi, "Kemana dia?" gerutu Harry yang merasa tak suka ditinggalkan begitu saja. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri untuk membasuh dirinya di bawah siraman air hangat.

**.**

**.**

Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke aula besar untuk makan pagi, pusing di kepalanya sudah lumayan berkurang. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat Draco tengah duduk bersama anak-anak yang menghabiskan liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru mereka di Hogwarts. Tak biasanya Draco bisa berbaur akrab dengan orang lain dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Harry sedikit kesal dan cemburu, mungkin karena selama ini Draco hanya berada di sisinya saja.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Draco pun mendongakkan wajahnya, dia tersenyum saat melihat Harry yang tampak agak cemberut, "Hei, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri pemuda itu setelah berpamitan dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Harry tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, dia duduk di meja asramanya sendiri, bukan berarti dia tak suka membaur dengan yang lain, hanya saja dia kesal melihat Draco bersama mereka bahkan pemuda berambut pirang itu meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar, 'Menyebalkan', gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Dia mengambil beberapa makanan yang telah tersaji, sedangkan Draco hanya mengisi pialanya dengan jus labu, 'Ternyata dia juga sudah makan', batin Harry. Lalu pemuda itu meneruskan makannya tanpa melihat pada Draco sama sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Draco lembut.

Harry tetap tak memandang Draco, "Baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Baru saja aku mau mengantarkan makan pagimu ke kamar," kata Draco lagi berusaha merayu kekasihnya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Tak perlu, aku masih mampu berjalan," jawab Harry sinis.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Kau marah?" tanyanya.

Harry mendorong piringnya yang telah kosong lalu meminum isi pialanya, "Tidak," jawabnya lagi dengan singkat.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry terdiam sebentar, dia sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ingin menjenguk kedua Malfoy senior pun pasti belum diijinkan mengingat mereka sedang bersiap kembali ke Azkaban. "Aku mau tinggal di asrama saja," jawab Harry.

Draco menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, aku ingin berbincang sebentar dengan mereka, tak apa kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk sekerumunan kecil murid di aula besar dengan dagunya.

Harry kembali kesal, dia kesal karena Draco tak mau menemaninya di asrama, "Terserah kau," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah menyapa murid-murid yang lain.

Draco hanya menggeleng melihat kekasihnya pergi, lalu dia menghampiri teman-teman barunya dan berbincang dengan mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry melempar buku bersampul merah itu, berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk mencerna isinya tapi tetap saja dia tak mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana. Dia semakin merasa kesal bahwa sampai waktu hampir menunjukkan waktu makan siang Draco belum juga menemuinya di sini.

"Kemana sih dia? Apa yang dilakukannya bersama anak-anak itu?" gerutu Harry. Bukan, dia tidak berubah menjadi sombong, dia masih tetap suka berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi masalahnya tak ada teman-temannya disini, dia hanya sendiri dan Draco sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, "Ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Dia sama sekali tak merasa lapar, rasa kesal dan bosannya mengalahkan semua rasa dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbaring saja di kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau belum membalas surat Hermione. Diambilnya secarik perkamen dari laci mejanya dan mulai menulis,

_Dear, Mione…_

_Maafkan aku, malam ini aku tak bisa datang ke pesta keluarga Weasley, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada mereka._

_Sungguh aku ingin pergi ke sana, tapi situasi saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untukku dan Draco meninggalkan Hogwarts. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami kerjakan yang bersangkutan dengan uncle Lucius dan aunt Cissy._

_Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada semuanya, aku merindukan kalian._

_Harry._

Harry membaca sekali lagi apa yang telah dia tulis, setelah merasa puas barulah surat itu dia lipat dengan rapi. Dia melangkah keluar asrama dan menuju kandang burung hantu, dia mencari Hedwig untuk mengantarkan suratnya pada Hermione.

Selesai melakukan tugasnya Harry berniat kembali ke asramanya, tapi dia tertegun saat melewati koridor samping, dia melihat Draco tengah berbincang seru dengan teman-teman barunya, bahkan beberapa dari mereka tampak tertawa seru mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pangeran Slytherin itu.

Ya, Harry tahu, sejak menjalin hubungan dengannya sikap Draco tak terlalu dingin lagi terhadap orang lain, dia sudah mau membalas sapa atau menyapa orang lain yang bukan dari asramanya, walau tentu saja masih terasa kaku bila harus berteman dekat. Tapi apa yang dilihat Harry kali ini benar-benar membuatnya cemburu, Draco lebih memilih berbincang dengan mereka daripada menemani Harry di dalam asrama. Tidakkah Draco tahu kalau saat ini Harry begitu merindukan pemuda berambut pirang itu?

Dengan membawa rasa sakit di dalam dadanya Harry pun melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat itu, dia benci melihat Draco yang mengacuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

Harry menghabiskan sore ini hanya di dalam kamar, dia sama sekali tak berniat keluar asrama, dia tak mau melihat Draco seperti itu lagi, bahkan tak menemaninya sama sekali hari ini. Dipandanginya satu persatu tempat tidur di kamar itu, dia teringat pada para pemiliknya yang selalu berbagi tawa dengannya setiap hari, teman-temannya yang selalu ceria dan penuh tawa.

Harry memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua yang telah dilewatinya di asrama ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia tak menjadi melankolis seperti ini, tapi rasa sepinya membuat dia merindukan teman-temannya.

Harry membuka matanya saat dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, "Kenapa tak makan siang?" tanya Draco yang baru saja masuk.

Dada Harry berdebar kencang melihat pemuda itu, dia senang melihat Draco datang tapi juga kesal, "Tak lapar," jawab Harry sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Draco menghampirinya dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, "Kau masih sakit?"

Harry mendengus kecil, "Kau masih ingat kalau aku sakit?" sindir Harry. Bukan tubuhnya yang sakit, tapi hatinya.

"Come on, Harry, kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini?" rayu Draco.

Harry berdecak kesal, "Kau pergi saja, aku ingin tidur, dan jangan ganggu aku," jawab Harry sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Draco.

Draco tersenyum simpul, "Selamat tidur, love," bisik Draco sambil mengecup pipi Harry, lalu dia keluar dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Dada Harry semakin terasa sakit, Draco benar-benar tak mempedulikannya. Biasanya kalau dia marah Draco tak akan membiarkannya berlama-lama dengan amarahnya, tapi sekarang… Draco bahkan tak mencoba membujuknya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Makan malampun dilewati Harry, dan sekali lagi Draco tak berusaha menjemputnya. Harry termenung memandang butiran salju yang masih turun dari jendela kamarnya, rasa sepi semakin menggulungnya dan membuatnya merasa begitu sesak.

Kalau saja dia mau bersikap egois, dia ingin meninggalkan Draco disini dan pergi ke rumah keluarga Weasley, menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tidak, mengingat orang tua Draco yang akan kembali ke Azkaban malam ini pasti membuat Draco sedih, juga dia pastinya.

Harry menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak boleh begini, mungkin Draco berusaha mencari hiburan dengan teman-teman barunya, biarkan sajalah", gumamnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut dan waktu hampir menunjukkan tepat tengah malam, sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti, "Tidakkah dia ingin menemaniku saat lonceng berdentang tepat pukul 12 malam ini?" tanya Harry lirih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan mencarinya," putus Harry akhirnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa dia keluar dari asramanya, dia tak mau keadaan ini terus berlarut-larut. Baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak padanya.

"POTTER, KAMI MENCARIMU SEJAK TADI," teriaknya panik.

Harry memandang bingung pada anak lelaki dari Ravenclaw itu, "Ada apa?"

"Malfoy…" katanya terengah.

Wajah Harry memucat, "Kenapa Draco? ada apa dengan Draco?" tanyanya cemas.

Pemuda itu memandang Harry dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya, "Malfoy terluka di aula besar, kita harus…"

Tak menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Harry pun melesat secepat kilat ke aula besar. Rasa cemas dan panik menjadi satu dalam dadanya, 'Apa yang terjadi pada Draco? Apa dia terluka? Kenapa?', batinnya berperang dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu aula besar yang tertutup, gelap. Harry tak melihat apapu, semua gelap, "DRACO…" teriaknya. Dentang jam terdengar begitu keras, waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan Harry bahkan tak ingat tentang malam pergantian tahun, "DRACO…" teriaknya lagi, "DIMANA KAU?"

Tiba-tiba lampu aula menyala terang, Harry mengerjapkan matanya untuk menahan silau yang mendadak itu.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, HARRY…" teriak banyak suara di ruangan itu, suara terompet yang bersahutan membuat telinganya berdenging.

Mata hijaunya terbelalak saat dia menerima pelukan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang pertama melemparkan diri dalam pelukannya tentu saja Hermione, gadis berambut coklat ikal itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat, "Happy New Year, Harry," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipip pemuda itu. Lalu Pansy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ron, Blaise dan Theo bergantian memberikan pelukan dan ucapan padanya. Harry membeku, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, ada Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley juga di sana, juga George. Dadanya berdebar oleh rasa bahagia yang begitu besar, mereka semua ada disini, tapi bagaimana bisa?

Dia teringat Draco, dan matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda pirang di sudut ruangan bersama… 'Ya Tuhan, itu uncle Lucius dan aunt Cissy', batin Harry.

Perlahan pemuda berkacamata itu mendekati mereka, mata hijaunya bersinar terang melihat Lucius dan Narcissa yang tampak sehat, walau Lucius Malfoy masih harus duduk di kursi roda.

"Happi New Year, Son," ucap Narcissa sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Dada Harry membuncah, dengan cepat dia memeluk wanita yang kecantikannya tak pudar itu, "Aunt Cissy," bisiknya parau, "Happy New Year."

Narcissa mengusap punggung pemuda itu, lalu bergantian mengecup kedua pipinya.

Dengan enggan Harry melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, lalu dia berlutut di depan Lucius untuk memeluk pria yang masih tampak sedikit pucat itu, "Happy New Year, uncle Lucius," bisik Harry di dada pria yang memiliki paras serupa dengan Draco itu.

Lucius menjawab ucapan Harry dengan tepukan lembut di kepala pemuda itu.

Harry berdiri dan menatap Draco, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di aula besar itu, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Kemarin Kingsley memanggilku karena pihak kementrian akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan pemotongan masa tahanan kepada Mum dan Dad, dan mereka bisa keluar malam ini," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" seru Harry sambil melihat dua Malfoy senior itu dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat keduanya mengangguk.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan pestanya?" tanya profesor McGonaggal yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu, Minerva, moment membahagiakan ini harus kita lanjutkan," jawab Molly Weasley sambil tertawa renyah.

"Selamat untuk Lucius dan Narcissa," seru Arthur weasley sambil mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"SELAMAT…" seru yang lain mengikuti ayah Ron itu.

Dan suasana kembali riuh oleh obrolan para pemuda dan orang tua, makanan lezat tersaji di meja panjang yang di letakkan di tengah ruangan, semua berkumpul menjadi satu.

Atap aula besar di sihir sedemikian rupa, menampakkan warna-warni kembang api yang begitu indah. Harry tak mampu menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, dan Draco begitu bersyukur bisa melihat wajah Harry yang sangat dia suka, wajah bahagianya yang selalu membuatnya hangat.

"Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Harry pada teman-temannya.

Hermione tertawa, "Tadi malam Draco mengirimkan burung hantu elangnya pada kami, dia bilang tentang kedua orag tuanya yang akan di bebaskan malam ini juga tentanng kau yang jatuh sakit," terang gadis cantik itu, "Dia mengusulkan untuk memindahkan pestanya ke Hogwarts saja, sekalian pesta untuk kebebasan kedua orang tuanya."

Harry memandang tajam pada Draco yang duduk di sampingnya, "Dan aku bukan orang pertama yang mendengar itu?" kata Harry dengan nada mengancam.

Draco tersenyum lembut, "Ini kejutan untukmu, Harry, dan inilah alasan aku meninggalkanmu seharian ini," jawabnya enteng yang mendapat pelototan pedas dari kekasihnya, "Aku merencanakan ini dengan anak-anak yang lain, mereka yang menghias ruangan ini."

"Kalian membuatku merasa bodoh," gerutu Harry, "Dan kau pasti menertawakan suratku tadi pagi kan, Mione?"

Hermione dan Ron tertawa terbahak, "Salahkan Draco, ini rencananya," jawab Ron sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa begini penuh kejutan, Drakie," goda Pansy yang diikuti tawa Blaise dan Theo.

"Tutup mulutmu, Pans, dan jangan memanggilku begitu," ancam Draco.

Kegembiraan itu semakin seru, masing-masing mulai sibuk dengan permainan ini dan itu. Dengan lembut Draco menarik lengan Harry, mengajaknya ke sudut ruangan dan menghindar dari pusat keramaian.

"What?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco tersenyum sambil memeluk pinngang Harry, "Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tahun baru padamu," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu.

Wajah Harry memerah, jantungnya berdebar halus, "Ini di aula besar, bodoh, dan banyak orang disini," desis Harry sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Draco terkekeh pelan lalu menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tak peduli," jawabnya. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu mencium bibir Harry dengan begitu lembut, memanjanya dalam satu kehangatan yang indah, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terasa wajar.

"Happy New Year," bisik Draco di depan bibir Harry, lalu sekali lagi memenjarakan logika Harry dalam satu kecupan yang dalam. Mereka tak tahu kalau sepasang mata biru milik Narcissa memandang haru pada mereka berdua, bibir wanita cantik itu tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan kedua pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Draco, ini kejutan yang indah, sungguh," bisik Harry dengan parau.

"Kau suka?" tanya Draco sambil menautkan jari mereka.

Harry memandang ke sekeliling aula besar, semua orang yang disayanginya berkumpul disini, "Tentu, terima kasih untuk semuanya," jawabnya pelan.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang bicara, hanya berdiri berdampingan dengan tangan yang bertaut, sungguh kebersamaan yang terasa hangat, kebersamaan yang tak pernah ingin mereka akhiri.

**oOo**

**A/N.**

Setelah ngebut bikin buat tahun baru akhirnya jadi juga. Pendek ya? Kurang fluf ya? Jujur ini karena beberapa hari ini saya lagi ngebet banget sama BPIB ( penggemar bola pasti tahu siapa mereka ), virus BPIB sedang merajalela, mencuri sebagian besar feel saya akan DraRry, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan #bungkuk2

Di fic ini anggap aja Hedwignya ga mati ya? Sebab saya bener2 blank mau bikin gimana #diinjek reder. Bahkan ga tau kenapa ini chara kok saya bikin sakit semua ya? Bener-bener aneh. Pokoknya ini fic gaje lah, maaf ya, maaf banget #ngumpet di balik lemari

Ah iya, saya mau **mendukung aicchan dan semua author yang lain untuk** **menggalakkan Report Abuse pada junk fic di fandom manapun,** jangan di flame atau di ripiu jika kalian tak suka, cukup tekan report abuse agar mereka tak semakin besar kepala. Tahan emosi biar ga semakin ramai, OK!

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, SEMOGA TAHUN INI MEMBAWA BANYAK KEGAHAGIAAN UNTUK KITA SEMUA # tiup terompet keras2.

Review please…^^


	6. Chapter 6

Heart

Farewell

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry meremas selembar perkamen di tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, mata hijaunya memandang nanar pada kilau jernih permukaan danau yang memantulkan sinar matahari menjadi seindah kristal. Pikirannya melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya.

Banyak yang telah terjadi satu tahun ini, dan semua berjalan lancar. Hubungannya dengan Draco berjalan dengan mulus, dengan kedua orang tua Draco pun tak ada hambatan. Sekolahnya juga sudah bisa dibilang selesai, nilai akhir telah keluar dua hari yang lalu dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Departemen Auror telah menerimanya sebagai calon anggota baru walau dengan syarat yang cukup berat, tapi Harry bertekat kalau dia ingin meneruskan jejak ayahnya, James Potter. Tapi ada satu yang menjadi pikirannya dan dia tak yakin bisa menyampaikan itu pada semuanya, terutama Draco.

Draco telah terdaftar sebagai anggota muda di kementrian juga, di departemen hubungan sihir internasional, departemen yang dibawahi oleh Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya sendiri. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Malfoy saat perang terjadi membuat pihak kementrian kembali memberikan kepercayaan pada mereka untuk kembali menjabat.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menghilang?" tanya sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dekat sekali dengannya.

"Draco?" katanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Draco mengenyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya melihat Harry yang sedikit salah tingkah, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di samping kekasihnya.

Harry menggeleng dan menatap lurus ke tengah danau, "Tidak, hanya terkejut," elaknya.

Draco mendengus kesal, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun seperti itu?" kata Draco mengomentari kebiasaan Harry yang begitu suka tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Harry tersenyum, "Salah sendiri kau tak ada di dekatku," jawab Harry sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan Harry yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman, "Kau kan bisa mencariku?" jawabnya tak mau kalah.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Tapi aku juga ingin kau yang mencariku."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan mendengar kekeraskepalaan Harry, "Baiklah, cukup, aku sedang malas bertengkar," jawabnya yang disambut tawa Harry.

Harry terdiam, dia semakin tak yakin bisa menyampaikan ini pada Draco, kebingungannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat dan dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan ini dulu, toh masih ada waktu satu bulan sampai mereka benar-benar lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Melamun lagi?" tanya Draco sambil mendongakkan wajah Harry agar menatapnya.

Harry memandang kilau kelabu itu, mata yang selalu memandang dingin tapi terasa begitu hangat saat menatapnya, sikap arogannya yang bisa begitu lembut saat memeluknya, bibir yang terbiasa mencela tapi terasa begitu memabukkan saat menciumnya.

"Harry..." panggil Draco lagi dan menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lagi dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis kekasihnya, dia ingin mereguk semua rasa hangat dan nyaman yang selalu ditawarkan Draco padanya, mereguk semua yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Draco tercekat, sudah ribuan ciuman mereka bagi sejak mereka bersama, tapi jarang sekali Harry yang memintanya dulu. Ada rasa asing di dadanya, rasa aneh yang tak biasa, mencoba tak menghiraukan itu Draco pun membalas rasa hangat yang diberikan Harry. Begitu besar rasa yang dimilikinya untuk pemuda berambut hitam ini, banyak yang menjadi rintangan bagi mereka tapi semua tak berarti apa-apa selama mereka bersama.

Ciuman mereka memanas, masing-masing begitu enggan untuk mengakhirinya walau dirasa kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin menipis. Harry mempererat pelukannya, begitupun dengan Draco. Tautan bibir mereka semakin dalam, bahkan Harry yang biasanya pasif kali ini lebih dominan seakan pemuda itu ingin menghabiskan semua kehangatan kekasihnya dan itu membuat Draco sedikit kelabakan akan keagresifan Harry.

"Harry, love..." bisik Draco tersengal dengan suara parau, dengan lembut dia mendorong bahu Harry.

Harry membuka matanya dan menatap lurus mata abu-abu Draco, "Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Draco tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut bibir Harry, "Aku senang kau melakukan itu, Harry, sungguh. Hanya saja aku bingung, tak biasanya kau begini," jawab Draco sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Harry, "Apa kau sedang bersedih?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Draco, "Aku tak akan bersedih selama ada kau," jawabnya lirih.

Draco merengkuh tubuh Harry dalam dekapannya, "Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Harry menggeleng dan semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Draco, aroma tubuh yang begitu disukanya itu langsung membuatnya mengantuk, rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya dalam sekejap mampu membuatnya terlelap.

Draco mengusap helai hitam rambut Harry, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya. Setelah itu dia hanya diam, menikmati hembusan nafas Harry yang terasa hangat di dadanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Harry? Kau sudah memikirkan semuanya?" tanya Profesor di kantornya.

Harry menunduk, dia sudah tahu kalau inilah yang akan dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolahnya saat memanggilnya secara pribadi.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu," kata wanita tua itu lagi.

Suara terkekeh pelan terdengar dari belakang Minerva McGonagall, dari sebuah lukisan berbingkai perak yang besar, "Jangan menekannya, Minerva, biarkan dia pikirkan semuanya dengan tenang," kata suara itu.

Harry berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju lukisan itu, sedangkan Profesor hanya memutar kursinya, "Profesor Dumbledore," sapa Harry dengan penuh semangat. Dipandangnya lukisan yang hidup itu dengan penuh rindu.

"Apa kabar, my boy? Merindukan permen jerukku?" tanya lelaki tua dengan kacamata bulan sabit dan jenggot perak yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

Harry tertawa pelan, dia menatap pelindungnya itu dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar, "Lama tak bertemu, Profesor." Harry memang jarang sekali bertemu mantan kepala sekolahnya itu karena lukisan Albus Dumbledore hanya ada di kantor kepala sekolah di Hogwarts dan di kementrian saja.

Pria tua dalam lukisan itu terkekeh pelan, "Ya, Harry, dan kulihat banyak sekali yang berubah padamu," katanya, "Dan bagaimana kabar pangeran Slytherin yang sombong itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda.

Wajah Harry memarah dan dia merasa jengah dengan gurauan pria yang begitu menyayanginya itu, "... mmmh dia... baik-baik saja, prof, dan... kurasa dia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda," jawab Harry sedikit gugup.

Sekali lagi Dumbledore terkekeh pelan, sinar penuh kasih masih tampak dan semakin jelas di mata birunya yang ramah saat dia menatap Harry, anak yang dilindunginya selama ini. "Minerva telah menceritakan padaku masalah surat yang kau terima beberapa hari yang lalu, Harry, dan kami semua tahu kebimbangan yang kau rasakan saat ini," kata pria tua itu sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Harry menatap Minerva McGonagall sebentar lalu kembali menatap Lukisan Dumbledore, A-aku bingung bagaimana menyampaikan ini pada mereka, terutama... dia," jawabnya, "Aku tak yakin dia bisa menerima ini, walau aku juga tak yakin apa aku bisa melakukan ini, prof."

Dumbledore tersenyum hangat, "Ini cita-citamu selama ini kan, Harry? Kau begitu ingin meneruskan jejak ayahmu."

"Ya, profesor," kata Harry cepat, "tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Mr. Shacklebolt dan kepala Auror akan langsung menugaskanku untuk mengisi kekosongan di Paris sambil mengikuti pelatihan disana, yang berarti aku harus..."

"Jangan cengeng, Potter, kau benar-benar menyedihkan," seru suara di sebelah lukisan Dumbledore, lukisan berbingkai hitam yang sama besarnya dengan milik pria berjanggut itu, lukisan yang hampir tak pernah menampakkan gambar dari sang pemilik itu sendiri, lukisan Severus Snape yang pernah menjabat sebagai Kepala sekolah menggantikan Dumbledore, lukisan dari seorang pahlawan yang sesungguhnya yang pernah dimiliki oleh dunia sihir karena pengorbanannya yang besar.

"Profesor Snape," sapa Harry tercekat, lama sekali dia tak melihat pria berkarakter dingin itu, pria yang dulu begitu dibencinya sebelum dia tahu kalau ternyata guru ramuannya itu begitu melindunginya, begitu menyayanginya.

Tawa renyah Dumbledore memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan itu, "Keluar juga kau, Sev. Kau selalu tak bisa menahan dirimu kalau sudah menyangkut anak kesayanganmu ini."

"Diam, Albus, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya muak mendengar kata-kata cengengnya, ternyata waktu satu tahun belum bisa merubah kelemahan pahlawan kita," jawabnya sarkastik sambil menekankan kata 'pahlawan'.

Harry tertunduk, dia membenarkan kata-kata Severus Snape, dia hanyalah seoranng pengecut yang tak berani menghadapi keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan... orang yang dicintainya.

"Pergilah keluar, nak, dinginkan kepalamu, pikirkan lagi dengan tenang," kata Dumbledore berusaha menengahi dan menghibur Harry, "Kami akan ada disini jika kau membutuhkan, bukan begitu, Severus?"

"Hmmp..." jawab Severus Snape dengan ketus, lalu lelaki dengan rambut hitam lurus itu berbalik dan menghilang di balik lukisan, meninggalakn lukisannya kosong kembali.

Dumbledore terkekeh, "Padahal dia juga tak berubah, tetap keras kepala sepertimu, Harry," godanya sambil mengerling. Memang hanya Albus Dumbledore lah yang tahu kalau Seorang Severus Snape selalu memendam rasa sayangnya pada pemuda ini, putra dari wanita yang selalu dicintainya sejak dia kecil.

Harry hanya diam, dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Dumbledore, sejak melihat ingatan Severus di dalam Pensieve setelah dia meninggal cukup membuat Harry terkejut, rasa bencinya pada guru ramuan itu hilang tanpa bekas. Tak pernah disangkanya di balik wajah dingin itu menyimpan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar untuk ibunya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan uncle Lucius dan aunt Cissy dulu, bolehkah?" tanya Harry lirih.

Dumbledore mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Itu terserah padamu, Harry, mengingat saat ini mereka juga menjadi bagian penting untukmu."

Harry menatap profesor McGonagall, "Bisakah aku menemui mereka sekarang? Melalui jaringan flo anda, prof?" tanya Harry, "Aku tak ingin Draco tahu dulu masalah ini."

Minerva McGonagall berdiri dan menepuk pelan pipi Harry, "Tentu, Harry, tentu, pergilah sendiri, kau pasti membutuhkan waktu pribadi dengan mereka," kata wanita itu penuh pengertian.

Harry mengangguk sembari tersenyum, lalu dia melangkah menuju perapian dan meneriakkan kata Malfoy Manor sebelum menghilang ke dalamnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kejutan kau datang siang ini, Son," sapa Narcissa sambil memeluk pemuda yang baru keluar dari perapiannya tersebut.

Harry hanya tertawa pelan.

Nercissa melihat ke belakang Harry, "Kau datang sendirian? Dimana Draco?" tanyanya heran, karena tak biasanya Harry hanya menjenguk mereka sendiri.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan kalian, tapi... aku tak ingin Draco mengetahui ini dulu," jawab Harry lirih.

Narcissa mengernyit bingung tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, ayo kita temui Lucius di perpustakaan," ajak wanita cantik itu sembari menggamit lengan Harry.

**.**

**.**

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat surat dari kementrian," Harry memulai ceritanya setelah dia berhadapan dengan dua Malfoy senior yang telah dia anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri. "Mereka menyatakan kalau aku sudah terdaftar sebagai calon anggota Auror yang baru dengan pertimbangan nilai-nilai ujian akhirku yang telah memenuhi standart kelulusan," lanjut pemuda itu. tak ada yang bersuara, baik Lucius maupun Narcissa membiarkan Harry untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Jujur saja aku senang mendengar itu, tapi... pihak kementrian akan menempatkanku di... Paris selama dua tahun atau lebih dan menjalani pelatihan di sana," sampainya lagi. Tetap tak ada yang berkomentar, Harry menundukkan kepalanya dan menautkan jari-jarinya, "Belum ada yang tahu hal ini."

Narcissa yang duduk di samping Harry menghela nafas panjang, tangan putihnya membelai lembut punggung Harry. Lalu dia menatap suaminya agar pria itu berbicara.

Lucius berdehem kecil, "lalu?" tanyanya singkat yang mampu membuat Harry kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Harry menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah, uncle, mungkin benar kata profesor Snape kalau aku hanyalah seorang pemuda cengeng," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau bertemu Severus?" tanya Narcissa.

Harry mengangguk dan menatap mata biru wanita itu, "Ya, bersama profesor Dumbledore dalam lukisan mereka," jawabnya.

Nercissa tersenyum hangat, "Aku merindukan mereka," desahnya pelan.

"Dan?" kejar Lucius menghentikan obrolan mereka yang mulai keluar jalur.

Harry menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, "Maaf, aku hanya bimbang," jawab Harry lirih, "Ada rasa sesak saat membayangkan kalau aku akan jauh dari kalian, dari semuanya."

Lucius terdiam, hatinya yang keras dan dingin terasa menghangat mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, bahkan Draco pun tak pernah mengucapkan itu pada mereka, orang tuanya sendiri. Mata kelabunya melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tampak begitu sedih tapi juga berusaha kuat untuk mereka.

"Harry," panggil Lucius dengan suara yang tenang, "Ini cita-citamu, bukan? Jangan jadikan kami penghalang untukmu," jawab pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

Harry menggeleng keras, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian begitu, a-aku hanya..." pemuda itu tampak gugup dan tak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan baik.

Narcissa memandang Lucius, keduanya mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Harry. Seumur hidup dia tak memiliki keluarga, hidup sendiri dalam tekanan dan disaat semuanya berakhir dan dia memiliki orang-orang yang mencintainya dia kembali tak bisa bersama dengan orang-orang itu.

Lucius menghela nafas panjang, "Harry, aku bisa membuat portkey dengan mudah, jalur internasional kementrian pun masih bisa kupakai karena aku kembali dipekerjakan disana, jadi aku rasa aku dan Cissy bisa mengunjungimu kapan saja," jawab pria itu.

"Kapan saja saat kau membutuhkan kami, Son," tambah Narcissa.

Senyum Harry mengembang, ternyata mereka mengerti walau dia tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ada rasa lega dalam dadanya, beban hatinya sedikit berkurang, "Terima kasih," jawab Harry pelan. Tapi dia kembali terdiam saat teringat Draco.

"Kurasa kau harus sedikit bersabar kalau Draco mengamuk, aku yakin itu cuma sebentar," hibur Narcissa yang bisa melihat satu keraguan lagi di mata Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Aku akan berusaha," jawabnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dua hari sejak dia pergi ke Malfoy Manor dan dia belum memiliki keberanian untuk bicara dengan Draco, sedangkan waktu kepergiannya tinggal tiga minggu lagi.

"Harry, kau suka sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini," kata Hermione di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sebelum makan malam, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Harry yang duduk di lantai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa merah di belakangnya, mata hijaunya menatap perapian yang menyala. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apa, kegalauan hatinya membuat dia sulit berpikir walau kata-kata orang tua Draco telah cukup menghiburnya.

"Harry," panggil Hermione lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Draco?" tanya Ginny yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Harry mengusap kepalanya dan belakang lehernya, lalu pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya, "Tidak, entahlah..." jawabnya bingung.

Hermione turun dari sofanya dan mengapit Harry bersama Ginny, "Mumpung tidak ada Ron disini kau bisa bebas bercerita pada kami, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu dengan lembut. Dia begitu menyayangi Harry seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, dengan sedikit ragu diapun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dua sahabat perempuannya.

**.**

**.**

"Dan kau belum memberitahu Draco masalah ini?" tanya Ginny pelan setelah Harry selesai bercerita, dia hanya mendapat gelengan dari Harry.

"Iya sih, Draco pasti akan terkejut mendengar ini, tapi tetap saja kau harus memutuskan langkahmu, Harry," kata Hermione, "Ini cita-citamu, dan Draco adalah cintamu, kau harus bisa menyelaraskan mereka."

"Kalaupun Draco marah aku yakin itu tak akan lama, perlahan dia akan mengerti. Dia mencintaimu, Harry, dia pasti mendukungmu," sambung Ginny.

Harry terdiam, dia merenungi semua kata-kata dua sahabatnya itu. ya... dia harus bicara dengan Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Saat ini Harry benar-benar tak bisa menikmati makan malamnya, walau Draco tengah duduk di sampingnya, di meja Gryffindor, sesuatu yang biasanya mampu membuat Harry senang dan makan dengan lahap. Kali ini dia justru merasa tegang, dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai.

"Wajahmu mengerikan kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti itu, Draco," gerutu Ron yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ron," jawab Draco tenang, dia tak ingin memulai keributan kecil mereka saat makan malam.

"Kau tampaknya bahagia sekali, ada sesuatu?" tanya hermione sambil meneguk jus labunya.

Harry memandang kekasihnya, ya... wajah Draco memang tampak seperti sedang senang, bahkan senyum kerap kali menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya dingin itu.

Draco memendang Hermione, Ginny dan Ron bergantian, "Kalian tak merasa begitu?" tanyanya heran, "Kita hampir lulus dan tak perlu direpotkan dengan ini dan itu lagi, hidup sebagai pekerja dan terus bersama dengan orang-orang yang kalian cintai, bukankah itu sempurna?" tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Harry menghentikan suapan ke mulutnya, perutnya serasa berputar dan kepalanya begitu pusing. Bagaimana dia bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan Draco malam ini?

"Cukup, Draco, aku jadi kenyang kalau mendengarmu bicara sesuatu yang romantis seperti itu," gerutu Ron yang tak menghentikan makannya, dan sepertinya adu mulut kecil-kecilan sudah dimulai di meja ini.

Hermione dan Ginny memandang prihatin pada Harry yang wajahnya kini memucat, kata-kata Draco barusan telah menunjukkan bagaimana reaksi Draco nanti kalau Harry telah menyampaikan masalahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Draco pada Harry saat melihat pemuda berkacamata itu menjauhkan piringnya, Harry hanya mengangguk sambil mngusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan. "Wajahmu pucat, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Draco.

"Kalian pergi saja sana, jangan bermesraan di depanku, aku masih mau makan," gerutu Ron, "Ouch... kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Mione," teriak Ron dan langsung terdiam saat Hermione melotot padanya.

Draco mengernyit heran, "Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Harry yang tampak salah tingkah.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri, "Aku harus bicara padamu, Draco," katanya sambil berlalu dari mejanya. Sedangkan Draco menatap bingung pada pemuda itu dan menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

Suasana di tepi danau itu begitu hening, bahkan airpun tak beriak. Draco berdiri membelakangi Harry, perasaannya benar-benar kacau begitu mengetahui kalau pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya sendiri, walaupun itu urusan pekerjaan dan masa depan mereka. Bagaimana bisa disaat dia merasa semuanya terlihat sempurna ternyata akan hancur hanya dalam satu malam.

"Draco, maafkan aku... akupun berat memutuskan ini," kata Harry pelan.

Draco mendengus, "Tapi kau sudah memutuskan semua, kan?" tanyanya ketus. Harry tercekat, dia tak ingin mendengar nada suara itu lagi, dia ingin Draco yang biasanya.

"Draco, tolong mengertilah, aku..."

"Ya, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, dan kau bebas pergi kemanapun kau suka, kau bebas memilih apapun yang bisa membuatmu senang," jawab Draco dingin, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu meninggalkan Harry sendiri di tepi danau.

Harry tak berusaha mengejar pemuda itu, dia berharap kemarahan Draco segera reda dan mereka bisa berbicara lagi. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah bersabar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pagi ini Harry tak menunggu teman-temannya untuk pergi bersama ke aula besar, dia ingin segera bertemu Draco dengan harap-harap cemas, 'semoga dia tak marah lagi', doa Harry dalam hati.

Dia melihat pemuda itu sudah duduk di meja Slytherin bersama balise, Theo dan Pansy. Dan ada juga Greengrass bersaudara, aneh memang mengingat sejak kejadian dulu Draco selalu menghindari dua gadis itu. Perlahan Harry menghampiri meja dengan dominasi warna hijau itu, dia tersenyum pada Blaise, Theo dan Pansy yang menyapanya, juga Astoria yang tersenyum manis, tapi dadanya semakin berdebar karena Draco tak berusaha menoleh dan memandangnya.

"Draco... bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Harry.

Draco terdiam beberapa saat, dengan enggan dia mendongak pada Harry dan yang membuat Harry membeku adalah dia melihat seringaian dingin di bibir Draco, "Aku sibuk, nanti saja kalau aku tak malas," jawabnya acuh.

Harry terdiam, begitupun semua yang mendengar kata-kata Draco. Tak ingin bertengkar lebih lanjut Harry pun menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah," katanya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan meja Slytherin menuju meja panjang Griffindor, dimana kedua sahabatnya dan Ginny sudah menunggu disana dengan wajah prihatin. Sedangkan Draco semakin kesal karena Harry tak berusaha memaksanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione setelah Harry duduk di depannya, di samping Ginny.

Harry mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai blueberry, lalu memotongnya dengan malas-malasan, "Dia masih belum mau mendengarku," jawabnya pelan.

Ginny meletakkan sepotong daging asap di piring Harry karena dia melihat Harry nyaris tak menelan rotinya dan tak menghiraukan tangan Harry yang berusaha menolaknya, "Kau harus makan," paksa Ginny, "Beri dia sedikit waktu lagi, setelah itu coba bicarakan lagi dengannya. Dia pasti hanya terkejut dengan berita yang mendadak ini," kata Ginny berusaha menghibur pemuda berkacamata itu.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang ke meja Slytherin dimana Draco pun ternyata tengah memandang lurus kearahnya, mata abu-abu itu tampak terluka, tampak begitu sepi dan sakit, dan saat itu terbersit dalam pikiran Harry untuk membatalkan pekerjaannya di Paris. Dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya terluka.

"_Harry, i__ni cita-citamu, bukan? Jangan jadikan kami penghalang untukmu,"_

Kata-kata Lucius bergema di telinga Harry dan pemuda itu kembali dilema akan pilihannya. 'Uncle Lucius benar, ini cita-citaku, cita-cita ayahku', batin pemuda itu. dia lalu melepaskan matanya dari pandangan Draco dan menunduk dalam.

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Harry pun berusaha mencari Draco, dia ingin sekali lagi membujuk pemuda itu agar mau mendengarkannya. Hampir seluruh kastil dia putari hanya untuk menemukan Draco, tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu tak juga kelihatan, bahkan Blaise, Theo dan Pansy yang biasanya bersamanya pun tak tahu keberadaan Malfoy junior itu.

Langkah Harry terhenti saat dia mendengar suara orang berbincang di kelas yang seharusnya kosong. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kayu yang berat itu dan tercekat melihat Draco bersama dua Greengrass. Draco tampak membelakangi pintu, dia menopangkan wajahnya di ambang jendela, memandang keluar.

"Biarkan saja, Draco, kalau dia pergi kau tak akan mati kesepian, ada kami yang siap menemanimu kapan saja," kata Daphne sambil memeluk Draco dari belakang, "Nanti kita akan merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja di kementrian, pesta yang meriah sampai kau tak punya waktu lagi untuk memikirkannya," lanjut gadis berparas ketus itu yang disambut tawa ringan Draco dan membuat jantung Harry semakin terasa di remas dengan begitu kuat.

Astoria yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan terkejut melihat Harry telah berdiri disana, "Potter," katanya.

Draco sontak menoleh kearah pintu dan melepaskan pelukan Daphne dengan kasar, dia tampak lebih terkejut dari Astoria sampai tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Well, Potter..." kata Daphne sambil menggelayut di lengan Draco, "Kapan kau akan pergi? Aku harap secepatnya ya!" sindir gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mencibir penuh kemenangan. "Jangan pikirkan Draco, aku jamin dia tak akan kesepian tanpa kau," lanjutnya.

"Diam, Daphne," sergah Draco, dia tak mampu melihat luka yang lebih dalam lagi di mata hijau Harry walau saat ini pun dia tengah terluka karena keputusan pemuda di depannya itu.

Harry tak lepas memandang mata Draco, mencari jawaban dari kilau kelabu itu, tapi dia tak menemukan apa-apa karena Draco segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas berat Harry pun tersenyum miris, "Aku tahu," jawabnya entah pada siapa. Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan Harry membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Potter, tunggu..."

Teriakan Astoria dan langkah kaki gadis cantik itu yang mengejar Harry menyadarkan Draco kalau Harry tak ada lagi disana. Dengan nanar dia kembali memandang ke arah pintu kelas yang kosong.

"Astoria, mau kemana kau?" teriak Dahpne yang tak dihiraukan adiknya. Gadis cantik berambut hitam itu terus mengejar Harry dan meninggalkan Daphne dan Draco berdua.

**.**

**.**

"Potter, tunggu aku," teriak Astoria dengan terengah.

Harry tak tega untuk terus tak menghiraukan gadis itu, dia menghentikan langkahnya di koridor samping, "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearah junior Draco di Slytherin itu.

Gadis itu memegang lengan Harry, "Itu tak seperti yang kau pikir, Potter. Maafkan kakakku, dia memang semaunya sendiri," jelasnya. "Kami hanya ingin menghibur Draco yang tampak sedang kalut, hanya itu."

Akhirnya Harry memandang gadis itu, mata indahnya tampak berkata jujur, 'Dia gadis yang baik, bagaimana bisa gadis ini masuk Slytherin? Kalau kakaknya sih wajar', batin Harry.

"Tak bisakah kau mengubah keputusanmu, Potter?" tanya Astoria lembut.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Kenapa kau tak mencoba meminta pada Draco untuk lebih memahamiku?"

Astoria terdiam, dia menyadari kalau dalam suatu hubungan harus ada saling pengertian dan pemahaman serta dukungan dari kedua belah pihak. Dia mengenal sikap Draco yang begitu keras dan egois, tapi dia tak mengenal Harry, karena itu dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Perlahan Harry melepaskan tangan Astoria dari lengannya, "Terima kasih telah menjelaskan hal tadi padaku, tapi maaf... ini masalah antara aku dan Draco," jawab Harry tanpa bermaksud menyinggung gadis itu. "Greengrass..."

"Asto, panggil aku Asto, Astoria," potong gadis cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

Harry membalas senyum gadis itu, "Astoria, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai berjuang untuk cita-citanya?"

Astoria memandang emerald Harry yang tampak begitu sedih, "... Aku akan mendukungnya," jawab gadis itu tegas.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Itu juga yang aku harapkan darinya," jawab pemuda itu sambil berlalu dari hadapan Astoria yang terdiam.

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka saat dia hampir mengetuknya. Perlahan dia masuk ke dalam ruangan bundar itu dan melihat Minerva McGonagall tengah berbincang dengan lukisan Dumbledore dan lukisan Snape.

"Selamat sore, Profesor," sapa Harry pada ketiganya.

Lukisan Dumbledore dan Snape hanya mengangguk, sedangkan McGonagall menghampiri Harry, "Tinggal seminggu lagi, Son, dan kami harap kau telah mengambil keputusannya."

Harry mengangguk, "Aku akan pergi, profesor, tolong sampaikan pada Mr. Shacklebolt," jawab Harry dengan nada pasti.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sampai saat dua hari terakhir di Hogwarts pun Draco belum juga mau menemui Harry dan Harry mencoba untuk membiarkan apapun yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Harry juga tak bisa berharap banyak akan kelangsungan hubungan mereka, dia memasrahkan semua di tangan Draco.

Malam ini pesta perpisahan akan di gelar di aula besar, besok para murid tahun terakhir akan meninggalkan Hogwarts, dan lusa pagi dia harus segera berangkat ke Paris. 'Mungkin semuanya memang harus berakhir seperti ini', batin Harry.

"Jangan melamun terus, lihat wajahmu, rasanya kau tak pantas datang ke pesta ini," goda Ron yang sedang sibuk di depan kaca dengan jubah barunya.

Harry mendengus, dia sudah siap sejak tadi dengan pakaian formalnya, kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam dan jubah hitam. Lalu dia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar, seringaian muncul di wajahnya, "Sebaiknya kau cepat turun atau Hermione akan menyeretmu sekarang juga," balasnya pada Ron yang langsung tampak pucat melihat Hermione telah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Harry tertawa pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Ginny telah menunggu di ruang rekreasi dengan gaun hitamnya yang semakin membuat rambutnya yang berwarna merah tampak lebih bersinar.

"Kau cantik," puji Harry sambil membiarkan gadis itu menggamit lengannya.

Ginny tersenyum manis, "Thanks," jawabnya. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah ke aula besar.

**.**

**.**

Aula besar yang biasanya tampak standart dengan empat meja panjang di tengahnya kini tampak meriah dengan hiasan warna-warni. Bagian tengah sengaja di buat kosong untuk berdansa.

Harry memandang berkeliling, semua wajah para murid tampak begitu ceria, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang tak bahagia. Matanya tertumbuk pada mata kelabu Draco yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan Astoria, keduanya tampak begitu serasi, tampak seperti lukisan hidup yang bercahaya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas senyuman yang diberikan oleh Astoria padanya, dan dia tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu menggeleng seolah berkata kalau tak ada apa-apa antara dia dan Draco.

Miris, hatinya begitu sakit, dia begitu merindukan pemuda itu tapi tak mampu memeluknya.

Setelah pidato singkat yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah pesta dansa pun dimulai. Harry mengambil bagian bersama Ginny.

"Kau seolah ingin menangis, Harry?" tanya Ginny yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Harry sambil terus menggoyangkan kaki mereka mengikuti irama musik yang lembut.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Dan hatinya semakin teriris saat melihat Draco memeluk pinggang Astoria, sama seperti yang tengah dia lakukan pada Ginny, 'apakah dia masih merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku saat ini?', tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Ginny semakin erat seolah ingin mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Harry..." suara Ginny yang sedikit keras, mungkin karena sakit akibat pelukan Harry yang terlalu kencang, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Harry tersentak dan spontan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang gadis berambut merah itu, "Sorry, Gin, aku..."

"Kau tampak kacau, Harry," kata gadis itu sambil membelai lembut pipi Harry, "Kalau kau ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini maka pergilah, tenangkan hatimu di luar sana."

Harry terdiam sambil menatap mata cokelat gadis itu, "Aku..."

Ginny tertawa, "Aku bisa berpasangan dengan Neville, lihat itu dia masih saja sendirian di pojok sana," gurau Ginny sambil menunjuk ke arah teman sekamar Harry dengan dagunya.

Harry tersenyum, "Thanks, Gin," katanya sambil memberikan kecupan sekilas di rambut gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, setelah itu dia meninggalkan aula besar tanpa sadar kalau sepasang kilau kelabu terus mengawasinya.

**.**

**.**

Menara astronomi dipilihnya sebagai tempatnya menyepi malam ini. Duduk bersandar di bawah teleskop raksasa yang ada disana Harry pun melempar jubah dan jas hitamnya, dua kancing teratas bajunya dibuka dan lengan panjangnya dilingkis sebatas siku.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di sekolah ini, besok pagi semuanya akan berakhir, statusnya sebagai murid Hogwarts dan takdirnya sebagai musuh Voldemort, semua berakhir di kastil ini. Dan haruskah hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy juga berakhir?

Delapan tahun, banyak yang sudah terjadi disini. Pertama kali dia mengenal sosok teman dan sahabat, pertama kali dia mendapatkan perlindungan, dan pertama kali dia mengenal arti keluarga juga cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dan haruskah malam ini dia kehilangan semuanya?

Harry memejamkan matanya yanng terasa panas, rasa rindunya begitu menyesak. Baru seminggu Draco menjauhinya dan dia hampir menjadi gila, apalagi kalau dua tahun. Masih terasa hangatnya pelukan pemuda itu, juga lembut bibirnya saat mereka berciuman. Harry melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di lantai, ditekannya pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing dan mencegah mengalirnya air mata dari emeraldnya.

Dia terlonjak saat menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ruangan itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri. Tanpa memakai kacamatanya pun dia tahu siapa yang telah mengganggu lamunannya, "Draco," bisiknya.

Melakukan hal yang sama, Draco pun melemparkan jubah dan jas resminya ke lantai, mata abu-abunya tak lepas memandang Harry. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda yang terpaku di tempatnya itu.

Harry tercekat saat tiba-tiba Draco memeluknya dengan begitu erat, "Draco," bisik Harry lagi dengan suara parau, dia bisa merasakan tubuh Draco yang bergetar keras sambil mendekapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Draco lirih, "Baru seminggu dan aku nyaris gila karena tak bisa menyentuhmu."

Harry tetap membeku, dia tak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membiarkanku bebas menjengukmu, kapan saja," desis Draco di telinga Harry.

Saat itu Harry merasa beban di pundaknya menghilang, rasanya ini seperti mimpi, senyum merekah di bibirnya, "Kau mengijinkanku pergi?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Draco menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya, kilat sedih masih tampak dimatanya, begitu pula dengan emerald Harry yang tak bersinar terang. Tapi setidaknya tak ada luka lagi di mata keduanya. "Apakah aku bisa menahanmu?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggengam tangan Draco di pipinya, "Maafkan aku, Draco," bisiknya lirih.

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tahu, ini sudah keputusanmu, dan seharusnya aku mendukungmu, bukan begitu, Love?"

"Apakah kau akan mendukungku?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry hingga Harry bisa merasakan hangat napasnya, "Aku mencintaimu," jawab Draco sebelum bibirnya mengklaim bibir Harry dalam satu ciuman yang panas. Tubuh Harry gemetar, sama seperti biasanya disaat Draco menyentuhnya. Lengannya dilingkarkan di leher kekasihnya untuk menopang kakinya yang terasa lemas.

"Draco... aku merindukanmu," bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tapi Draco tak mengijinkan Harry terus bicara, bibirnya kembali memerangkap bibir Harry, menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di tubuhnya yang gemetar yang membuat Harry mengerang. Terlebih saat Draco mengintimidasi lehernya, yang membuat Harry tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai, "Kau itu..." gerutunya dengan parau.

Draco tersenyum, dia membungkuk dan kembali memcium kekasihnya, menggodanya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mampu mengalihkan isi kepala Harry dari hal lain selain Draco. Jemarinya yang putih perlahan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Harry dan melemparnya entah kemana, "Biarkan malam ini menjadi milik kita, kau dan aku," bisik Draco saat melihat sorot ragu di mata hijau Harry.

Harry terdiam sejenak, lalu dia membelai pipi Draco dengan begitu lembut, andai dia bisa jujur pada hatinya, dia ingin menghabiskan seluruh malamnya bersama Draco. Tapi mereka bukan lagi remaja yang lebih mementingkan diri sendiri, mereka telah beranjak dewasa, dan masa depan ada dalam genggaman mereka. Bisa terus saling mencintai adalah suatu hal yang tak akan ditukar Harry dengan apapun, dia harus mendapatkan keduanya, masa depannya dan Draco.

"Yes, Draco," jawab Harry sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Mereka tak mau memikirkan apapun, malam ini hanya hati yang berbicara. Harry membiarkan bibir dan tangan Draco menguasai tubuhnya, memanjanya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh rasa. Dia hanya bisa mengerang saat bibir tipis Draco membelai lekuk lehernya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang tak mampu di tolak oleh Harry. Aroma tubuh Draco laksana candu yang membuat Harry ingin terus dan terus menghirupnya.

Ciuman Draco terus turun dan tubuh Harry tersentak saat satu titik sensitif di dadanya tersentuh oleh lidah Draco, tapi dia tak ingin menghentikan rasa itu, rasa yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Dia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua yang diberikan kekasihnya, mengukir setiap sentuhannya di dalam otak yang telah kosong.

Entah apa yang terjadi, bahkan Harry tak pernah menyadari kalau lembar terakhir di tubuhnya telah lenyap entah kemana. Logikanya pun terlempar jauh saat jemari Draco mulai memanja pusat panas tubunya dengan perlahan tetapi kuat. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka, cengkeraman Harry terasa licin di pundak Draco yang basah, sampai pada satu masa Harry hanya mampu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya dimana panas tubuhnya berkumpul pada satu pusat dan memburai lepas dari tubuhnya, tapi dia tahu kalau ini belum selesai.

Draco tersenyum memandang wajah Harry yang begitu merah karena hasrat yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan dia memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Harry, mengusap peluh dari kening pemuda berambut hitam itu dan mengecup ringan pipinya. "Kau milikku Harry, dan selamanya kau adalah milikku, kau mengerti?" bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry membelalakkan matanya dan mengerang keras saat Draco mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka, kukunya menancap di punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu, penyatuan mereka terasa begitu panas dan membakar.

"Katakan kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, Harry, selamanya," bisik Draco bergetar dengan menahan erangan karena sensasi hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Harry mengatur nafasnya dan mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan Draco yang berada jauh di dalamnya, "Yes, Draco... aku milikmu," jawabnya tersengal, dan dia kembali menggigit bibirnya saat Draco mulai bergerak perlahan dan mengajaknya menjauh dari daratan logika. Kepalanya terasa kosong saat Draco bergerak semakin cepat, jantungnya berpacu dan pandangannya mengabur. Desahan dan erangan menjadi musik yang mengiringi tarian tubuh mereka yang terus menyatu, udara semakin terasa panas seiring meningkatnya gairah yang menggulung mereka.

Harry benar-benar buta, seluruh inderanya berpusat pada Draco dan penyatuan mereka, seluruh tubuhnya tak lepas dari belaian kekasihnya. "Draco..." teriaknya saat dia merasa tubuhnya akan kembali meledak. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat pundak Draco yang terus bergerak dengan semakin kencang sampai pada akhirnya erangan keras terlontar dari bibir-bibir mereka. Gairah mereka telah mencapai puncaknya, tubuh mereka membaur dalam satu pelepasan yang dahsyat dan bergetar hebat dalam satu dekapan. Sentakan-sentakan kecil mewarnai getaran yang semakin mereda menuju penyelesaian.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidur?" tanya Draco pada Harry yang bergelung di dadanya, jari-jarinya mengusap lembut rambut hitam pemuda itu dan membelai punggungnya. tongkat Hawtron Draco telah membereskan semua kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Jubah tebal mereka menjadi alas dan selimut.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco tanpa menghentikan belaian tangannya di punggung telanjang Harry.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Harry dengan suara parau.

"Untuk tingkahku yang kekanakan seminggu belakangan ini," jawab Draco lagi.

Harry tertawa pelan dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap kilau kelabu Draco, "Aku juga bersalah, aku tak berunding padamu tentang hal ini."

Draco mengusap bekas luka sambaran petir di kening Harry, "Ini cita-citamu, wajar kalau kau ingin meneruskan jejak ayahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu egois."

Harry tersenyum, "Aku akan menemuimu sesering yang aku bisa, Draco, aku berjanji," bisik Harry sambil memejamkan matanya saat Draco mencium kelopaknya.

"Dan kuharap kedatanganku disana yang tak sesuai jadwal tak akan membuatmu terus terkejut," jawab Draco yang ditimpali tawa Harry.

"Akan terus kutunggu," balas pemuda bermata emerald tersebut.

Draco menghela napas panjang, "Pasti akan berat tanpa kau, Love, tapi aku akan berusaha dan menjalani semua sampai kau kembali pulang."

Harry tersenyum dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Draco, "Kalau kau terus manis seperti ini belum pergi saja aku sudah merindukanmu," gerutunya.

Draco tertawa keras lalu beranjak duduk yang otomatis Harry pun ikut terduduk di depannya, "Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu disana?"

Harry mengenakan pakaiannya yang masih teronggok di lantai, "Semua sudah diatur oleh pihak kementrian, termasuk barang-barangku. Bahkan flatku pun sudah disiapkan disana untuk… dua tahun kedepan," jawab Harry dengan nada suara yang kembali terdengar sedih.

Draco menarik tangan Harry dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terjatuh lagi dalam pelukannya, "Kau jangan sedih atau aku akan benar-benar menahanmu disini," ancam Draco, "Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu mengenakan pakaian sekarang?"

Harry tergagap, "What? Kau tak bermaksd…"

"Kau sendiri yang menyetujui kalau malam ini milik kita kan?" tanya Draco yang otomatis membuat wajah Harry memerah.

"I-ini hampir jam malam, Draco," tolak Harry.

Draco membungkam bibir Harry dalam satu ciuman yang dalam, "Yang lain masih berpesta, dan ini adalah pesta kita, okay!"

Harry tak lagi mampu menjawab ataupun menolak, karena setiap sentuhan Draco selalu mampu mematikan fungsi otaknya. Ya… malam ini adalah milik mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Selamat untuk kelulusan kalian, semoga setelah ini jalan yang kalian tempuh akan membawa kalian pada kebahagiaan," kata Narcissa Malfoy sambil mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi yang diikuti oleh semuanya. Malam ini keluarga Malfoy mengundang seluruh teman-teman Draco dan Harry makan malam di Malfoy Manor untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka, sekaligus sebagoi pesta perpisahan Harry.

"Selamat untukmu Pansy dan Miss Granger, pintu departemen hukum terbuka untuk kalian," kata Narcissa sambil mencium dua gadis yang tersipu malu itu. "Kalian juga, Blaise dan Theo, semoga departemen olah raga untuk Quidditch membawa kalian pada kesuksesan," sambung Narcissa yang disambut anggukan oleh dua pemuda Slytherin itu. "Dan kau, Mr. Weasley, kami yakin kau akan menjadi auror yang baik," kata wanita berambut pirang yang masih tampak cantik itu.

Ron mengangguk, "Thanks, ma'am, walau aku sendiri berharap Harry bisa tetap disini dan menjalani pelatihan auror bersamaku," jawabnya pelan.

Semua yang hadir disitu terdiam, rasa senang karena kelulusan mereka banyak berkurang kalau mengingat esok pagi Harry tak akan bersama mereka lagi untuk waktu yang tak sebentar.

Harry menatap temannya satu persatu termasuk Lucius yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sudut ruangan membiarkan para pemuda itu bebas berbincang, menghela napas panjang Harry pun mulai bicara, "Aku tak pergi untuk selamanya, aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang sesering yang aku bisa. Disini aku memiliki keluarga, sahabat dan orang yang aku cintai, jadi… kemana lagi aku akan kembali kalau tidak ke tempat ini?" ucapnya dengan lirih, dan Draco hanya mampu mengusap lembut punggung Harry, menenangkan dan memberi kekuatan pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Hermione berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu erat, dia menangis di pundak Harry, membasahi lengan baju Harry dengan air matanya, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Harry," isaknya.

Pansy yang tak mampu membendung air matanya pun ikut berdiri dan memeluk Harry, kebencian yang dulu pernah ada hilang seiring dengan waktu, sekarang mereka adalah sahabat, "Aku pun akan merindukanmu, Harry," bisiknya lirih.

Harry memeluk keduanya, dua gadis yang berarti dalam hidupnya, sahabat-sahabatnya yang baik dan penuh kasih, "Aku pun akan merindukan kalian, sering-seringlah mengirimiku surat agar aku tak merasa sepi disana," pinta Harry yang dijawab oleh anggukan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, kini hanya tinggal Harry bersama Draco di ruangan ini, di kamar Draco.

"Ini malam terakhir kita," bisik Draco yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur dengan Harry yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata terakhir, Draco, aku pasti kembali padamu," jawab Harry pelan.

Draco mengecup rambut hitam Harry, ingin rasanya dia menahan kepergian pemuda ini, pemuda yang telah menjadi penguasa hatinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Harry," bisik Draco lagi, kali ini pelukannya semakin erat.

Harry menyandarkan pipinya di dada kekasihnya, "Begitupun denganku, Draco," jawabnya. Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya berbagi pelukan sampai fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur, yang menyadarkan mereka kalau saatnya telah tiba.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Jaga dirimu, Son," pesan Narcisa saat memeluk Harry di depan perapian untuk mengantar pemuda itu pergi ke kementrian. Harry mengangguk dan mengecup pipi wanita bermata biru itu. Lalu dia menoleh pada Lucius, pria yang serupa dengan Draco itu merentangkan tangannya, dan Harry menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan figur ayah barunya itu, "Sampai bertemu, uncle."

Lucius mengusap punggung pemuda itu, "Jaga dirimu," katanya pelan. Dia adalah pria yang terkenal dingin, tapi terhadap pemuda ini hatinya yang membeku selalu terasa hangat.

Melepaskan pelukannya dari Lucius, Harry pun menoleh pada Draco, pemuda itu menatap tajam padanya. Harry tahu dari kilat mata abu-abunya kalau kekasihnya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menahannya, sama seperti Harry yang terus memantapkan diri untuk cita-citanya.

Harry menghampiri Draco, berdiam diri di depannya tanpa bersuara.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Percayalah... semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya sambil mengusap punggung kedua pemuda itu, lalu wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan bersama Lucius, memberi waktu untuk dua putranya.

**.**

"Aku akan menunggumu, Draco, kunjungi aku secepatnya," bisik Harry.

Draco meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya, dia tak bicara apa-apa, diciuminya punggung tangan Harry sementara satu tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang pemuda itu. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat Harry menyandarkan diri di dadanya, semakin sesak saat Harry mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan punggung tangan Harry pada pipinya sambil terus memeluk pemuda itu, dia ingin menangis, tapi tak boleh menangis atau Harry akan semakin sedih.

"Kau ingin menangis ya?" goda Harry seakan bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya.

Draco tertawa pelan, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut hitam Harry dan mengeratkan dekapannya, "Seorang Malfoy menangis? Kau jangan menghinaku, Potter," jawabnya parau.

Harry membalas pelukan Draco, berat rasanya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, dengan lembut dikecupnya lekuk leher Draco, "Aku harus pergi, Love," ucap Harry dengan nada bergetar.

Draco menatap wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu, memandang hijau emerald yang begitu dipujanya. Diusap pipi Harry dengan lembut seakan takut melukai kulitnya lalu perlahan mencium dalam bibir merahnya, mereguk semua rasa yang bisa dicicipinya. Draco menikmati setiap inci bibir kekasihnya seakan tak rela melepasnya menjauh, hanya kebutuhan akan oksigen lah yang menyadarkan mereka.

"Jangan terkejut kalau sewaktu-waktu aku muncul di depanmu," bisik Draco.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Akan kutunggu, Draco, karena aku yakin nanti malampun aku sudah akan merindukanmu," jawab Harry.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibr Harry, "Pergilah, jaga dirimu, Love."

Harry mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Sampai jumpa, Draco, aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum menghilang di dalam perapian.

**.**

**#**

**#**

**.**

Harry menyusuri sudut-sudut jalan dunia muggle di kota paris, malam yang seharusnya gelap tak tampak di kota ini. lampu terang dan berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap jengkal langit-langit dan atap gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Musik yang mengalun dari pinggiran jalan tak mampu membuat hatiya tenang.

Dua bulan sudah dia berada di negara ini, jauh dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Pertama kali menjejakkan kaki disini kegalauan menggulung setiap detiknya. Dia harus beradaptasi dengan banyak hal, terutama bahasa dan pergaulan. Tapi perlahan dia mampu mengatasi semua, membiasakan diri hidup di kota orang dan jauh dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Malam ini dia menghabiskan waktu, sendiri. Dua bulan tanpa kehadiran Draco membuat hari-harinya terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Dia merindukan pemuda itu, kata-kata ketusnya, keusilannya, tawa renyahnya, sikap arogannya... semuanya.

Surat-surat dari Draco yang kerap mampir di meja kerjanya atau flat yang ditinggalinya selama di Paris cukup mampu membendung rasa rindunya akan pemuda itu. Surat yang hanya berisi kata-kata sederhana dan tak terlalu muluk sudah cukup menghibur Harry akan sosok kekasihnya, karena membayangkan Draco mau membuang waktunya untuk menulis secarik surat padanya saja sudah sangat luar biasa untuk Harry. Draco adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih berbicara langsung daripada harus melalui surat.

Tapi jika rasa rindu itu sudah semakin mendesak, Harry lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Tersiksa rasanya disaat dia membutuhkan lengan Draco untuk memeluknya, bibir Draco untuk diciumnya dan dada Draco yang biasa dia jadikan sandaran tak didapatnya. Saat dia sedang pusing dengan pekerjaannya dia begitu ingin Draco berada disisinya dan membuatnya tenang seperti yang selalu dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang itu padanya. Tapi Harry tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Draco, dia tak mau mengusik pemuda itu yang baru saja memulai hari-harinya di departemen hubungan sihir internasional, karena dia tahu kalau Draco akan memenuhi keinginannya apapun yang terjadi walu harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya, kekasihnya yang begitu egois itu memang semaunya sendiri.

Harry terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga tanpa terasa dia telah sampai di pemukiman para penyihir, di depan gedung flatnya sendiri. Dia masih enggan untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya, tanpa Draco semua terasa dingin dan kosong.

Harry melihat ayunan kayu di taman kecil di depan flatnya, perlahan dia menghampiri ayunan itu dan duduk diatasnya tanpa mengayunkan papan tipis itu. Sambil tersenyum miris dia membelai kalung putih yang melingkar di lehernya, kalung pemberian Draco saat malam Natal lalu. Dia ingat tumpukan salju yang terasa hangat saat Draco memeluknya malam itu, ingat akan janji dan keinginan Draco untuk selalu bersamanya, juga ciumannya yang selalu terasa lembut di bibirnya, "I miss u, love," bisik Harry lirih pada senyapnya malam itu.

"Miss u too, babe," jawab suara di belakangnya yang mampu membuat Harry melompat dari duduknya dan berbalik arah memandang pada sumber suara. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu bahagia sejak tiba di Paris, bebannya seakan hilang dan tubuhnya terasa ringan saat dia melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Sosok yang tersenyum lembut dengan kilau kelabu yang mampu menghipnotis hijau emeraldnya, "Draco..." panggilnya tak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri.

Draco menyeringai sambil merentangkan tangannya, "Kau tahu, saat ini aku begitu ingin memelukmu," katanya dengan nada penuh kerinduan.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali akan apa yang harus Harry lakukan saat itu, apa yag dia inginkan telah di dapatnya malam ini.

**ooOOoo**

**a/n.**

**Kelamaan ya apdetnya, ehehehehe maap... ***digebukin sekampung*

**Hebat, setelah sekian lama ga bikin lemon akhirnya berhasil juga setelah menonton itu dan obrolan malam disana, emang dahsyat dampaknya =))**

**Mungkin masih ada satu chap lagi untuk Heart, tapi ya gitu... saya ga bisa janji cepet ya, maap...**

**Untuk semua yang ripiu di chapter sebelumnya ga ada kata-kata laen selain makasih yang sebesar-besarnya ***peluk semua*


	7. Chapter 7

Heart

To Love You More

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dalam ruangan besar yang berisi dua meja itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah serius menulis sesuatu ke dalam sebuah buku besar di hadapannya, sedangkan di sekelilingnya tampak buku-buku kecil yang melayang menunggu giliran untuk diperhatikan. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya siang ini juga, karena dia ingin saat malam tiba nanti dia tak terganggu oleh aktifitas lain.

"Draco, kau tak takut buku-buku itu akan menimpamu?" tanya seorang gadis yang menempati meja lain di dalam ruangan itu dengan ngeri.

"Tak akan, percayalah. Aku hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai, Astoria," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-bukunya. Astoria Greengrass adalah juniornya di Hogwarts, dan tahun ini dia memulai pekerjaannya di bidang yang sama dengan Draco, Hubungan Sihir Internasional.

"Ya... ya, aku tahu kau pasti sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan?" goda gadis itu sambil tertawa pelan.

Kali ini Draco tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya, "Ya, enam bulan ini aku sama sekali tak mengunjunginya dan dia pun tak bisa mengambil cuti, jadi aku rasa malam ini tak boleh batal hanya karena pekerjaanku belum selesai," jawabnya.

Astoria tertawa melihat raut wajah seniornya itu setiap kali dia berbicara tentang kekasihnya, wajah tegang dan dinginnya seakan musnah, "Akhirnya Harry pulang juga ya, Draco."

Draco mengangguk, "Dua tahun yang menyebalkan tanpanya, dan aku heran kalau aku masih memiliki kesabaran sebesar ini," jawab pemuda itu lagi yang sekali lagi disambut oleh tawa Astoria.

Sejak dulu Draco memang menjalin hubungan baik dengan gadis ini, walau sempat terjadi salah paham tentang hubungan mereka. Dia tahu kalau Astoria sempat mencintainya tapi gadis itu telah berbesar hati karena Draco lebih memilih Harry dibandingkan dia. Hanya saja kakaknya, Daphne Greengrass, selalu membuat Draco pusing. Gadis yang menjadi teman satu angkatannya di Slytherin itu terus saja berusaha menjodohkan dirinya dengan adiknya ini.

"Nanti kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk menyambut kedatangannya, kau mau datang?" tawar Draco pada Astoria.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kalau aku datang Daphne juga pasti akan memaksa ikut, aku tak mau dia mengacaukan pesta kalian," jawabnya.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Dia bisa mengacaukan apa?" sindirnya, "Datang saja, semua pasti akan senang menyambutmu," kata Draco lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Pans, tolong bawakan kue kering dari dapur ya, aku akan menyiapkannya di meja," seru Hermione pada sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Oke," jawab Pansy yang langsung melesat ke dapur.

"Hermione, bantu Aunty memasang taplak ini dulu ya, baru kita siapkan makanannya," pinta Narcissa pada sahabat anaknya itu.

"Oke, Aunt Cissy. Guys, tolong angkat meja ini agak sedikit ke tengah," perintah Hermione pada para pemuda yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan bersama Lucius, tangannya dan Narcissa penuh dengan barang jadi mereka tak bisa mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Masalah diselesaikan oleh Draco dengan keajaiban tongkatnya, "Kalian kenapa ribut sendiri sih dari tadi? Bisa kan dikerjakan dengan tenang?" gerutunya.

Hermione dan Narcissa hanya berdecak kesal. "Kami tahu kalau sebenarnya kau lah yang tak tenang, Draco," goda Astoria yang sibuk menata bunga di atas meja. Kata-kata gadis itu akhirnya menjadi akar dari olok-olokan yang dilontarkan semua orang pada Draco.

"Itu jelas, dua tahun terpisah dan enam bulan tak bertemu... aku salut dia tak meledak duluan," goda Pansy yang baru muncul dari dapur. Tawa riuh terdengar dari ruangan itu, hanya Daphne saja yang menatap sebal dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Kakak dari Astoria itu masih tak suka melihat hubungan Draco yang berjalan mulus dengan kekasihnya.

"Siapa bilang tak meledak? Aunty sering mendengar suara keras dari kamarnya kalau dia sedang rindu," timpal Narcissa, dan semua kembali tertawa.

Draco mengeluh, "Mum, jangan ikuti permainan mereka," katanya kesal.

Setelah saling melemparkan canda ruangan itupun akhirnya tampak sempurna, semua puas dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka, khususnya para wanita.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dia, bagaimana wajahnya sekarang?" tanya Pansy penasaran.

"Kau kan sudah bertemu dia tahun kemarin, Pans," kata Hermione mengingatkan. Semenjak ditugaskan ke Perancis dua tahun yang lalu, Harry memang hanya pulang sekali saja saat Natal tahun lalu.

"Iya sih, tapi itu kan sudah lama sekali, Mione," jawab gadis berambut hitam itu dan ditimpali oleh yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Sementara tak jauh dari Manor langkah tergesa nyaris berlari menembus pekatnya malam, senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya yang sedikit memerah. Tak sabar rasanya bertemu dengan keluarga, sahabat dan kekasihnya. Enam bulan tanpa bertemu Draco membuatnya nyaris frustasi, kesibukan membuat mereka tak bisa bertemu, dan setelah masa tugasnya yang sedikit molor akhirnya malam inipun dia bisa segera pulang, pulang ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

Dia hanya membalas sapa orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan lambaian, tak berusaha berhenti untuk sekedar berbincang karena dia tak ingin membuang waktunya. Senyumnya semakin merekah saat gerbang Manor telah terlihat oleh matanya, rindu... rasa itu begitu menyesak saat dia melihat rumah di mana ada keluarga yang menyayanginya, menggantikan sosok orang tuanya yang meninggal sejak dia bayi. Sosok orang tua baru yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya di saat dia membutuhkan.

Kali ini dia tak berjalan lagi, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa, membuat jubahnya berkibar di belakang tubuhnya. Tawa pelan terdengar dari bibirnya saat dia telah berhenti di teras Manor yang luas itu, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Dia datang..." seru Narcissa yang langsung berlari menuju pintu diikuti oleh yang lain, hanya Daphne saja yang tak beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu tampak semakin kesal, dia datang kesini hanya karena ingin menemani adiknya saja, dan bertemu Draco tentunya.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan tampaklah sosok yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi, pemuda itu tampak berbeda, dia terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih putih, kulitnya tampak bersih dan wajahnya tampak bersinar cerah dengan mata hijaunya yang begitu indah. Penampilannya pun lebih rapi dibandingkan dia yang dulu. Mungkin semua tak mengira kalau pemuda ini adalah Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang tak pernah peduli akan penampilannya. Kaca mata bundarnya lah yang menjadi bukti kalau pemuda yang berdiri di depan mereka ini benar-benar Harry.

Narcissa membuka lengannya sambil tersenyum bahagia, mata birunya bersinar terang, "Peluk Aunty, Son," katanya pelan.

Tak menunggu lama Harry pun membiarkan tasnya jatuh ke lantai dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Narcissa, memeluk wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ibu itu dengan begitu erat, "Aku pulang, Aunt Cissy," bisik Harry menahan haru. Rindunya benar-benar tak tertahan kali ini.

"Selamat datang, Harry," jawab Narcissa sambil mencium pipi pemuda itu.

Harry melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dengan enggan, dia melihat pada Lucius yang berdiri di samping istrinya. Pria itu membuka lengannya dan menyambut Harry yang langsung memeluknya, sama eratnya seperti saat pemuda itu memeluk Narcissa, "Selamat datang, Son," sambut Lucius sambil menepuk pelan punggung Harry.

Harry tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia melihat pada sahabat-sahabatnya, memeluk mereka satu-persatu. Sapa ceria meluncur dari bibir-bibir mereka sebagai pelepas rindu.

Setelah semua temannya disapa Harry tercekat melihat Draco yang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda itu tampak semakin tinggi dan tentu saja... semakin tampan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya selama enam bulan ini, wajahnya tampak begitu dewasa dan entah kenapa itu membuat Harry berdebar.

Draco pun demikian, dia melihat perubahan pada diri Harry dan itu membuat dadanya berdesir halus. Dia begitu merindukan pemuda ini tapi tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, apalagi ini di depan orang banyak.

"Katanya kau rindu pada Harry, Draco, lalu mana pelukannya?" goda Pansy yang disambut tawa semua orang.

Draco dan Harry tersentak, mereka tersenyum dan saling mendekat. "Welcome home, Love," sambut Draco dengan suaranya yang mampu membuat Harry tuli akan suara sekitarnya. Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu memeluk pinggang Draco dengan erat, "I'm home," bisiknya di leher Draco yang memeluk pundaknya.

Draco tersenyum dan mencium pelipis Harry, menghirup aroma tubuh Harry sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dengan Harry berada dalam pelukannya, dia tak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

"Terus saja begitu dan kami akan segera pulang saat ini juga," goda Theo yang disambut olok-olokan lagi dari yang lain.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco dan tertawa, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya, dan itu membuat Draco nyaris tak mampu menahan diri, 'Sebaiknya aku tak menciumnya sekarang atau aku tak akan bisa berhenti', batin pemuda berambut pirang itu yang masih memandang wajah kekasihnya.

Harry memandang Daphne yang memilih terpisah dari semuanya, dia melihat gadis itu memandangnya dengan tajam dan lurus, dia tahu kalau Daphne masih membencinya, tapi Harry tetap menghampiri gadis itu. dia mengulurkan tangannya tak peduli apakah akan ditolak atau diterima, "Apa kabar, Greengrass?" sapa Harry.

Gadis itu sedikit tergagap, dia tak menyangka kalau Harry akan berubah seperti ini setelah dua tahun tak bertemu. Dengan ragu dia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu yang membuat seisi ruangan terperangah, "Baik... Potter," jawabnya, dan entah kenapa ada yang aneh di dadanya saat dia melihat Harry, pemuda yang dulu begitu dibenci dan selalu dihinanya itu berubah menjadi pemuda yang begitu berbeda, atau itu cuma di matanya saja?

Draco mengernyit memandang reaksi tak wajar dari Daphne, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang pestanya?" tanyanya menginterupsi genggaman tangan Harry yang tak juga dilepaskan oleh kakak Astoria itu, ada perasaan tak enak muncul dalam dadanya.

**.**

**.**

Rumah yang tadinya ramai dan meriah itu kini menjadi kembali sepi, Lucius dan Narcissa sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka sendiri, sedangkan Draco pamit akan mandi sebentar sebelum berbincang dengan Harry di kamarnya, selain di Grimmauld Place dia juga diminta untuk menempati rumah ini oleh para Malfoy senior.

Harry baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum pintu kamarnya terketuk, dadanya berdebar kalau menebak siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu, dan benar saja.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Draco sambil mengusap pipi Harry yang memerah.

Harry tersenyum, "Tak akan ada lelah dan sebagainya kalau untukmu," jawabnya pelan.

Draco tertawa pelan dan melangkah masuk, dia memeluk pinggang Harry setelah mengunci pintu di belakangnya, "Dua tahun di Paris membuatmu pandai merayu, Love," bisik Draco di telinga Harry yang membuat tubuh pemuda itu meremang.

Harry mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco, "Benarkah," desah Harry saat kekasihnya itu membelai pinggangnya dari balik kemejanya.

"Dan kau tahu, kau begitu berubah, Babe," bisik Draco.

"Hmm?" desah Harry lagi sambil memejamkan matanya saat jemari Draco terus menggoda tubuhnya.

Draco menyusupkan wajahnya di leher pemuda itu, mengecup ringan kulitnya yang lembut dan hangat, membuat Harry bergetar dan mengerang tertahan, "Kau membuatku... semakin jatuh cinta padamu," bisik Draco lagi sebelum dia mencium dalam-dalam bibir Harry, memagutnya dengan lembut tapi posesif. Enam bulan menahan rindu dan kali ini dia tak akan membuang kesempatan sedetik pun untuk memanjakan diri dalam dekapan Harry.

Mereka terus berbagi rasa dalam satu jiwa, membiarkan hasrat mereka saling terikat dan kemudian terlepas membaur melemaskan raga. Tak ada yang peduli walau rembulan mengintip malu dari kisi-kisi jendela yang terbuka.

**.**

**.**

"Morning, Love," bisik Draco di telinga Harry yang memiringkan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang memerah itu, "Jangan pura-pura tidur, atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu," ancamnya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan menelentangkan tubuhnya menghadap Draco. Dahinya mengernyit heran, "Kenapa kau sudah rapi?" tanyanya pada Draco yang memang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena aku berpakaian? Apa perlu aku lepas lagi?" goda pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa, "Cukup, Draco, badanku rasanya seperti patah," jawabnya.

Draco membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir merah Harry yang hangat, "Salah sendiri kau tak memintaku berhenti tadi malam," bisiknya.

Harry menarik tubuh Draco hingga jatuh menimpanya, "Jangan membalikkan fakta, Malfoy, kau sendiri yang memaksaku," bantah Harry dan tertawa geli saat Draco kembali menghujani leher dan dadanya yang telanjang dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Kau benar-benar ingin terlambat ternyata," jawab Draco, "Jangan salahkan aku kali ini."

Harry terkekeh pelan, dia melihat pada jam burung hantu yang menempel di dinding, "What! Kau tak bilang kalau sekarang sudah sesiang ini," omel Harry sambil mendorong tubuh Draco yang masih memeluknya dan membuatnya terguling. Dengan cepat Harry melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Draco hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang ternyata tetap tak berubah, "Perubahan fisik ternyata tak berpengaruh pada dalamnya," gerutu pemuda itu. dia berdiri dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan tempat tidur Harry yang teramat sangat berantakan karena ulah mereka semalam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Sampai nanti, Harry, aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang," pamit Draco setelah mereka tiba di kementrian, satu kecupan ringan didaratkan di bibir kekasihnya.

Harry mengangguk dan berpisah jalan, kantornya dan Draco berbeda lantai, dia di lantai dua sedangkan Draco di lantai lima.

"Kalian seperti pengantin baru saja," goda Ron yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Harry tersenyum, "Jangan bodoh, bukankah dulu kalian sudah sering melihat kami begitu?" jawabnya.

Ron tertawa, dia mencoba kembali ke masa lalu dimana mereka masih bersama di Hogwarts. Ya, Harry dan Draco memang terkenal sebagai pasangan yang sangat romantis, bisa membuat seorang Malfoy jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang sangat mencengangkan.

"Mate, aku senang kau sudah kembali ke sini, setidaknya aku tak merasa kesepian lagi di kantor," kata Ron .

Harry memandang sahabatnya bingung, "Kenapa kesepian? Bukannya ada beberapa orang yang kita kenal yang bergabung bersama departemen Auror?" tanya Harry heran.

"Ya, kau benar, tapi tetap saja berbeda, Harry," jawab Ron malas.

Harry tertawa, sebenarnya dia pun selama dua tahun ini begitu merindukan teman-temannya. Bukan berarti dia tak suka pada teman-teman barunya, hanya saja… seperti kata Ron, itu tak sama.

"Dengan datangnya kau setidaknya aku selamat," kata Ron lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

Ron menarik napas panjang, "Sejak dua minggu yang lalu Mr. Robarts menempatkan satu penyidik intern di kantor kita, dan aku yakin kau belum tahu kan siapa dia?"

Harry menggeleng, "Siapa?"

Ron menyeringai, "Nanti kau lihat sendiri," jawabnya sambil menarik lengan Harry untuk segera masuk ke departemen mereka. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengantarkan Harry menemui pimpinan mereka untuk melaporkan bahwa Harry sudah kembali dan siap menempati kantornya di sini. Mr. Robarts menunjuk Harry menjabat sebagai kepala bagian koordinasi lapangan menggantikan Mr. Savage yang berhenti bekerja minggu kemarin, Harry dipasangkan dengan Ron sebagai wakilnya, karena kerja sama mereka telah terbukti akurat sejak perang besar terjadi di Hogwarts.

Setelah itu Ron menunjukkan ruangan mereka, ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ditempati tiga meja di dalamnya.

"Itu mejamu," tunjuk Ron pada satu meja besar yang menghadap pintu masuk, "Ini mejaku," kata Ron lagi sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja yang ada di sebelah samping ruangan.

Harry melihat satu meja di seberang meja Ron, "Kalau itu?" tanyanya.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang gadis masuk dengan tergesa, rambut pirang panjangnya terikat rapi di bahunya, "Potter," sapa gadis itu saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di ruangan itu bersama Ron, wajah angkuhnya tetap terlihat dingin dan ketus.

Harry membelalakkan matanya, "Greengrass?" jawabnya, dia tak menyangka akan bertemu Daphne Greengrass di sini.

Ron mendengus, "Ini penyidik intern yang kusebutkan tadi," kata Ron.

Harry mengangkat alisnya, "Jabatan yang hebat untuk seorang wanita ya," kata Harry basa-basi. Dia mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kali ini aku ingin bersalaman sebaagi rekan kerja," kata Harry lagi dengan senyum ramahnya.

Gadis itu tampak ragu menerima uluran tangan Harry, kemarin dia sudah cukup terkejut melihat perubahan Harry yang nyaris membuatnya tak mampu memejamkan mata, dan kini... perubahan itu semakin terlihat, Harry tampak lebih fresh dan bersemangat. Wajahnya tampak bersinar dan tentu saja gurat lelah masih sedikit tampak di wajahnya.

"Greengrass?" sapa Harry lagi karena gadis itu tak juga menyambut tangannya.

Daphne tergagap, dia bersalaman dengan Harry. Kali ini dadanya kembali terasa aneh, ada debaran halus yang membuat perutnya seperti tergelitik, "Kau bisa memanggilku, Daphne," kata gadis itu.

Ron melongo, "Kau tak pernah mengijinkanku memanggilmu begitu," protesnya.

Daphne melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Harry, "Diam kau, Weasley," katanya ketus lalu dia duduk di belakang mejanya.

Harry tersenyum, gadis di depannya ini masih tampak dingin dan keras kepala, tapi entah kenapa Harry tak melihat sorot benci yang dulu selalu ditujukan padanya itu. Perlahan dia kembali ke mejanya, menata semua barangnya yang dibawanya dari Paris.

"Perlu kubantu, mate?" tawar Ron pada Harry yang tampak sibuk.

Harry memandang sahabatnya dan tertawa pelan, "Tak perlu, terima kasih, sepertinya tongkatku masih bisa bekerja, Ron," jawabnya sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan buku-buku serta barang-barangnya menata sendiri di meja dan lemari kecilnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan kaca di belakang kursinya.

Setelah yakin semua beres pemuda berkacamata itu pun mulai mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

Daphne berdiri dan menghampiri meja Harry, dia menyerahkan sebuah map besar berwarna merah, "Ini dokumenmu, aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu sebagai kepala koordinasi," kata gadis itu sambil duduk di depan meja Harry.

Harry menerima map itu dan mulai membaca isinya dengan serius dan teliti.

Sementara Ron tetap melongo melihat perubahan gadis yang sangat jahat itu, 'Bagaimana mungkin dia langsung tampak manis di depan Harry, ini jebakan atau apa?', gerutunya dalam hati.

Daphne mengawasi Harry, dia memperhatikan kalau mata hijau itu tampak semakin cerah, wajah yang dulu begitu kekanakan dan polos itu kini tampak semakin dewasa dan terlihat semakin bersih dan tampan. Dulu dia begitu membenci pemuda ini, karena dia lah Draco menolak cinta adiknya, karena pemuda yatim piatu yang memiliki nasib baik sehingga dia disebut pahlawan hingga saat ini.

Tapi melihat perubahan yang ada pada Harry sekarang entah kenapa Daphne jadi memakluminya, tak sulit jatuh cinta pada Harry yang selalu tersenyum hangat pada semua orang. Siapa yang tak suka mendapatkan senyum dari pemuda yang tampan di depannya ini?

Daphne tersentak, 'Ini konyol', katanya dalam hati, 'Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir begini?'.

"Baiklah, Daphne, ini aku terima. Bisa aku bawa dulu dokumen ini? aku harus mempelajari lagi, maaf karena aku juga baru hari ini kembali ke sini dan tak mau gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan," kata Harry yang sangat mengejutkan Daphne, gadis itu tergagap dan tampak bingung.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Harry.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya cepat, "Kau bisa membawanya dulu," lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan meja Harry.

Harry mengernyit heran karena wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah, sedangkan Ron tetap melongo sambil mengusap dadanya.

**.**

**.**

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk saat pintu kantornya terketuk, begitu juga dengan Ron dan Daphne. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum saat pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Kau masih sibuk?" tanya Draco yang masuk dan duduk di depan Harry tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Daphne.

"Lumayan, tapi perutku sepertinya juga lapar kalau mengingat aku tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi," jawab Harry sambil menutup dokumennya.

"Kau tak menanyakan aku, Draco?" sindir Ron.

Draco memandang malas pada sahabatnya itu, "Aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sepertinya belum selesai semua itu, Ron," jawab Draco juga dengan sindiran melihat tumpukan kertas di meja Ron.

"Sialan, kau," gerutu Ron sambil kembali pada pekerjaannya, sementara Harry dan Draco tertawa pelan.

Harry berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Draco, "Kau tak makan siang, Mate?" tanya Harry pada Ron.

"Iya, sebentar lagi," jawabnya tanpa memandang Harry.

Draco berdecak, "Padahal tadi aku melihat Mione di kantin, kupikir denganmu," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ron langsung berdiri, "Kau serius?" tanyanya cepat.

Draco tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kurasa mataku masih normal, Ron," jawabnya ringan.

"Awas saja kalau kau berbohong, Draco," ancam Ron sambil berlari keluar.

Draco tertawa tertahan, "Kau membohonginya, ya?" tebak Harry sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak dulu Ron dan Draco memang tak pernah berubah, mereka akrab tapi tak jarang juga bertengkar, tapi itu semua juga karena Draco yang selalu suka menggoda Ron yang bertemparamen keras.

"Sudahlah, ayo," kata Draco sambil melangkah keluar dan diikuti Harry.

"Potter, aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu secepatnya," kata Daphne menghentikan langkah Harry dan Draco.

"Akan aku selesaikan setelah ini, Daphne," jawab Harry.

Draco terkejut mendengar Harry memanggil teman seasramanya dulu itu dengan nama depannya, 'Akan kutanyakan nanti', putus Draco dalam hati. "Kau seperti tak ada waktu lain saja," katanya ketus pada gadis itu.

"Maaf, Draco, tapi ini tak ada urusannya denganmu," jawab gadis itu dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, membuat Harry sedikit merasa kesal.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya," kata Harry sambil melangkah keluar mendahului Draco.

Daphne berdecak begitu pintu kantornya menutup, dia tak suka melihat Draco menjemput Harry seperti ini, "Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco mengamati wajah Harry yang sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang baca Malfoy Manor. Sudah dua bulan sejak kepulangan pemuda itu dari Paris dan Narcissa belum mengijinkan Harry untuk pulang ke Grimmauld Place, wanita itu ingin Harry tetap tinggal bersama mereka di rumah besar ini.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Harry saat dia merasa kalau Draco terus memandanginya.

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan matanya dari pemuda berambut hitam berantakan di depannya itu.

Harry berdecak dan meletakkan pena bulunya, "Draco..." desahnya, "Cukup, kau membuatku serba salah, tahu?"

Draco berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Harry, menempelkan bokongnya pada tepi meja dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali?" tanyanya.

Harry memandang meja di belakang tubuh Draco, "Lumayan, Daphne memberiku begitu banyak dokumen yang harus aku periksa, dan aku tak yakin ini akan selesai kalau kau terus duduk di mejaku, Sir," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa renyah.

Draco memandang tajam mata hijau itu, "Sejak kapan kau dan Daphne menjadi akrab begitu?" selidiknya.

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya dan membalas tatapan Draco, bibir merahnya tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanyanya, lebih tepatnya menuduh.

Draco memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya nyaris tak berjarak dengan wajah Harry, "Kau dengar ya, Mr. Harry Potter yang terhormat," desisnya, "Aku tak suka jika ada seseorang yang melirik milikku, atau berusaha merebut apa yang telah menjadi hak ku."

Harry tak bisa membalas karena bibir Draco telah mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatinya, dia begitu bahagia karena dicintai dengan begitu posesif. Keegoisan Draco dalam masalah perasaan adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Harry, karena dia bisa tahu sedalam apa pemuda itu mencintainya.

Emerald itu terbuka kecil saat Draco telah memberikan sedikit jarak pada bibir mereka, "Itu tadi hukuman atau... peringatan?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco menyeringai, "Itu hanya permulaan, _Love_, untuk peringatan dan hukuman akan aku berikan nanti jika sudah tiba waktunya," bisiknya pelan, pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan setelah lidahnya sekali lagi membelai lembut bibir Harry yang sedikit terbuka, singkat tapi cukup membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menelan ludah dan kehilangan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaannya.

Harry melepas kacamatanya lalu mengusap wajahnya, tubuhnya masih terasa begitu panas dengan satu sentuhan singkat dari Draco tadi, "Brengsek kau, Malfoy," erangnya, dengan frustasi dia menutup dokumennya dan melangkah cepat menyusul Draco ke kamarnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry mengernyit heran melihat meja kerjanya telah tertata rapi. Sudah sebulan ini dia sering merasa ada yang membersihkan meja kerjanya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia hapal bagaimana dia meninggalkan mejanya saat pulang, tak pernah serapi ini.

"Kau menghalangi pintu, Potter," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Harry menoleh, dia melihat Daphne membawa tumpukan dokumen di tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Harry langsung meraih tongkatnya dan melayangkan tumpukan kertas bersampul hijau itu ke meja rekan kerjanya, "Kau kan tak perlu berat-berat membawanya sendiri, Daph?" katanya, dan Harry sangat yakin kalau dia melihat semburat merah di pipi putih gadis itu.

"Aku meninggalkan tongkatku di laci meja," jawabnya.

"Banyakkah yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini?" tanya Harry lagi, dia duduk di depan Daphne dan memperhatikan kesibukan gadis itu.

Daphne mendongakkan wajahnya, dan kali ini dia benar-benar harus berusaha kuat agar tidak terlena oleh pesona emerald Harry yang memandangnya dengan hangat dan penuh persahabatan, "Kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya pelan.

Harry tersenyum, dan dia tak sadar kalau senyumnya mampu membuat gadis di depannya lupa akan aktifitas paru-parunya, "Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa letih. Padahal baru tiga bulan aku di sini," jawab Harry.

"Itu wajar, tiga bulan ini kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cara kerja kami," kata Daphne lagi. Dia rasanya enggan mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Harry.

"Begitukah?"

Daphne mengangguk. Seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu dia meraih kantong kertas yang terletak di pinggir mejanya, "Aku tadi membeli roti kesukaanmu, sebaiknya kau makan sekarang selagi hangat," katanya sambil mengulurkan kantong itu pada Harry.

Harry kembali mengernyit, dia menerima kantong itu dan mengintip dalamnya, "Darimana kau tahu aku suka roti madu di toko itu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Daphne tampak gugup, dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya, "Kau pernah bilang padaku, kau lupa?" tanyanya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Mungkin aku lupa, maaf ya," katanya. "Boleh aku makan sekarang? Kebetulan tadi aku tak sempat sarapan."

Daphne merasa senang melihat Harry mengunyah rotinya, tanpa sadar dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sejak kedatangan Harry tiga bulan yang lalu dia tak mengerti kenapa harus terpikat oleh pria ini. Perubahan fisik sudah pasti menjadi faktor utama, tapi sikap Harry yang sama sekali tak dendam padanya benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tetap tersenyum padanya? Tetap membantunya setiap kali dia mengalami kesulitan, bersikap lembut padanya seolah dia adalah wanita yang patut dijaga dan dihargai? Bagaimana bisa pria itu tetap baik padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu pada hubungannya dengan Draco? Ah, Draco, akhir-akhir ini pun Daphne begitu membenci pria itu, dia benci setiap kali Draco datang ke kantor mereka dan memperlakukan Harry seolah Harry hanya miliknya. Dia tak suka saat Draco mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Harry di depan umum. Ada sesuatu yang membakar dadanya setiap kali dia melihat itu. Bukan itu saja, dia juga tak suka jika Harry terlalu akrab dengan Hermione, Pansy, bahkan Astoria, adiknya sendiri. Dia benci semua orang yang berada di dekat pria ini. Karena itu Daphne selalu suka berada di kantor, karena hanya saat di dalam ruangan merekalah Harry bisa menjadi miliknya sendiri, seperti saat ini, tanpa kehadiran Ron Weasley.

"Kau melamun, Nona?" goda Harry dan tertawa saat melihat rekan kerjanya itu tergagap, apalagi wajahnya yang putih menjadi merah karena malu.

"A-aku? Tidak, kenapa harus melamun?" bantah Daphne sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Harry masih tertawa geli, dan Daphne sungguh suka mendengar tawa renyah itu keluar dari bibir Harry, bibir yang entah sejak kapan selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya, bibir yang begitu ingin diciumnya, atau menciumnya.

"Ini masih pagi, Daph, berhentilah melamun," goda Harry lagi.

Daphne kembali tersadar, 'Merlin... apa yang aku bayangkan tadi?', gerutunya dalam hati. "Rotinya sudah kau habiskan?" tanyanya senang karena bungkus kertas yang dibawanya tadi sudah kosong.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku lapar sekali, jadi aku habiskan saja. Janga-jangan kau mau minta ya?" tanyanya.

Daphne menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah makan," jawabnya, "Apa... mmmh Mrs. Malfoy tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukmu?" tanyanya.

Harry menggeleng, "Tadi malam aku tidur di Grimmauld Place karena lembur sampai larut malam, tak enak kalau pulang ke Malfoy Manor."

"Apa nanti kau juga pulang ke rumah ayah baptismu itu? Nanti kan kau lembur juga?" tanya Daphne, ada sesuatu tersirat pada nada suaranya, tapi sepertinya Harry tak menyadari itu.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang pada Draco kalau seminggu ini aku tak bisa pulang ke Manor."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Rasa letih kali ini benar-benar membuat Harry ingin segera tidur, tapi tetap saja ada rasa rindu menyerang setelah dua hari dia tak lelap dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Draco ingin menemani Harry di rumah peninggalan Sirius Black ini, tapi mendadak kemarin dia juga harus bertugas ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari.

Harry tersenyum sendiri dalam lamunannya, dia masih sering tak percaya kalau hidupnya sekarang sempurna, begitu bahagia. Siapa yang menyangka kalau akhirnya dia akan bersama-sama dengan Draco dan menjadi miliknya? Hubungan permusuhan mereka ternyata membawa mereka ke arah romantisme yang dalam.

Suara 'Pop' kecil memecah lamunannya, "Kreacher?" tanyanya.

"Ada tamu mencari Mister Harry Potter, Sir," sampai peri rumah itu pada Harry.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry heran.

"Miss Greengrass, Sir," jawab peri rumah itu dengan suaranya yang serak melengking.

"Greengrass?" Harry semakin heran, "Daphne atau Astoria? Atau keduanya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Siapkan minuman, Kreacher, aku akan ke depan," perintah Harry sambil berdiri dari sofa empuknya di depan perapian.

"Tak keberatan kan kalau aku yang masuk ke sini?"

Harry terkejut, dia melihat Daphne sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa kantong kertas yang besar, sendirian. Dia tampak begitu cantik dengan dandanan yang berbeda dari saat dia bekerja.

"Hai, Daph, kejutan kau ada di sini? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu di kantor?" tanya Harry.

Daphne tersenyum, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin membawakanmu makan malam, tak apa kan?" tanyanya.

Harry semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tak apa sih? Hanya saja ini tak biasanya," jawab pria berkaca mata itu.

Daphne tetap tersenyum, dia melangkah ke meja makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari sofa yang di duduki Harry untuk meletakkan bawaannya. Dengan satu jentikan tongkat dia membuat meja bulat itu tampak meriah dengan makanan dan lilin. Lalu gadis berambut ikal pirang itu duduk di kursi kayu yang kokoh, "Ayo, kita makan malam bersama," ajaknya pada Harry.

Harry merasa risih dengan sikap gadis itu, sungguh berbeda saat mereka sedang berada di kantor. Bukan dia membenci wanita, tapi dia tak terbiasa bersama Daphne, apalagi dulu hubungan mereka sempat memburuk.

Tak ingin menyakiti Daphne Harry pun duduk di depannya, dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana saat gadis itu meletakkan makanan di atas piringnya, 'Biarlah, aku tak boleh berburuk sangka padanya', katanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam Harry dan Dapne berbincang di sofa panjang di depan perapian. Obrolan mereka sebenarnya datar saja, Harry masih bingung dengan kahadiran gadis itu di rumahnya.

Harry tersentak saat tiba-tiba Daphne berpindah duduk menempel padanya, "Daph...!"

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau begitu berubah, Harry?" tanya gadis itu.

Harry terkejut saat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan memakai nama depannya saja, "Berubah bagaimana?"

"Kau seperti bukan Harry Potter yang dulu kukenal."

"Tak ada yang berubah, Daph, semua sama," jawab Harry sambil berusaha menjauhi gadis yang terus menempel padanya itu.

Daphne memberanikan diri, dia tak mau membuang kesempatan hanya berdua seperti ini, dia memeluk lengan Harry dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu, "Harry... boleh aku seperti ini sebentar?" pinta gadis itu manja.

"Daph, ini tidak benar," jawab Harry sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya, "Bukan... bukan aku membencimu, hanya saja ini aneh," potongnya saat melihat kilat kecewa di mata kakak Astoria itu.

"Kenapa?"

Harry menggeleng, "Kalau kau bertanya begitu aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa."

"Tak ada Draco di sini, hanya ada kita berdua," kata gadis itu sambil terus mendesak tubuh Harry, bahkan mulai berani memeluknya.

Harry tergagap, dia tak menyangka kalau Daphne Greengrass akan bersikap begitu. "HENTIKAN, DAPH!" teriak Harry sambil mendorong tubuh gadis itu agar menjauh, lalu dia cepat-cepat berdiri sambil membenahi kemejanya yang kusut.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa tak boleh?" tanya Daphne setengah terisak. Dorongan Harry tadi benar-benar membuatnya sakit di dalam hati.

Harry ternganga, "Apa? Apa kau bilang?"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, HARRY POTTER!" teriak Daphne, gadis itu berdiri dan mendekati Harry lalu memeluk pinggang pria yang masih mematung itu. "Tidak bisakah kau melupakan Draco hanya untuk malam ini?" isaknya mulai terdengar di telinga Harry.

Harry tercekat, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, tapi tak bisa, Daphne memeluknya begitu erat.

"Tak bisakah kau menjadi milikku walau hanya untuk malam ini, Harry?" pinta Daphne lagi.

Harry menarik napas panjang, "Maaf, Daph, aku tak bisa," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba Daphne mendorong tubuh Harry hingga membentur tembok, "KENAPA? AKU HANYA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MALAM INI. KENAPA KAU TAK BISA?" teriaknya kesal, air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya yang tajam.

Harry mengusap wajahnya, "Aku tak bisa mengkhianati Draco, Daphne, tak akan pernah bisa."

Daphne meraih tongkat sihirnya, Harry mempersiapkan diri akan kutukan yang mungkin segera meluncur dari tongkat hitam itu. Tapi ternyata dia salah, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sungguh di luar nalarnya, "KAU BODOH, DAPH!" teriak Harry saat gadis Greengrass itu justru melucuti bajunya dengan satu kali ayunan tongkat, hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam hitamnya yang melekat di tubuhnya yang putih dan ramping.

"Bahkan kau juga tetap tak ingin menyentuhku walau aku sudah begini?" tanya gadis itu sambil kembali melangkah mendekat.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak membawa tongkat sihirnya, jadi dia tak bisa mengendalikan keadaan ini. Dia terjepit oleh tembok di belakangnya. Dia juga tak tega bersikap kasar pada rekan kerjanya itu, "Hentikan, Daph. Kau tak perlu begini, aku tetap tak akan mengkhianati Draco. Aku tak bisa mengkhianati dia."

Daphne semakin terisak, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, melunturkan maskara hitam yang dipakai untuk mempercantik matanya, "Tapi aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lirih, tampak begitu putus asa. Tangannya meraih sisi wajah Harry, memaksa pria itu agar melihatnya. Dengan sengaja dia menempelkan tubuh telanjangnya pada pahlawan dunia sihir itu, "Aku membenci ini, tapi sejak bertemu denganmu lagi aku tak bisa membuang dirimu dari kepalaku," bisik Daphne dengan suara parau, "Ini semua salahmu, Harry, aku tak ingin jatuh cinta padamu, tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa menghindar."

Tubuh Harry benar-benar membeku, dia tak tega melihat rasa putus asa terpancar dari mata wanita muda itu. Dia tak tega melihat air mata yang tak juga mereda. Wajah gadis itu tampak mengerikan karena cairan maskara yang luntur, "Maaf," hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Harry.

"JANGAN HANYA MEMINTA MAAF, AKU MENGINGINKANMU, HARRY!" teriak Daphne yang terdengar begitu pilu. Harry tak bisa menghindar saat bibir gadis itu sudah mencapai bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Begitu ingin dia mendorong tubuh Daphne, tapi pelukannya yang erat benar-benar membuatnya susah bergerak juga bernapas.

Tapi tiba-tiba seruan _Everte __Statum_ melontarkan tubuh gadis itu secara kasar ke dinding seberang ruangan. Harry hanya bisa terpaku melihat kerasnya tubuh ramping itu membentur tembok. Tapi setelah itu akal sehatnya kembali saat melihat Draco sudah berdiri di depan pintu, "Draco…" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" desis pria berambut pirang itu.

Daphne berusaha berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkatnya, dia tak peduli pada rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi belum sempat dia mengucapkan kutukan pada Draco, pria itu telah lebih dulu melucuti tongkat Daphne dengan mantra _Expelliarmus,_membuang tongkat sihir itu jauh dari mereka.

"Gadis jalang, jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk merayu milikku," desis draco lagi sambil mendekati gadis itu. Tongkat sihir masih tergenggam erat di tangannya yang gemetar menahan amarah.

Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan Harry pun menyusul Draco dan meraih lengannya, "Cukup, Draco," katanya pelan.

Tapi ternyata hal itu menyulut api amarah di dada Draco, dia berbalik dan menatap Harry dengan murka, "Kenapa kau membelanya? Apa kau juga ternyata menginginkan tubuhnya?" sindir pria itu dengan dingin.

Harry terkesiap, dia pernah melihat Draco marah, tapi tidak seperti ini, "Tidak, Draco, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau biarkan dia masuk ke dalam rumah ini? Kau mengundangnya?" tuduh Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Draco, dengarkan aku, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Lalu aku harus berpikir bagaimana dengan kondisinya yang telanjang itu dengan kondisi bajumu yang kusut ini? Jangan membodohiku, Harry," desis Draco sambil mendesak tubuh Harry hingga terus melangkah mundur.

Tiba-tiba Daphne tertawa tergelak-gelak, "Tentu saja, Draco. Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seperti ini jika bukan Harry yang melakukannya?"

"DAPH, JANGAN BOHONG!" teriak Harry.

Kilau kelabu Draco semakin menyala, dia memandang Harry dengan penuh kebencian, "Mana yang bisa kupercaya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Dia mengundangku ke sini, Draco, dia merayuku dan melucuti pakaianku," kata Daphne lagi dengan nada penuh kemenangan di belakang punggung Draco.

Draco tak berkomentar, tapi kemarahannya semakin nyata pada Harry, "Apa penjelasanmu kali ini?" tantangnya.

Harry ingin menjawab dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi Harry tahu gadis itu masih sedih oleh penolakannya, matanya tak bisa berbohong, dan air mata itu kembali membuatnya tak mampu menyakiti gadis itu lebih dalam dari ini, dan dia hanya bisa diam.

"Baru dua hari kita berpisah saja kau sudah begini, lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun di Perancis kemarin?" tanya Draco dengan penuh luka.

Lidah Harry terasa kelu, saat ini Draco begitu marah, jadi dia tak mungkin mau mendengarkan jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibinya, jadi dia memilih diam.

"JAWAB AKU! APA AKU TAK BISA MEMPERCAYAIMU LAGI?" teriak Draco marah.

Daphne tertawa melihat hal itu, dia senang melihat Draco marah sehingga dia bisa memiliki Harry kalau mereka putus.

"Terus saja kau marah begini, tak perlu mendengarkan jawaban apapun dariku, karena kurasa itu juga percuma, bukan?" tantang Harry.

"Brengsek kau… kau benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya lagi," desis Draco, dan sekali lagi mantra _Everte __Statum_ meluncur dari tongkatnya dan melempar tubuh Harry ke dinding batu yang keras. Sekilas Harry mendengar teriakan Daphne di antara rasa sakitnya.

Dengan berusaha keras pria berambut hitam itu berusaha bangkit, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan dia tercekat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Daphne pada Draco. Gadis itu menuju meja makan, meraih pisau yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk memotong daging saat makan malam tadi. Daphne mengangkat pisau tajam itu di belakang Draco dan siap menghujamkan benda perak itu di punggung kekasihnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Draco, "NOOO… DRACO…!" teriak Harry sambil memeluk dan memutar tubuh Draco. Saat itu juga dia merasakan rasa panas dan perih di punggungnya. Teriakan Draco dan Daphne silih berganti menyapa gendang telinganya yang semakin menuli. Matanya masih melihat bagaimana panik dan takut bergantian menari di bola mata kelabu yang selalu membuatnya hangat itu, sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Pulanglah, Son, biar kami yang menjaga Harry malam ini," bujuk Narcissa pada Draco, sedangkan Lucius hanya berdiri dengan diam di sisi putranya.

Pria itu tak menjawab, dia terus duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Harry. Sudah dua hari kekasihnya itu tak juga sadarkan diri. Tusukan Daphne merusak beberapa saraf di tulang belakangnya, ditambah lagi ditemukan beberapa luka dalam akibat benturan yang keras pada tubuhnya saat Draco merapalkan mantra pada pria berkacamata itu. Tentu saja ini hal mudah bagi pengobatan dunia sihir, mereka hanya butuh waktu sampai Harry benar-benar kuat dan bisa membuka matanya kembali.

Tapi kejadian ini benar-benar membuat Draco shock dan menyesal. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan dirinya kalah oleh rasa cemburu? Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti pria yang begitu dicintainya? Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, membalas rasa sakit yang telah dirasakan oleh kekasihnya.

Dengan lembut dia meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya. Direbahkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur dan meletakkan tangan Harry di atas rambut pirangnya yang halus, "Pulanglah, Mum, Dad," katanya lirih, "Aku tak akan meninggalkan Harry."

Merasa percuma merayu putranya, kedua Malfoy senior itu pun pergi meninggalkan Draco bersama belahan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Diusapnya lengan Harry dengan lembut, kepalanya masih berbaring di sisi tempat tidur itu, dan telapak tangan Harry masih berada di atas rambutnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Harry akan segera terbangun. "Maafkan aku, Love," bisik Draco, "Maafkan aku."

Draco memejamkan matanya, rasanya begitu letih. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hidupnya tak sempurna tanpa senyum dan tawa Harry di dekatnya. Dia ingin tidur walau hanya sebentar. Alih-alih membayangkan tangan Harry bergerak membelai rambutnya dia pun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

Harry merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya, pelan dia mengerang dan membuka matanya. Silau. Ruangan itu begitu terang karena banyaknya lampu yang menyala, tapi dia melihat tak ada sinar di luar jendela yang menunjukkan kalau saat ini masih malam.

Dengan lemah dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya, tapi sesuatu yang halus dan lembut menjerat jemarinya. Tak perlu melihat siapa yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya, karena tekstur rambut Draco telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Pelan diusapnya rambut itu sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

Dia mencoba mengingat semua yang telah terjadi, lagi-lagi kesalahpahaman menjadi sebuah duri dalam hubungan mereka. Masih tersisa rasa kecewa saat Draco tak mempercayainya, tapi dia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih melihat kondisinya dan Daphne saat itu? Pasti tak ada. Daphne? Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu saat ini? Apa yang dilakukan Draco padanya? Pikirannya terus melayang hingga dia terkejut saat Draco telah duduk tegak dan menatapnya.

"Harry…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu parau di telinga Harry, ada kesedihan yang teramat sangat di sana. Dia melihat penyesalan yang begitu dalam pada bola mata kelabu yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Harry mencoba untuk tersenyum, tak boleh ada pertengkaran lagi, mereka sudah cukup tersakiti malam itu, dan Draco sudah cukup bersedih dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Draco berdiri dan perlahan duduk di sisi Harry, diusapnya rambut hitam itu dengan lembut, "Akan sakitkah jika aku memelukmu?" tanyanya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Harry meraih tangan Draco dan mencium telapaknya, "No," jawabnya pelan.

Perlahan, begitu pelan dan lembut seakan takut menyakiti kekasihnya lagi, Draco pun memeluk tubuh lemah Harry. Membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher pria bermata emerald itu.

Tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya hanya diam menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Harry mengusap punggung Draco yang bergetar pelan, entah Draco sedang menangis atau apa, tapi dia tahu kalau kekasih arogannya itu tengah tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

"Maaf…"

Kata itu terdengar lirih di telinga Harry, pelan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil, "Aku bosan dengan kesalahpahaman, Draco," bisiknya.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata hijau yang kali ini tak dibingkai oleh kaca mata bundarnya itu, "Aku juga, Love, akupun lelah terus merasa takut kehilanganmu," jawabnya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Draco, kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku," jawab Harry sambil mengusap pipi pucat Malfoy junior itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak sebodoh itu, Harry. Seharusnya aku tak meragukan kesetiaanmu," sesalnya.

Harry menutup bibr Draco dengan jarinya yang lemah, dadanya berdebar halus saat Draco justru menciumi jemarinya dengan lembut, "Sudah, cukup, Draco, aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu."

Draco tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia merogoh kantong celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, sesuatu yang mampu membuat mata hijau itu terbelalak takjub.

Harry membiarkan Draco meraih jemarinya dan menyusupkan cincin emas itu di jari manisnya, "Jadilah milikku, hanya milikku, untuk selamanya," bisik Draco di telinga Harry sebelum dia mengecup bibir merah Harry yang masih menganga.

"Kau mau?" tanya Draco lagi setelah beberapa saat tetap tak ada suara yang terdengar dari bibir yang baru dikecupnya itu.

Harry masih memperhatikan cincin polos yang kini melingkar di jarinya itu, cincin polos sederhana tapi tampak manis dengan inisial M terukir halus pada permukaannya yang berkilau.

"Aku bermaksud memberikan ini di malam kepulanganku dua hari yang lalu, tapi ternyata aku justru…"

"Ya, aku bersedia, Draco," jawab Harry lirih. Dia sengaja memotong kata-kata kekasihnya agar momen yang mendebarkan ini tidak ternoda oleh kenangan pahit mereka malam itu.

Draco menatap emerald itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukannya kau juga selalu tahu apa jawabanku sejak kita bersama tiga tahun yang lalu?" goda Harry.

Draco tersenyum gugup sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya, "Ini berbeda, Harry. Ya kau benar, tiga tahun bersamamu, selalu membuatku yakin kalau suatu hari nanti kita akan benar-benar bersama, tapi… tapi tetap saja berbeda."

Harry ikut tersenyum, "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Ckk… aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu," gerutu Draco.

Harry tersenyum geli, dia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dengan bantuan Draco, punggungnya masih terasa sakit, tapi dia tak peduli, "Tidak ada yang berbeda, Draco. sejak awal hingga saat ini perasaanku tak berubah, semua tetap sama, utuh hanya milikmu," bisiknya sambil meraih tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya. Harry mengambil satu cincin yang masih tertinggal di dalam kotak beludru hitam itu lalu menyelipkannya di jemari pria tampan berambut pirang itu, "Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, Draco Malfoy… selamanya."

Draco mengusap cincin yang dipasangkan Harry lalu tersenyum lega pada pria itu, "Aku ada karena cintamu, untuk terus mencintaimu," bisiknya di depan bibir Harry sebelum kedua bibir mereka terikat dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang. Melepaskan semua kerinduan dan keraguan yang tercipta sebelumnya. Keduanya hanya berpelukan dalam diam setelah ciuman itu berakhir, hingga mentari pagi menyapa mereka melalui kisi-kisi jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka.

Keduanya tersenyum menyambut hari baru itu, "_Good morning, Love,_" bisik Draco sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kesehatan Harry membaik dengan cepat, dalam tiga hari dia hampir pulih seperti sedia kala. Draco selalu menemaninya setelah dia pulang dari kantor. Narcissa, Lucius dan teman-temannyapun tak berhenti mengunjunginya selama dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Hanya Daphne yang tak terlihat, dia sudah bertanya pada Draco, bahkan Astoria, tapi keduanya menjawab kalau mereka tidak tahu. Astoria juga tampak bingung dan kalut karena kakaknya tak kunjung pulang.

Harry tak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, dia tak mau Astoria jadi membenci kakak yang begitu disayanginya. Dia pun melarang Draco untuk bercerita, hanya Lucius dan Narcissa lah yang tahu cerita sebenarnya. Ini hanya masalah perasaan, jadi Lucius meyakinkan kementrian kalau Harry hanya mendapatkan kecelakaan saja. Draco sempat menolak dan ingin tetap mengadili Daphne, tapi bujukan Harry dan Narcissa membuatnya mengalah.

Lamunan Harry terpecah saat pintu kamar terbuka, "Hai," sapanya pada Draco yang baru datang, dia menumpuk bantalnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya setengah duduk di sandaran tempat tidur.

Draco hanya menjawab melalui senyuman. Dia menghampiri Harry dengan membawa bungkusan di tangannya, "Apa itu?" tanya Harry setelah Draco memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Hanya makan siang, kebetulan aku belum sempat makan dan ingin bersamamu di sini, kau mau?" tawarnya sambil mengambil satu salad sayur dari dalam kantong kertas dan tersenyum saat Harry menerimanya.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Harry sambil menyuapkan sayuran ke dalam mulutnya.

"Besok, tadi aku sudah menghadap _Healer_, dan katanya besok kau sudah bisa pulang," jawab Draco.

Perhatian mereka pecah saat pintu kamar bernuansa putih itu kembali terbuka. Draco langsung berdiri sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, untung Harry bisa bergerak cepat dan merampas tongkat hitam itu dari tangan pemiliknya, "Jangan, Draco!" serunya.

Draco tak bisa merebut kembali tongkatnya dari tangan Harry yang menjauhkan benda itu darinya, dan dia semakin marah, "Kau… beraninya kau datang ke sini setelah apa yang kau lakukan," desisnya pada Daphne yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Draco…" Harry meraih lengan Draco, menahan pria itu agar tidak maju dan menyerang gadis yang tampak kuyu itu.

Draco hampir saja kembali membentak Harry karena masih membela orang yang sudah mencelakainya, tapi melihat kilat penuh permohonan dari kilau emerald itu, dan kata "Please" yang meluncur dari bibir Harry membuat Draco kembali menelan emosinya. Dia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir meledak.

"Biarkan aku berbicara berdua dengan Daphne," pinta Harry pelan.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, dia tak suka mendengar itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan satu hal dengannya," kata Harry lagi, "Please… percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana jika dia melukaimu lagi?" tanya Draco.

Harry memandang gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu, dia hanya melihat raut wajah penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam di matanya, "Tidak, Draco… dia tak akan berbuat seperti itu," yakinnya.

Draco mendesah kesal, "Aku akan berada di luar kamar," sungutnya, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kembalikan tongkatku."

Harry tersenyum geli, "Nanti, kalau Daphne sudah pergi dari sini, oke?"

Draco memutar bola matanya dengan sebal, dan dia kembali tak mampu menolak pesona senyuman kekasihnya itu. Dengan hati kesal diapun melangkah keluar, melirik penuh ancaman pada Daphne yang dilewatinya.

Harry terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Draco itu. Lalu dia tersenyum pada Daphne, "Masuklah, Daph," katanya lembut.

Gadis itu mendekati Harry dan berdiri di sisinya, "Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum padaku?" tanyanya lirih.

Harry bisa melihat bagaimana letihnya gadis ini, entah kemana dia pergi setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali tongkatnya dan ber-_apparate_ meninggalkannya dan Draco malam itu. Pelan dia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih telapak tangan Daphne yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut, "Kau tetap temanku, Daph," jawabnya sambil menatap mata gadis itu.

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?"

"Kau tak melakukan apapun, Daphne Greengrass. Semua ini murni kecelakaan," jawab Harry.

Tiba-tiba Daphne terduduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur Harry, dia menangis keras dan membiarkan tangannya tetap dalam genggaman pria itu, "Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu, Harry. Aku marah pada Draco karena dia telah membuatmu terluka, aku benci pada Draco yang membuatmu terhempas ke dinding. Aku tak menyangka kau akan berlari dan justru menggantikan posisinya, maafkan aku!" kata gadis itu dengan terisak kencang, "Aku tak mungkin bisa melukaimu, karena aku mencintaimu. Harusnya kau tak menyelamatkan dia! Harusnya kau biarkan aku menusuk pria angkuh itu untukmu!" isaknya lagi.

Harry hanya tersenyum, dia tak bersuara hingga tangis gadis itu sedikit mereda, "Seperti katamu, Daph. Aku pun tak bisa membiarkan orang yang aku cintai terluka. Aku akan menukarnya dengan apapun, bahkan dengan nyawaku, agar dia selamat dan hidup," jawab Harry lembut, tapi penuh dengan ketegasan.

Daphne kembali menangis, "Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku? Kenapa harus dia?"

Harry menggeleng, "Perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksakan, Daph, semua mengalir seperti air. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa… hatiku telah terikat sepenuhnya pada Draco."

Daphne melihat pancaran cinta yang begitu kuat pada emerald Harry, dan dia tahu kalau usahanya merayu pria itu akan sia-sia saja. Pelan dia berdiri dan mengusap air matanya, "Aku akan pergi dari negara ini, Harry," katanya.

Harry terkejut, "Kenapa?"

Daphne tampak semakin murung, "Aku telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam itu pada keluargaku. Kedua orangtuaku marah dan mengusirku ke luar negeri."

"Bodoh, kenapa kau ceritakan pada mereka? Aku dan keluargaku menganggap kejadian itu tak pernah ada," kata Harry.

"Kau pikir mudah membohongi diri sendiri? Aku tak mau membawa kebohongan ini terus di sepanjang hidupku," jawab Daphne.

Harry tak tahu seberapa besar luka yang dibawa oleh gadis itu, dia tak berani membuatnya lebih terluka lagi, "Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, Astoria pun tentu akan selalu menyayangimu, jadi… ingatlah itu setiap kali kau ragu untuk pulang."

Air mata kembali meluncur di pipi putih yang kini tampak pucat itu, "Boleh aku memelukmu sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal?" pintanya.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia membuka tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. Dibelainya rambut pirang itu dengan lembut, dia tak ingin membuat Daphne terus menangis.

Setelah tangisnya reda, Daphne mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri, rasa lega terpancar di matanya yang tadi redup, "Sepertinya aku tak bisa menghadiri pestamu," katanya sambil melirik jari manis Harry yang kini tak polos lagi.

Harry mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan cincin emas yang melingkar di sana, "Tak apa, setidaknya beri kabar pada kami, oke?"

Daphne tersenyum samar lalu perlahan melangkah mundur, "Selamat tinggal, Harry," ucapnya lirih sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Harry termenung, ada rasa iba dalam hatinya, 'Sesakit apakah rasanya jika perasaan tak berbalas?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dasar gadis liar," gerutuan Draco memecah lamunannya, "Dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku menyakitimu lagi," sambungnya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Baguslah, setidaknya ada yang membelaku," guraunya.

Draco mencibir kesal sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur Harry, tangannya menyeberangi perut datar kekasihnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria bermata itu, "Tapi aku kasihan juga dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang tua yang tega mengusir anaknya sendiri?"

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau menguping ya?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan benar-benar membiarkan kau berdua dengannya? TIDAK!" ucapnya posesif.

Harry tertawa keras kali ini, "Benar-benar pangeran Slytherin yang kukenal," katanya sambil mencium bibir Draco dan memanjakan diri di dalam kehangatannya.

Draco tersenyum setelah Harry mengakhiri ciumannya, "Bersiaplah, karena aku tak tahu pesta seperti apa yang telah disiapkan Mum sepulangnya kau dari tempat ini."

"Aku tak peduli, selama kau bersamaku," jawab Harry, dan kali ini ciuman mereka begitu dalam dan panjang. Perasaan memang tak bisa dipaksakan, tapi mereka percaya kalau hati mereka telah terikat dengan erat untuk selamanya.

**END**

**A/N.**

**Dengan ini utangku berkurang satu, tinggal solmet doang #lega. Sebisa mungkin akan aku coba nyeleseiin Darrel & Vall, setelah itu mungkin akan istirahat menulis dulu. Eh tapi udah niat ikutan snapeday juga, orz … terus kapan brentinya?**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah ngebaca dan ngeripiu fic2 ku, maap kalo ada yg belom sempat di reply ya. Buat Donnaughty and OOT gank, juga trio harimau (ngakak…), ai lop yu pull, muah!**

**Mudah2an ini bisa jadi penutup yang manis, terima kasih.**


End file.
